She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Kari and Tai's cousin comes to live with them, but is she what she seems to be?
1. What a great title, huh?

**She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 1  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium**

**

* * *

**

Davis sat spinning in one of the computer chairs waiting for the other DigiDestined. They'd taken to going to the Digiworld after school and sometimes on the weekends. "I wonder where they are?" Davis said out loud. "It's not like them to be this late."  
"Looks like I'm not the only one running late," TK sated looking around the room.  
"Is Kari with you?" Davis demanded.  
"No, she's with her family, picking her cousin up from the airport."  
"How'd you find that out?"  
"She told me to tell every one."  
"Sorry we're late!" Yolei announced with Cody at her side.  
"It's alright," Davis said, and then turned back to TK. "Did Kari say if she'd be coming at all?"  
"She didn't think she'd get a chance too."  
"All right than, DigiPort open!"

* * *

"The plane is late," Tai stated impatiently. "Just be patient, Tai. It'll be here soon," Kari said smiling. "Flight 114 from America will be arriving shortly."  
"Finally!" Tai exclaimed.  
A few minutes later a girl walked through the crowd. She was dressed in a long dark blue skirt and deep blue shirt. The girl looked around nervously, pushing her long, brown, curly hair back. "Is that her?" Tai asked. His mom looked at a photo in her hand.  
"Yep. LeaMarie! LeaMarie!" She yelled waving.  
"Jeez, Mom, you could've just walked up to her," Tai's said looking embarrassed. His mom was just about to scold him when LeaMarie walked up.  
"Hi!" Kari said cheerfully.  
"Hi?" LeaMarie replied uncertainly.  
"Why, LeaMarie, you look so grown up! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" Tai's mom exclaimed hugging her.  
"Thank you, Auntie."  
"She's right. You've grown into a lovely young lady," Tais father replied.  
"Thank you," LeaMarie said smiling.  
"These are your cousins, Tai and Kari. If you need anything just, ask them. Kids this is your cousin LeaMarie."  
"If you want you can call me Lea," She offered.  
"Lea huh?" Tai asked skeptically.  
"Yep! LeaMarie is just so formal."  
"Lea, that's cool." Kari said smiling.  
"Let's get your luggage and head home," Tai's dad suggested.

* * *

"Hi, TK. I was wondering what happened today? Really? 6? Wow that's a lot. Oh, I've got to go! See you tomorrow. Bye!" Kari said hanging up the phone.  
"What did he say?" Tai asked.  
"They were attacked by 6 Dark Graymon. They were able to save them and get away."  
"Well that's good. Ken's starting to attack with all he's got. He's getting desperate, and that makes him dangerous," Tai warned.

* * *

Tai, Kari, Davis, and Yolei were showing Lea around the city. "You're from America? Cool! You speak very well for an American," Davis said.  
"Ho? And what's that suppose to mean?" Lea asked.  
"Um...er...you...um...speak..." Davis trailed off as Lea and the others started to laugh.  
"I knew what you meant."  
"Hey guys!" TK yelled running up to the group.  
"Hey, TK." Kari said smiling.  
"Hi, you must be Kari's cousin. I'm TK," He said extending his hand.  
"Yeah, hi. I'm LeaMarie, but every one calls me Lea," She said shaking his hand.  
"So why are you late, PK?" Davis asked.  
"Matt called and wanted to know what was up. He said he'd meet us in a few minutes."  
"OH WOW!" Lea said suddenly. Every one looked to see what she was so excited about. In a near by window display sat some Slayers videos. "I've been waiting for those tapes to come out for months!" Lea yelled running towards the store. "I'll be right back!" Just as Lea entered the store the 'Destine heard, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my worthy adversaries."  
"Ken!" Tai snarled. TK started to jump forward but Kari stopped him.  
"What are you doing here?" Yolei demanded.  
"That is something that doesn't concern you."  
"I don't believe that," TK snarled.  
"That's not my problem now is it?"  
"Wow, they didn't cost me as much as I thought they would," Lea said walking up with a calculator in her hand.  
"What's up with the calculator?" Davis asked.  
"I had to convert yen to dollars."  
"And who are you?" Ken asked.  
"I'm LeaMarie, and you would be?"  
"Ken Ichijouji," Ken answered with an air of importance.  
"I see. Well that's nice." Lea said looking in her bag. Ken looked surprised.  
"Most girls would die to talk to have my attention," Ken stated. Lea looked a little amused.  
"Really? Well I'm not a normal girl," she said leaning against a light poll.  
"Really? So you wouldn't want a date?" He asked smiling.  
"Depends. Where would we go, and would you pay?"  
"I hate to interrupt, but we've got to get going," Davis said pointing at a clock.  
"Until we meet again," Lea said walking away. After a few minutes of walking, Lea could feel the rest looking at her. "Yes?"  
"Would you have really gone out with him?" Tai asked.  
"No. Well...only if seafood was involved. I don't really like those arrogant types."  
"So if food's involved you'll go for it?" Davis asked.  
"Only if it's seafood."  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" Matt yelled running up to the group. "I just saw Ken. He looks like some one knocked over one of his control spires. What happened?"  
"Lea happened," Tai told him.  
"Lea? Who's Lea?"  
"That would be me," Lea said stepping forward.  
"Oh, hi. I'm Matt," He said shaking her hand.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, you too."  
"So does some one want to explain that Ken guy?" Lea asked.  
"He's a genius plus a lot of girls think he's really cute," Kari explained.  
"We'll I'd agree with the cute part if he wasn't such a snot," Lea said.  
"I thought American girls only thought about looks," Davis said.  
"Some do, some don't," Lea said trying not to growl at Davis.  
" Davis, be nice," Kari ordered.  
"Yes Kari."  
"So, what are you guys all doing tonight?" Tai asked the group.  
"Nothing," TK and Matt said together.  
"I'm free," Yolei said.  
"Nothing, why?" Davis asked.  
"Lea's cooking," Tai said.  
"Really, what are you making?" Matt asked.  
"Lasagna," Lea said uneasily.  
"Cool And we're invited?" Davis asked bouncing around.  
"Yeah. Tai's mom thought it'd be a neat way for me to meet people.

* * *

"Wow Lea, that was great!" TK said.  
"Yeah, thanks!"  
"Thanks!"  
"I didn't know American food could taste so good!" Davis said.  
"Yeah it was good. Thanks for the meal," Matt said smiling.  
"Um...you're welcome," Lea offered smiling back. Tai looked between the two as Lea started to collect the dishes.  
"Here let me help you," Matt offer picking up several plates.  
"Oh, you don't have to do that."  
"It's cool."  
"K. Thanks." They picked up the plates and went to wash them.  
"Is it just me or is my brother acting funny?" TK asked the group.  
"It's not just you," Tai replied.

* * *

"No one has ever ignored me like that before!" Ken snarled as he walked past Wormmon. "Especially not a girl!"  
"Maybe she's interested in some one else?" Wormmon suggested.  
"How could she NOT be interested in me?" Ken demand.

* * *

"Hey, Tai, would it be ok if I ask Lea out?" Matt asked before they entered the computer lab.  
"I don't see why not. But why date her?"  
"There's something interesting about her. I can't quite put my finger on it though."  
"She's foreign, what do you expect?" Tai asked.  
"But there's some thing else."  
"She's a foreign girl."  
"You've already said that," Matt told him.  
"So it's true."  
"It's also true that we've been waiting for you two for half an hour," Yolei said sticking her head out of the room.  
"How long have you been there?" Matt asked.  
"Long enough, now come on, Ken's up to something."  
"What's up?" Tai asked walking into the room.  
"Ken put up a lot more spires."  
"So let's go tare 'em down!" Davis yelled.  
"Chill, Davis. We'll get them down. But we've got to plan how we're going to do it. If we just rush in, we could get hurt."  
"You should talk." Matt muttered glaring at Tai.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai asked defensively.  
"What's up with you two? You're acting like you did in the old DigiDays," TK pointed out.  
"Nothing, we're having a difference of opinions," Tai said glaring back at Matt.  
"Can we discuss this later? We've got to go save the Digiworld!" Davis yelled.  
" Davis is right. We've got to get going," Kari jumped in.  
"See, Kari thinks I'm right! Let's go! DigiPort open!"  
After all the 'Destined went through the gate Lea moved into the room. "I wonder if there's a way for me to do that."

* * *

The next day TK caught Kari's eye during class. He soccer-kicked a note to her. Kari bent down to pick it up right as the teacher looked up. "Kari, please give that to me," He said holding out his hand.  
"Yes, sir." Kari said shooting TK an apologetic look.  
"Now let's see what was so important that it couldn't wait until after class." He opened the note and read a loud. "Kari, I really need to talk to you. Meet me after class ok? TK." Davis glared at TK. "I trust you two won't be passing notes back and forth during my class?"  
"Yes, sir," They said together. When the teacher turned to the board Kari nodded her head and TK mouthed out sorry.

"TK how dare you embarrass Kari like that?" Davis demanded.  
" Davis, it's alright," Kari told him. "You can go a head. I need to stop at my locker," She told him.  
"Alright!" Davis yelled.  
"You needed to talk to me?"  
"Yeah. I need some advice."  
"K."  
"I heard Matt talking to Tai yesterday. Matt wants to start going out with Lea."  
"And you're afraid that she might hurt him," Kari finished.  
"Yeah."  
"Matt's a big boy he can take care of himself."  
"I know but..."  
"Tell him," Kari told him. "Man, this is heavy."  
"Here let me help you," TK offered taking a couple of books from her.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. So I should just go and tell him?"  
"Yeah. I don't see why not."  
"Hi, Kari!" Davis yelled across the hall.  
"Hi, Davis!" Kari yelled back. "Tell me what happens K?"  
"K, thanks, Kari, you're the best," TK said.  
"Kari, you're missing a couple of books," Davis told her.  
"TK has them."  
"Oh." Kari walked into the classroom and Davis stopped TK. "Carrying her books? I bet you're trying to get her attention, aren't you?"  
"I was just being nice!" TK snapped. He walked around Davis.  
"Yeah sure."  
"I am!"  
TK, can you help me for a second? I didn't get number 5," Kari called out.  
"Yeah sure." TK walked over and sat next to her.  
"I know he's trying to get closer to her!" Davis hissed under his breath as he watched TK's hand touch Kari's.

* * *

"Hey Matt." TK said walking into the computer room.  
"Hey." TK winced as Kari elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Um...can I talk to you before we leave?"  
"Yeah, sure," Matt and TK walked in the hall.  
"I really don't know how to say this but, I'm not sure Lea would be a good choice as a girlfriend."  
"I've haven't even asked her out yet and every one's against me!"  
"No, I'm not against you! But you didn't her philosophy," TK pleaded.  
"TK, let's discuss this later. We've got work to do," Matt said walking back into the room. TK followed him in a second later. TK saw Kari looking at him as he walked in. He looked sadly down at the ground. Kari silently walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk later?"  
"Yeah."  
"DigiPort Open!"  
"Oops! Come on!" Kari said garbing TK's hand and pulling him through the portal.

* * *

Later that night TK called Kari. "Kari, he didn't believe me. He just said, 'we'll discuss it later,' and left."  
"Give him sometime. Maybe he'll change his mind."  
"I sure hope so."  
"Tell ya what. After we get back from the Digiworld, let's get some ice cream, sound good?"  
"Yeah, sounds great."  
"See ya tomorrow."  
"K."  
"Night."  
"Night, sweet dreams, Kari."  
"Sweet dreams, TK." Kari hung up the phone a few seconds later. She turned around right into Tai.  
"Oh, hi, Tai! How long were you standing there?"  
"Since you asked TK out."  
"Tai,"  
"Chill Kari," Tai told her putting his hands up. "I've got to make a call."  
"Alright." Tai picked up the receiver and dialed a number.  
"Hi, Izzy. I was wondering, do you think there's a quicker way of destroying the control spires? I mean, Ken can't be that fair ahead of us can he? Oh, he is? Great. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Tai hung up the phone and walked away not noticing Lea.  
"Digiworld? Ken? Odd."

* * *

Tai and his family were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Tai said jumping up. "Oh hi, Matt."  
"Hi, is Lea here?"  
"Yea, sure. Hey, Lea, Matt's here to see you."  
"Oh, Hi, Matt!"  
"Hi. Do you think we could maybe talk in the hall?" Matt asked glancing at Tai.  
"Yeah, sure," Lea said reopening the door. "So, what's up?"  
"I was um...what's your favorite color? Er..." Lea giggled at his linguistic ineptitude with a knowing grin.  
"Red." A painful silence followed. Lea rubbed her left ankle with her right foot for a moment while Matt nervously ran his hand through his hair.  
"Er...Where are you from?"  
"The Midwest, and both the coasts. And a little bit of Japan."  
"Really? So...you get around a lot, huh? Er...I mean...ah..." Matt blushed. Lea giggled. "How did you end up in all those places?" Lea raised an eyebrow.  
"Airplane."  
"Oh, yeah...er...why were you in all those places?"  
"I visit my family a lot."  
"So...did you have a lot of boyfriends?"  
"Yeah," Lea said smirking. "A lot. But none of us meant to be."  
"So...you must be free now...?"  
"Yep!" she said airily.  
"Oh...then...wouldyougooutwithme?" As soon as he said it, Matt looked like he wished he could retract that question.  
Lea blushed faintly, though a knowing  
"Yeah sure. I'd love to."  
"Really? Cool! So how's tomorrow about 6?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Great! So... I'll pick you up here than?"  
"Yep."  
"Well I've gotta get going home. You know, homework."  
"Yeah. Night."  
"Night." Matt walked away quickly tripping over his toes as he went.  
Once he turned the corner Lea could hear a faint "YES!" come floating back to her. She smiled to herself, and turned back to go into the apartment.  
"Cool," Lea whispered quietly to herself.  
"What did he want?" Tai asked.  
"A date," Lea responded smiling.  
"I take it you said yes?"  
"Yep!" Lea said flopping down onto the couch.  
"Will that be alright with your parents?" Tai's mom asked.  
"Yeah, the wont mind. They're always complain that the have to push me outta the house anyway."

* * *

Lea was silently writing in a small red book. "Let's see." Lea muttered flipping the page over. "Lea, Mom wanted me to tell you to be home before nine," Tai said opening the door.  
"Alright, I will. And don't you ever knock! I could've been changing!" Lea yelled in mock anger, throwing a pillow at him.  
"Sorry," Tai yelped as he shut the door.

* * *

"I'm going and that's final!" Matt told TK.  
"But, Matt!"  
"No buts! I'm going. I've been looking forward to this all day!" Matt said walking out the door.  
"Can't we discuss this!" TK yelled out the door.  
"No! I'm already late!" Matt yelled back as he took off at a sprint.  
"TK, are you alright?" Kari asked from her spot on the couch.  
"Sorta, he's still treating me like a little kid," TK told her.  
"Let's go get that ice cream we talked about," Kari said pulling him towards the door.

* * *

Davis and his family were eating out when Davis spotted TK and Kari eating ice cream. Davis angrily stabbed his food as he saw Kari lean over and take a taste of TK's ice cream. Than TK took a taste of Kari's. "How dare he?"  
"How dare he, what?" June asked. Davis looked away from the scene to see his whole family starring at him. "Did I say that out loud?"  
Yeah."  
"Oops. It's nothing that I can't take care of," Davis growled.

* * *

"Lea, Matt's here!" Tai yelled out. Lea jumped up off the bed closed the little book and ran out into the doorway.  
"Hi, Matt."  
"Hi. You look great," He said looking her over her black denim skirt and red blouse.  
"Thanks. So do you."  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yep."  
"K, see you later, Tai."  
"Bye you guys, have fun."  
"We will, bye!" Lea said shutting the door. "So what are we going to do?" Lea asked.  
"I thought we'd go out to eat and go to a movie."  
"Sounds great."  
They shortly arrived at the restaurant, and ordered. "Lea, no offence, but this isn't your first time in Japan is it?" Matt asked. Lea took a sip of water and looked up at Matt.  
"You're right. This is my fifth time here."  
"Really? When here you here before?  
"Once when I was really little, once about 8 years ago, again about 4 years ago, again about 2 years ago, and once last year when I was studying something."  
"I didn't see you last year."  
"I was staying with some other members of my family."  
"Oh, do you trivial a lot?"  
"Yeah. At one year increments."  
"Huh?"  
"I've been to about 10 different schools, and stayed in about 13 different houses."  
"Wow, so where's home?"  
"I'm still looking for it."  
"Oh." After a few seconds of silence, Matt looked down. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For asking questions that you didn't want to answer."  
"If I hadn't wanted to answer them I wouldn't have."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, so how about you?"  
"Well, my parents are divorced. I live with my dad and TK lives with our mom."  
"I was wondering if you two were related."  
"Yeah. I don't really get along with my mom but Dad I get along pretty good."  
"That's cool."  
"Hey, you wanna skip the movie and go get some ice cream instead?"  
"Sure. I haven't had ice cream in a long time."

* * *

Tai looked at the clock. He was home alone and bored out of his mind. "Maybe I should call Sora." He thought out loud. Just than the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Tai!"  
"Oh, Hi, Sora! I was just thinking about you."  
"I was thinking with your cousin staying with you, you and Kari are going to have to be really careful."  
"Yeah. So far she doesn't have a clue about what's going on."  
"That's good. So how are things there?"  
"Boring."  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"There's no one here, and nothing good on TV. And there's no one here to watch it with me."  
"So you need someone there to watch TV with you?"  
"No, just a certain someone."  
"Really? Well you be sure to tell me when you find that person. I've got to go! Bye, Tai!"  
"Bye!" Tai said quickly into the phone. Tai hung up the phone as Kari walked in. "You're late." Kari looked at her D3.  
"Sorry. TK and I lost track of time."  
"I thought you two were only going out for ice cream."  
"We did, than we went to the park for a walk. So has Lea come back yet?"  
"Nope. She should be here any minute."

* * *

"Really? How do you move all those tapes?"  
"I just keep sending the from place to place."  
"That's cool. Oh, hey we're here," Matt said motioning to the apartment door.  
"Yeah...umm. I guess I should go in."  
"Yeah I guess. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Night."  
"Night." Lea turned to the door and started to open it.  
"Matt? I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Lea smiled as she finally walked in.  
"You're back," Tai stated.  
"Yep. I'm back. Scary thought, huh?"  
"So did you and Matt have fun?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah I did. Matt's really a neat guy. But if you'll excuse me I think I'll go wash up for bed."  
"K. Night." Tai said with his head in the refrigerator.

* * *

"Let's see..." Lea muttered typing something out quickly. "If they're what I think they are, we're into the third generation...Seeing as we were one of the first in there, that could make them the fourth or fifth...Ah man, this is getting complicated. If only I knew for sure...I wish that old coot would answer my e-mails!" Lea muttered hitting the keys harder.  
"So we go in, destroy the tower, and get back right?" Davis asked opening the door. Lea hit the print button and closed the window.  
"Oh, hi, Lea!" TK said looking surprised.  
"Hi," She replied looking up from the printer. "What are you guys up to?"  
"Homework!" Davis said holding up a book.  
"I see. You know it'll be easier to read if you hold it right side up?"  
"So what are you doing?" Kari asked.  
"Just finishing up a thesis, for a friend back in America."  
"Cool," Davis said staring at a blank monitor.  
"Move the mouse," Yolei told him.  
"Oh."  
"Done! Finally. Well I'll see you guys later! Bye."  
"Bye!" Every one yelled together.  
"Well now that she's gone, DigiPort ENERGIZE!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Lea yelled as she walked in the door.  
"No, she just walked in. Lea, phone."  
"Thanks, Auntie." Lea said taking the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Lea, it's Matt."  
"Oh, hi!"  
"Hi. Um...I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! I'd love to!"  
"Great! So I'll pick you up around 6:30?"  
"Great! Umm...so I'll see ya tomorrow?"  
"Yep," Matt paused for a second. "What lunch do you have?"  
"First. Why?"  
"I was wondering if you'd want to eat lunch with me?"  
"Sure."  
"Great! I've gotta go. Dad needs to use the phone now."  
"Oh, ok. Bye."  
"Bye." Lea softly hung up the phone.  
"Sounds like Matt's really serious about you," Tai told her  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Matt was talking about having you sit with him at lunch."  
"Yeah, he just asked me if I wanted to sit with him."  
"Wow. He very rarely lets other's sit with him."  
"Really? That's cool. Well I've got some work I need to do. Call me when diner's ready?"  
"Yeah, sure," Tai said lifting up a pot cover. "Yuck."

Lea sat in front of the computer typing out something furiously. "Wow," Lea said softly. "I can't believe she figured that out?"  
"Lea, dinner." Tai yelled in.  
"Ok." Lea typed out furiously and then tuned off the computer.

* * *

The next day Lea ran back to Tai's house, and into her room. "Let's see...black...where did I put those pants!" A few minutes later Lea was dressed in skin tight black pants, black tank top, black boots, and bright red nail polish. "I really hope this works," She muttered holding something out in her hand towards the computer. The Digital Port open and Lea jumped into the Digital World.

* * *

Ken was walking through his compound ranting about how his plans had been throated. "It's all those kid's fault!" He stated as he walked in.  
"You're right, Master," Wormmon groveled.  
"I'd say it was pour management," Ken jumped and whirled around looking for the source of the voice. The shadows on his chair moved and it took Ken a second to realize it was a person.  
"Who are you?" Ken snarled.  
"I'm called Flame," She said standing up and walking towards Ken. "And you're Ken Ichijogy, Digimon Emperor." Ken stepped back.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I've got my sources. And a proposition for you."  
"What?"  
"We join forces. You've got the Digimon under your thumb and I," Flame paused laying a hand on his shoulder. "I've got the psychology down."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been using digimon against them, when you should've been using themselves."  
"Meaning?" Ken asked sitting in his chair.  
"I'll explain it if you agree to let me join up with you."  
"Only if you date me," Flame smiled and sat on the edge of the chair.  
"Agreed."

* * *

The new DigiDestined were walking through the Digital World. "What's Ken up to?" Davis asked.  
"I don't know. He took over 10 areas in a day. It's almost like he wants to get us here," Cody stated.  
"Why would he want to us here?" I thought he wanted us gone?" Davis said.  
"Help!" A voice cried out. "Help!"  
"That sounds like a Koromon!" TK exclaimed.  
"Help!"  
"It came from in that cave!" Davis yelled running a head.  
" Davis! Wait!" Yolei yelled after him. Davis soon found himself inside the alone in the cave.  
"Hey, where are you? I can help you!"  
"How can you help anyone, when you can't even stand up for yourself?" A new voice asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen the way you look at Kari. You like her. And you let TK take her from you."  
"S...s...s...so?"  
"You need to fight for what you want."  
" Davis!" He heard Yolei yelling from outside the cave.  
"Go! Fight! Win!" The voice ordered sharply. Davis took off running out of the cave.  
"Did you think that would work?" Ken asked.  
"It planted the suggestion that he's losing a battle. He's a fighter, and he won't let something like TK stand in his way."

"Why is he always so impulsive?" Yolei asked. A few second later Davis came running back out of the cave.  
"He's back," Kari stated.  
"Is it just me or is he upset?" TK asked a second before Davis hit him. Davis started pounding TK and TK tried to defend himself.  
" Davis! **STOP IT**!" Kari yelled as the whole group pulled him off of TK. Davis launched himself at TK again, but stopped dead in his tracks as Kari protectively wrapped her arms around TK. " Davis, what's wrong with you!" Kari yelled at him, as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket. Davis watched in a kind of horror as Kari tended to TK's wounds.  
"Kari," Davis started but stopped as she looked up. The ice in her eyes froze him.  
"What?" Davis looked at the ground tears streaming down his face.  
"What's this all about?" Tai asked as he and Matt walked up.  
"Yeah, we came as soon as Yolei e-mailed us." Cody calmly told Matt and Tai what'd happened.  
"I see. Well let's get you back to our world, and get you cleaned up," Tai told TK.

"See I told you it'd work. All you've got to do is put them against each other."  
"You're right. And with them all fighting against each other, they won't be able to fight against us."  
"Right."

* * *

The DigiDestined brought TK back to Tai's apartment. Davis had run off as soon as they'd reached the real world. "Here, TK," Kari said handing him a pack of ice for his eye.  
"Thanks, Kari," Kari sat next to TK. Matt and Tai exchanged looks.  
"TK, were you and Kari doing anything when Davis came out of the cave?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tai means standing next her, talking to her, holding her hand?" Matt nodded towards Kari's hand under his.  
"No, Cody was between us," TK said as the front door opened.  
"I'm back!" Lea said before looking around. "TK, what happened?" She asked looking a little surprised.  
"Davis and I had a fight," TK said.  
"Over what? Curry bread?"  
"Curry bread?" Yolei repeated.  
"I'm not entirely sure," TK said removing the ice pack.  
"Well it looks like you're going to have a nice shiner there."  
"Great," TK muttered touching it softly.  
"Umm...Lea?" Matt asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Ehh...never mind. I'll ask you later." Matt said as he noticed every one looking at him.  
"Ok. So, I'm going to go make dinner now. Let's see...the normal 5 of us plus four...ok, I'll just double the batch," Lea said walking into the kitchen.  
"Do you want some help?" Matt asked.  
"If you want to." Lea replied.

* * *

Davis sat in his room, the lights were off and the curtains drawn. "Come on, Davis! It's time to eat!" June pounded on the door.  
"I'm not hungry!" Davis yelled, tears running down his face.  
"Fine!" Davis sobbed silently.  
How could I do that?" Now Kari will never speak to me again.

* * *

"Hello? Kari, it's me, TK."  
"Hi, TK! How are you feeling?"  
"Better. I was wondering if you'd meet me before school?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," TK told her.  
"Ok."  
"I've got tot go. I'll see you before school."  
"K. Night."  
"Night." Kari hung up the phone and walked into the room that she Lea shared.  
"What's up? You looked worried."  
TK wants to talk to me before school tomorrow, but he won't tell me what he wants to talk about."  
"Maybe he wants to ask you out?" Lea suggested.  
"Really? You think?" Kai asked excitedly.  
"You didn't se how he was looking at you today, did you? Well it's getting late, and tomorrow is a big day." Leas said laying back on the bed. Kari sighed, and laid down tiredly.

* * *

Author's note: Wow 31 pages on college ruled paper. But any way, this was written during and between classes, so any really bad lapis is strictly my teacher's fault.

AN #2: This was written before the 'Destine had to find a new spot to meet 'cuz of the "bad" Kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did I'd be some rich person, living in Japan writing in an office or at home, on my own laptop instead of living in WI, writing during free time before/during/after classes' on lined notebook paper and than transferring it to computer.


	2. The next part is up!

**She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 2  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium **

**

* * *

**

Kari was standing in front of the school waiting for TK to show up. "Morning, Kari," TK said walking up to her.  
"Morning. How'd your mom take you coming home with a black eye?"  
"She threw a fit, and compared me to Matt. Umm...there's something I've wanted to ask you."  
"Ok. Go ahead."  
"I was wondering if...you'd go out with me?" TK asked looking down at the ground.  
"Sure. I'd love too."  
"Really?"  
"Really." Just than the bell rang.  
"We should go in."  
"Yeah, let's go or we'll be late!" Kari said grabbing TK's hand and pulling him towards the school.

**

* * *

**

Davis sat in his desk wishing his mom hadn't made him go to school. The bell had just rung and the students were filling into the classroom. A sudden giggle caught his attention. "Did you see them?"  
"Yeah, I did. When did they start going out?" Just than Kari and TK came into the room. Davis lowered his head as he saw their hands locked together.  
"Morning, Davis." TK said. Davis looked up in surprise.  
"Uh, morning."  
"Please take your seats for roll." The teacher said looking at a clipboard. Kari offered Davis a smile. Davis pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled on it, and handed it to Kari. It read: Are you and TK still mad at me?  
Kari handed the note to TK. He shook his head, and smiled at Kari. Davis sighed in relief.

**

* * *

**

Ken paced back and forth. "Where is she!" Ken demanded.  
"Well she said she needs to go to school," Wormmon piped up.  
"Well she should be here!" Ken yelled.  
"Well we all can't be geniuses like, now can we, Sweetie? Some of us acutely have to study," Flame said standing behind him.  
"So, you'll be going back to school?"  
"Yes, but I thought I'd pop in during lunch and see how things are going," She told him.  
"But you'll be coming after school won't you?" He asked unsure.  
"Of course. We have a lot of work to do." She told him. "So is anything interesting going on?" She asked looking around.  
"No, just planning and plotting."  
"Oh, so the usual?"  
"Yeah." Just Flame's watch started to go off.  
"Oh! I've got to go back now. I'll see you after school," Flame told him. She walked quickly out of the room, only pausing to pet Wormmon on the head.

**

* * *

**

Matt was walking to class when he saw Lea walking down the hall. "Lea!" Matt yelled running to catch up with her.  
"Oh, hi!"  
"Hi. Do you want to go out tonight?"  
"I can't. I've got something going on tonight."  
"Oh."  
"But how about tomorrow night?"  
"That'll work."  
"Great!"  
"So, Lea, would you mind if I held your hand in school?"  
"You didn't need to ask. Of course you can." Matt's eyes lit up as he took her free hand. The two walked into class together. Lea earning some glares form some of the girls in her class. Lea felt the glares as she sat down in a desk in the middle of the classroom. Matt plopped into one next to her.  
"Hey, Matt! Lea!" Tai said excitedly sitting down in front of Matt.  
"Hey, Tai," They replied. Sora sat down in front of Lea.  
"Hi, guys," Sora said sticking her head into her bag to pull out her books.  
"Hi," Lea said smiling.  
"Hey, Sora. How's it going?" Tai asked scooting his desk closer to Sora's.  
"Fine," She said looking back into her bag. Lea could see her blushing.  
"Matt!" A perky blue eyed blond exclaimed happily as she sat in the empty seat next to Matt. "How'd you like to take me out tomorrow night?" She asked him. Lea concentrated on pulling out a nail file and started filing her middle finger nail to a nice little point.  
"Sorry, I've got plans already."  
"Oh, can't you cancel them?" She asked sweetly.  
"I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy about that," He told her.  
"Oh, she'd never know."  
"I think she's a little more observant than that," Matt told her.  
"Lea, you'd notice, wouldn't you?" Matt asked Lea.  
"Is my hair curly?" Lea answered him.  
"You're dating her?" The blond asked in disgust.  
"Watch it, blondie," Tai told her. "That's my cousin you're talking about."  
"Well how about you, Tai? Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to," Tai told her and turned to Sora. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"  
"Sure," She said handing him one. The girl got up and left. "That's what? Every day this week, she's asked that?" Lea asked Matt.  
"Yep."

**

* * *

**

Ken was sitting in his chair waiting impatiently. "Hi, Ken."  
"Where have you been?" he demanded.  
"At school getting a snack. I'm starving," Flame said breaking off a piece of chocolate. "Want some?"  
"No, thank you. Did you think up any plans?"  
"As a matter-a-fact I did. The digimon are very protective of their humans, right? So what if there was suddenly so much danger around that there was no way to protect them?" Flame took a bite off of the chocolate. "And what if one of the humans got hurt? That digimon wouldn't trust themselves would they?" Flame finished smiling.  
"No they wouldn't. Do you have a specific one in mind?"  
"Of course. The leader."

**

* * *

**

The next day just flew by and before Lea realized it Matt was ready to go. They were sitting at a restaurant as TK and Kari walked by. "Poor Davis." Leas looked up in surprise.  
"What about him?" She asked nervously.  
"He's got a crush on Kari and TK finally asked her out."  
"Yeah. I think Kari said something about that last night, but I was already half asleep when she said it."  
" Davis is really bummed out by it. He really looks up to Tai more than me but I feel like I should do something for him."  
"Take him to a soccer game. He'd love something like that."  
"That's a great idea!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Thanks."  
"You know, you're great."  
"Oh, I'm not that great. Trust me."

**

* * *

**

Later that night Lea was writing in a small notebook. "Lea, long distance call for you," Kari said walking into the bedroom.  
"Thanks!" Lea said jumping up and running out of the room.  
"What's this?" Kari asked picking up the book. She read the bout out loud. "I almost feel guilty. _IF_ any one figures it out they're going to think I'm a snake. I really hope Matt doesn't find out. It sounds odd but, he's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." Kari could hear Lea winding up her conversation. She quickly put the book back own. "I wonder what she doesn't want us to know?" Kari asked herself.

**

* * *

**

The DigiDestined were totally surrounded. There were too many to fight. A Flymon broke through their defenses. It launched its attack and hit Davis dead on. He opened his eyes wide and crumpled to the ground. The others ran to his side. Their shoes stepping in the already growing pool of blood. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she started to close his eyes.  
"Wait!" Kari yelled, desperation of trying to keep him awake less he die, was in her voice. Davis looked at her, hopefulness in his eyes as he looked at the girl he loved. "Who's going to lead us?" Kari asked. Davis winced at the question, and than again as a spasm of pain passed. The others glared at her. He reached up, pulled off his goggles, and handed them to TK. Davis than looked up at Kari once again.  
"I love you." before he closed his eyes for the final time. Cody sat up with a start. "What's wrong, Cody?" Upamon asked.  
"I just had a bad dream."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
" Davis died," Cody said softly.  
"How?"  
"A Flymon got him."  
"Oh."  
"I'm going back to sleep now."  
"K. Night."

**

* * *

**

Kari was sitting in bed thinking about Lea's diary entry, when she heard Lea mutter, "Matt, I'm sorry. I wish I could've thought of a better way of doing this." Kari looked over at her.  
"Lea?" Kari asked softly. She was worried about her older cousin. "I'll talk to her in the morning." Kari told herself.

**

* * *

**

Kari woke up to the sounds of giggling. She opened the door and looked out. In the entryway stood Tai, Matt, Davis, and TK all dripping wet. Lea was using the doorframe to hold herself up. "Is it raining?" Kari asked, causing Lea to laugh harder. "No," Tai said pouting.  
"Than why are you guys dripping on the floor?"  
"We were playing soccer in the park and the sprinklers turned on," Matt told her. Lea was still chuckling as she handed out towels.  
"Didn't your mom tell you they were going to do that today?" Lea asked Tai.  
"Yeah," Tai said drying off his limp hair.  
"Kari, after you get dressed would you help me make breakfast?"  
"Sure." Kari ran off to change and as Lea instructed Tai to get the boys some dry clothes.  
"Just put your wet stuff out side the door and I'll throw it in the dryer."  
"When did you become a house wife?"  
"When you woke me up this morning looking for your shoes. Like I'd know where they'd be. Now get changed, you're going to catch a cold," Lea said shooing them out of the room. Kari came out of her room.  
"So what are we going to make?" Lea looked in the 'fridge.  
"Eggs."  
"Eggs? Why eggs?"  
"That's about all that's in here unless we've got more stuff in the pantry." Kari looked in.  
"Rice, half a box of cereal, and a couple of cookies. I guess we're having eggs."  
"Do eggs and rice go together?" Lea asked herself. "Oh what the heck, bring out the rice. We'll have an unusual meal." A few seconds later a loud plop sound filled the air.  
"Hey!"  
"Watch it!"  
**"Boys!"** Lea yelled.  
"Yes?"  
"If I have to clean up in there, you die."  
"Ok." **CRASH** "I guess we die!" Davis yelled back.  
"But a sweet death," Matt said walking into the kitchen. The look on Lea and Kari's faces combined with the wooden spoon, they stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Ah, maybe not," Tai said.  
"Let's go clean up," TK said looking nervous.  
"Yeah, let's," The boys were suddenly gone.  
"How's the rice doing?"  
"It's done. I'll go put it out."

After breakfast, they were sitting watching TV. "So, Lea? Do you want to go get some ice cram later?" Matt asked.  
"Sure, sound great."  
"Just don't be late for the game," Tai warned.  
"I'll make sure he remembers it."  
"So, who are you guys playing?"  
"Some small team. I'm not sure. Coach didn't seem too worried about it." Tai said leaning back. **BEEP**  
"Laundry's done!" Lea said hopping up.  
"Good. No offence, Tai, but your cloths aren't really my style," Matt said following Lea. TK rolled his eyes.  
"I like Tai's style," Davis commented.  
"That's 'cuz he started the goggle thing." Kari said inching towards TK.  
"TK, that's close enough," Tai warned.  
"He didn't move!" Kari protested.  
"I didn't say he did. I just said that's close enough."  
"I agree with Tai," Davis piped up.  
"You would," TK said.  
"I'm sure Lea would agree with me."  
"Sure she would," Kari said knowingly.  
"What's taking so long?" TK asked.  
"I'll go check!" Davis exclaimed running to laundry room. "Oops! Sorry!" Davis said backing out.  
"Find out what was taking so long?" TK asked the blushing Davis. Lea and Matt walked out with the loud of cloths.  
"Here you guys go," Lea said putting the basket on the floor. Matt grabbed his clothes.  
"I'm going to go change," Matt said walking away. Tai rolled his eyes as Davis ran and changed.  
"He acts like you when you were younger," Kari told Tai.  
"TK, your turn," Matt said. "So ready to go?"  
"Yep."  
"You don't mind do you, TK?"  
"Nah. I'll just hang out with Kari."  
"Ok. I'll see you guys at the game."  
"Bye!" Lea said walking out the door.

Matt offered Lea his arm. "Thank you," Lea said snuggling against him.  
"Lea, are you happy?" Her head snapped up.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Some times, when we're together...you kind of drift off. It's like you're thinking about some one else," Matt drifted off.  
"Matt, I'm happy. I feel like I'm able to relax around you. That's why I'm able to drift off. If I weren't comfortable around I wouldn't be able to drift off..."Lea trailed off.  
"I'm sorry," Matt said softly.  
"No, I should apologize. I should pay more attention to you. Forgive me?"  
"Of course."

**

* * *

**

Tai sat watching Kari and TK. "I'm going to go get a drink," Tai announced.  
"Can I have something too?" Davis asked.  
"Sure," Tai responded walking out of the room.  
"Get the feeling Tai doesn't trust me?" TK asked.  
"I think it's because you're my boyfriend now."  
"He trusted me when Machinedramon was after us."  
"Machinedramon?" Davis asked.  
"One of the Dark Masters."  
"I don't remember much of that," Kari stated.  
"You were sick. Every one was really worried about you. No one had ever been sick in the Digiworld."  
"Oh, yeah. You and Sora took care of me, while Tai and Izzy were getting the aspirin."  
"I was so worried about you," Tai said from the doorway of the kitchen. "The only thing I could think of was getting the aspirin to you. That and when you had pneumonia when you were younger."  
_"She might have picked TK, but I'll still watch over her,"_ Davis silently vowed to himself.  
"We'd better get going. The game's about to start," Tai said looking up at the clock.  
"We'll than let's go!" Davis said excitedly.  
"Kari, do you want to come?" TK asked.  
"Sounds like fun," Kari said taking TK's hand.

**

* * *

**

"Matt? Where's you game?" Lea asked sleepily from her spot on the park bench.  
"Not far from here. Why?" Matt asked looking down at the brown haired girl.  
"I don't you to be late. Tai would kill me."  
"I don't see why. I'm not that good."  
"Tai trusts you."  
"I don't know why."  
"You two thin a lot alike. He knows you'll be at his side when he's in danger, just like he'd be at your side."  
"How do you know stuff like this?"  
"I'm sorta like that," Lea admitted. "We should get going or you'll be late.

**

* * *

**

Lea and Kari were quietly watching the soccer game. _"I've got to get rid of Ken. Lea thought to herself. But from what's I've seen he's bent on taking over that nice world."_  
"Hey, Lea?" Kari asked suddenly.  
"Yes?" Leas answered snapping back into the real world.  
"Are you serious about Matt?"  
"Of course. Why'd asked that?"  
"Some girls date him only to say that they dated _MATT_."  
"I don't do things for the popular vote," Lea said tiredly. The players on the field switched places off the field. Matt waved and Lea waved back. "Matt's special to me. I don't want to lose him," Lea sighed.  
"You sound depressed."  
"No. Just thinking."  
**"GO, TK!"** Kari yelled suddenly. Lea smiled. She really likes him. I wonder if I've ever looked that happy.

"Hey Matt! Who'd you wave at?" One of the guys on his team asked.  
"I recognize Tai's sister, but who's the other one?" Another one asked.  
"My girlfriend, Lea." The first guys nodded.  
"Not bad Ishida. Now if she could cook, I bet she'd be nearly perfect."  
"She's a great cook. And she's really nice."  
"How'd you meet her?"  
"She's Tai's cousin. We went over to Tai's house and she cooked dinner for every one. I asked her out a couple of days later."  
"You've got to introduce us to her after the game."

Matt led his friends over to where Lea and Kari were sitting. "Matt! Great job!" Lea yelled throwing her arms around him.  
"Thanks," Matt said hugging her back. "I want you to meet some of my team mates. This is Tom and that is Dan."  
"It's nice to meet you," Lea said snuggling against Matt. Matt looked a little surprised.  
"TK! Great game!" Kari yelled running up to him.  
"So, now they're a couple?" Tom asked  
"Yeah."  
"Does Davis know?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah. He's taking it pretty well," Matt said.  
"Hey guys great game!" Davis yelled running up to the small group.  
"Well speak of the Devil," Lea said smiling.  
"Think if we mention Tai he'll show up?"  
"Hey guys!" Tai yelled across the field  
"What do you think?" Leas asked sarcastically.  
"That's creepy," Dan said softly.  
"Great game, Tai!" Lea yelled to him.  
"So were you able to follow ok?" Tai asked kicking the soccer ball around. Lea stole the ball and kicked around a bit before popping into up in the air to him.  
"Yeah, but it's easier to follow, when you're playing," Lea told Tai.  
"You play?" Tom asked.  
"A little."  
"We should go," Matt said to Tai.  
"Where are we going?" Davis asked excitedly.  
"Back to Tai's house," Matt told him.  
_"Wow, he reminds me of a puppy about to go for a car ride."_ Tai's mom pulled up in the van.  
"All right! We get to go for a car ride!" Davis exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

Ken stomped around his room. "I'm bored!" Ken yelled. Wormmon sighed. Ken wouldn't do any thing except eat and complain while Flame was gone.  
"She should be here with me! Ruling by my side like a queen, instead of being in that other world being treated like a peasant!" Ken spat out the last would like a bad taste.  
"Maybe she's grounded off her computer," Wormmon suggested.  
"Than I'll go get her!" Ken started walking away.  
"Do you know where she lives?" Wormmon asked.  
"No, but how hard can it be to find some one named Flame?"  
"Ever think that's not her real name?"  
_"She wouldn't lie to me would she?"_ Ken asked himself. _"No, she wouldn't. At first, she probably didn't trust me enough to give me her real name. And she probably just thought of giving me her name and she hasn't had time yet."_ Ken thought.

**

* * *

**

LeaMarie lay silently awake. _"I have to ditch Ken. I can't keep popping into the Digiworld and not expect to get caught. I could just stop going, but he might come looking for me. Wouldn't that be great? On a nice romantic date with Matt, and suddenly Ken comes in yelling 'Flame! I finally found you!' That would hurt Matt more. I could just tell him. No. How'd I do that? Pull him aside and say, 'Matt, sweetie, You know Ken? Well I worked with him for a while. I fact I was the one who talked _ _Davis__ into hitting TK.' He'd kill me." _Lea sighed deeply. "Man, this sucks." Lea got up and wrote a quick note, grabbed her laptop and walked out.

**

* * *

**

Kari, Lea, breakfast!" Kari's mom said opening the door Kari rolled over. "Where's Lea?" Her mom asked.  
"She's not here?" Kari asked sleepily.  
"Tai! Have you seen Lea!" Tai's mom yelled franticly.  
"Not since she went to bed last night. Why?"  
"Mom, there's a note." Kari said pointing towards a folded piece of red paper on the bed.  
"Oh! She's only gone for a walk."  
"It's not like Lea to get up so early," Tai said from the doorway.  
"Maybe she couldn't sleep," Kari said crawling out of bed.  
"'Scuse me. I'm going to change," Kari said glaring at Tai. Tai turned and left. Kari looked around the room. _"I can't believe I'm looking for her diary."_  
"Hi, Matt. Come in!" Kari heard Tai say. Kari walked out to greet him.  
"Hi, Matt."  
"Hi, Kari. Is Lea here?"  
"Ah no. She went for a walk. But come in. She shouldn't be gone too long," Kari said sitting down at the table.  
"Matt, would like something to eat?" Tai's mom asked.  
"Yeah. That'd be great.

**

* * *

**

"Ken, I'm sorry. No that doesn't even start to work. I'm not sorry." Wormmon walked out of the compound.  
"Flame! Ken has been worrying about you. Come on, I'll take you to him," Wormmon lead the way. "Master, look who I found!" Wormmon yelled.  
"Flame!" Ken yelled throwing his arms around her. "Now that you're back we can work on the plan."  
"The plan?" Flame asked.  
"Remember? We're going to attack those brats. Come on! They'll be here any second and we want to get good seats!" Ken yelled pulling Flame out the door.  
_"Ah great! This is just perfect!"_ Flame/Lea sarcastically thought to herself.

Kari had just dropped her plate in the sink when her D3 went off. Tai and Matt were sitting on the couch when she ran in. "Guys, something's going on in the Digital World!" She told them as the phone range.  
"Tai, Davis is on the phone for you!"  
"Thanks, Mom!" He picked up the phone. "Hi, Davis. Yeah I just heard. Let me call Izzy and I'll call you back. Ok. Talk to you in a bit." Tai hung up and dialed Izzy's number "Hey Izzy. Can we get to the Digiworld to day? We can great! Something's going on. Every one needs to get there. Yep. C-ya." Tai hung up and redialed Davis. "Call Joe, TK. Tell Joe to call Sora and Mimi I'll call Yolei and Cody. Meet at the school as soon as you can!"  
"It looks like Tai's in his leader mood." Matt commented to Kari.  
"Yeah."  
"You guys ready?"  
"You made two phone calls already?"  
"Yolei said gong to go get Cody."

**

* * *

**

Izzy was waiting quietly typing. "So Izzy what's up?" Tai asked skidding into the room followed closely by Kari and Matt. "Ken's taken over a large percentage of the Digiworld."  
"So we're going in?" Matt asked.  
"I think we all should go," Davis said coming in the door.  
"I think he's right," TK said followed by Cody and Yolei.  
"Who's missing?" Tai asked looking around.  
"Don't you dare leave with out us!" Sora demand.  
"Yeah really!" Mini said walking in with Joe.  
"Great we're all here! DigiPort open!" Yolei yelled.

**

* * *

**

When the 'Destined arrived, they found themselves right in the center of a large circle of digimon. "Crap." Tai summarized. The Destined Digimon DigiVolved and formed a protective circle around the Destined.  
" Davis, watch out for any Flymon." Cody warned.  
"Um...ok." Tai, Matt, TK and Davis stepped out in front of the others.  
"Go get them guys!" Davis yelled.  
"I don't think so!" Ken yelled back pointing at Davis. "Flymon, get them!" Flamedramon tried to block the first wave but they kept coming.  
"Hey I could use a hand here!" Flamedramon yelled as he was pushed back.  
"Needle spray!" Togemon yelled sending out needles at an incredible speed.  
"Thanks!"  
"Take 'em down guys!" Tai yelled. The digimon were each busy fighting their own battle.  
"Birdramon! DigiVolve!" Sora yelled out.  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Garudamon joined up with Halcemon and took down about 10 of the Flymon.  
"HAHHAHA! You're finished DigiDesitned!" Ken yelled out to them. "Isn't this fun, Flame?" Ken asked smiling at her. "Flame?" He asked looking worried as she watched her watching the 'Destined. "Don't worry. Your plan is foolproof."  
"No plan is foolproof." Flame muttered softly.  
"What could go wrong?"  
"How about the Digidestined finishing off the Flymon and them turning their attacks on us?" Flame asked.  
"What?"  
"Look," she said pointing out at the Destined as they finished of the last Flymon.  
"Wargreymon aim at Ken!" Tai ordered. The gigaclaw hit the rocks underneath of Ken. Ken fell to the ground. A figure was sent rolling down into Matt. "What the!" Tai asked stepping back.  
"Flame!" Ken yelled jumping up and running to her.  
"Lea?" Matt asked helping her up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, hi?" Lea asked.  
"Flame, are you alright?" Ken asked running to her side.  
"I thins she has some explaining to do," Davis said.  
"I agree," Cody said glaring at her.  
"You see..." Lea started reaching into her pocket searching for something. She pulled out an ancient looking digivice. "I've had this..."  
"How could you join with him!" Matt demanded.  
"I"  
"You just wanted to know our plans didn't you!" Matt continued.  
"No! I only wanted to help..."  
**"HIM! The others were right! I should NEVER have asked you out!"**  
"Matt, please!" Lea begged  
"You dated him?" Ken demanded.  
"Yes!"  
**"BUT I WAS DATING YOU!" **Ken yelled.  
"That's it! I'm outta here!" Matt said going through the TV.  
"Yeah, me too!" Ken yelled leaving.  
"Come on!" Tai yelled grabbing her arm. "I think you've done enough damage here."

**

* * *

**

_"I can't believe she fooled me!"_ Matt thought angrily to himself. "I really liked her! And she's been dating Ken probably before she said yes to me!" Matt yelled.  
"Matt?" TK asked looking in Matt's room.  
"Please, TK. I really don't want to here I told you so right now."  
"I know. I'm sorry. We all are."  
"Thanks. Can I please be alone?"  
"Sure." TK sighed. He could hear Matt sniffling. The phone range. "Hello?" TK asked.  
"Hi, TK. How's Matt?" Tai asked.  
"I don't think he's doing to well."  
"Do you think you could leave a note for him to call me back?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks. Kari wants to talk to you."  
"Hi, TK."  
"Hi, Kari."  
"How's Matt?"  
"Not good. How about the witch that did this to him?"  
"She's in our room sobbing her eyes out."  
"Really?"  
"Really. I almost fell sorry for her."  
"Why?"  
"Um...promise to tell?"  
"Yeah."  
"I sorta read her diary."  
"You did what?" TK asked surprised.  
"I didn't realize it was her diary until after I'd started to read it. She also talks in her sleep," Kari whispered into the phone.  
"Well, um what do you think we should do?"  
"I don't know. Let's just see what Tai and the others think up."  
"Ok. I'd better get going and call mom. She has no clue I'm over here."  
"Ok. Night."  
"Night, Kari, c-ya in the morning."

**

* * *

**

Lea lay on the bed crying softly. _"Great. Look at me! I'm crying over a guy! I'm going to call Tiki._" Lea got up and walked to the phone. "Hello? Tiki? You know that thing I was talking about last time? You know, me dating Matt? He broke up with me. He caught me in the Digiworld. How? I rolled down a hill into him. It's not funny!" Tai paused as he walked by. Lea started to laugh. "Ok, ok, I see your point! Yeah. You ARE! Coolness. So what do you think? Show him? You sure about that? No! Oh, you're a big comfort. Snot. Are too. Ok, yep. THANKS! I'll call you after I talk to him. No, I'll wait a day or so. Ok, talk to you later. Yep. BYE!" Lea went back to her room and laid down. _"I'll talk to him tomorrow."_ LeaMarie though to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Part 2 is typed up! Now I've got to finish part 3 and type that one up too! I hope you're enjoying reading this, 'cuz I'm having a blast writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The respectful owners do. But I do own LeaMarie (Lea) and Flame since they're a take off of myself. And Tiki owns herself. Please do not take LeaMarie without my permission. And you'll have to ask Tiki about herself.


	3. At long last chapter 3!

**She Loves me, She Loves Me Not: Part 3  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium  
page 8, Tiki E. Rocket **

**

* * *

**

Matt winced as he opened his eyes. Sunlight was poured through the open window. "I don't think I slept at all last night," Matt muttered at himself. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:30. "What woke me up?"  
"Hi Mr. Ishida. Is Matt home?"  
"Yeah, he's still sleeping from what I can tell."  
"Oh." The female voice said sounding disappointed.  
"Do you want me to go check and see if he's up yet?"  
"Yes please. If it's not to much trouble." Matt rolled over and closed his eyes.  
"Matt?" His dad asked opening the door. "LeaMarie is here to see you." Matt muttered something. "What was that?"  
"So?"  
"Aren't you going to get up?"  
"No, to tired."  
"Ok." The door closed. "I'm sorry, he says he's to tired to get up right now."  
"Oh, ok. Could you ask him to call me when he gets a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you. Bye, Mr. Ishida."  
"Bye." Matt heard the front door open and close. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought of yesterday's events. _"She's in league with Ken. How could she do that to me?"  
_"Matt, get up!" His dad ordered flipping on the lights. Matt ducked under the covers.  
"Why?" Matt asked from under the covers.  
"I think we need to talk." Matt sat up.  
"About what?" Matt's dad sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"LeaMarie seemed upset. And last night I could hear you talking in your sleep."  
"Dad, we just had a fight yesterday. I just didn't want to see her right this minute."  
"I see. Well don't let things go unresolved for to long."  
"I won't."

**

* * *

**

Lea walked home feeling depressed. _"Well it couldn't have gone much worse. I'd feel much better if he'd just yelled at me. And the others aren't helping any. There're just making me feel worse. Well I guess that's kinda what they're trying to do."_ Lea sighed. _"I don't even WANT to go back to the apartment. It's colder in there than _ _Wisconsin__ in January... I need my long underwear in there." _Lea thought sadly. She sighed as watched a couple walking side by side. "What's wrong with me!" she demanded. "Since when do I wallow in self-pity?" She sighed again. "Since now." she continued walking back to the apartment.

**

* * *

**

Izzy, Davis, TK, Kari, Sora, and Tai were all sitting in Tai's room. "How did she get into the Digiworld?" Tai asked Izzy.  
"I don't know. I though only the D3's could open the Port, but now I'm no so sure."  
"Maybe Ken came and picked her up?" TK suggested.  
"It's possible, but if you remember, Ken didn't know her name," Izzy pointed out.  
"So, maybe she never told him her name. Maybe she put a spell on him!" Davis yelled jumping up.  
" Davis, I doubt she's witch," Sora said sounding tired.  
"You never know. Maybe she put all of you guys under a spell and I'm the only one not under one! Maybe I'm under one too!" Davis yelled panicking.  
" Davis, you're not under a spell," Kari told him firmly.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. And since when do we always call Lea 'She' instead of ever menacing her name?"  
"Kari's right. It's almost like we're afraid of her," TK said softly.  
"Well, she did take Matt out with one blow."  
"But it didn't look like she meant to."  
"Hi, Auntie." They heard Lea say from the living room.  
"Oh, hi, Dear. How'd it go?"  
"Alright. I'm going to call home, is that alright?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." The Digidestined could hear Lea dialing the phone.  
"Hi, Tiki. No, he wouldn't even talk to me. You will! You are the best! You're going to sign it like that? Wow, you haven't sighed anything like that for years. Coolness. Well I should go. Yeah, I'm using my aunt's phone. Ok. Yep. You too! Bye!" She hung up the phone.  
"I wonder what she's up to," Izzy said watching the door.  
"I haven't the slighted idea."  
"I'm going out again!" They heard Lea yell.  
"I wouldn't trust her if my life depended on it," Vemon stated.  
"You really wouldn't have understood me a while ago," Gatomon told him.  
"So do you think we misunderstood her?" Tai asked.  
"We could've."

**

* * *

**

Matt had finally emerged from his room and was pouring himself a glass of juice when the doorbell rang. Matt watched as his dad answered it. "Oh, hi, LeaMarie."  
"Hi, Mr. Ishida. I decided that what I need to talk to Matt about can't wait."  
"Come in. I'm just on my way to the station, so I'll be out of your way."  
"Thanks, Sir," Lea said stepping into the apartment.  
"No problem. Bye, Matt. Bye, Lea."  
"Bye, Sir."  
"Bye, Dad." Matt's father quickly left. "What do you want?" Matt snarled coldly.  
"The chance to tell you the truth."  
"I'm listening."  
"Can we sit down? It's kind of a long story, but I'll keep to the main detail." Matt nodded his head and led the way over to the sofa. "Ok, you know how I told you that I've never really stayed in one spot for to long? Well that's not totally true. A long time ago, well not THAT long ago, I'd just come back to America when a couple of kids I knew and me were out at recess. One of the girls and I had gotten into a fight. After a few minutes of fighting we got bored and stopped. Just than there was a white blinding light." Lea stopped and looked up at Matt.  
"So?"  
"We found ourselves in another world. There we were, all alone, just us kids, when there was a low growling sound. Out of a clump of bushes jumped a giant liony looking thing. It looked very mean, and hungry. It started advancing on us when these little things jumped in front of us. Each of them were different. They started blowing bubbles at the Lionmon. But they couldn't stop him. Suddenly a bright multi-colored light surrounded them and they each changed and got bigger. They all attacked again. One shot fire, one electricity, one water, and one shot out razor sharp leaves. The Lionmon ran off.  
"That was our first battle. Those little guys weren't afraid of anything. Sometimes we'd even end up helping. Sometimes throwing rocks, or hitting what ever with sticks. But we soon learnt that we could be hurt." Lea stopped and put her hand on her right hip.  
"You were DigiDestined?" Matt asked skeptically.  
"Yeah, we were."  
"Prove it," Matt demanded. Lea sighed and stood up. She pulled out an old, beat up, looking digivice. It was older looking than Matt and the other's.  
"See, when we went to the Digiworld it was still pretty new."  
"Why can't I believe you were the first Destined?" Matt asked her.  
"I didn't say we were the first, I said we were there when the D-World was pretty new." Lea told him softly.  
"And battling that's something I really can't believe."  
"We were fighting Mantismon," Lea said softly. "My bestfriend was in deep trouble. Her foot was caught under a rock and she couldn't get away. I was able to get her out of the way, but the Mantismon got me instead," Lea muttered softly touching her hip.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"You want me to prove it to you!" Lea asked voice rising.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Well can we at least go some where without so many window?"  
"Sure." Matt led Lea to his room. She pulled her pants and underwear down about an inch on her right side. There was about five inches long scar going from the top of her hip to where her thigh started.  
"That's where it got me." Lea told him pointing to the scar. Matt reached out to touch it, than changed his mind. "You can tough it. It doesn't hurt." He toughed it softly.  
**"MATT!"** TK yelled suddenly standing in the doorway.  
"TK, it's not what it looks like!" Matt told him quickly. TK glared at Lea.  
"What are you doing here?" TK demanded.  
"Telling Matt the truth," Lea told him.  
"Really." Matt told him. TK looked surprised.  
"Yesterday you said you guys were through, now I catch you two doing who knows what! I told you about her before you even started dating!" TK yelled. "I wish you'd make up your mind!" He yelled and ran out of the apartment.  
"Man!" Matt declared sitting down on his bed. Lea sat next to him. "He didn't believe me." Lea put her hand over his.  
"He will."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"But..."  
"He'll know and believe the truth soon enough."  
"What do you mean?"  
"One of the other 'Destined from my group are sending Izzy a special e-mail."  
"They are? Why?"  
"I called her and told her what's up."  
"How did you figure out we were DigiDestined?"  
"You guys weren't really quite about it. Plus that stuffed Gatomon in Kari's closet was kind of a dead give away." Matt smiled.  
"Um...Lea, about Ken."  
"I have absolutely no feelings for him."  
"Than why did you," Lea put a finger on his lips.  
"I wanted to go back to the DigiWorld. When I got there I heard about Ken, and I figured that it would be the fastest way to learn about all the new stuffs there."  
"I see."  
"I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore."  
"We DigiDestined have to stick together, don't we?" Matt asked smiling.

**

* * *

**

"So they're back together?" Tai asked TK.  
"That's what it looked like." Kari put her hand on his. TK pulled her a little closer to him.  
"Tai, I just received an e-mail. I think you should see this," Izzy said pointing to his computer screen.  
"What's it say?" Davis asked from behind Tai. "Tai's hair is too big."  
"It says 'Hi, you don't know me, but I was told that you're a DigiDestined. I, and several of my friends are too. I'm sure you want proof, so we'll meet you in the DigiWorld tomorrow at 4:30 you're time. The Crest of Earth."  
"Think it's real?" Tai asked Izzy.  
"I don't know. I think it might be. It originates from America. Odd."  
"What?"  
"The address was created about two years before we went to the DigiWorld for the first time."  
"So?" Davis asked.  
"We knew we weren't the fist 'Destined but they could be."  
"Cool!" Davis said bouncing around.  
"I'll call Matt and tell him to meet us at your house tomorrow at 4." Tai told Izzy.

**

* * *

**

Matt flipped on the TV just as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Matt. Is Lea there?"  
"No, she's not. You just missed her."  
"Good. I needed to talk to you without her there. We need to be at Izzy's house at 4 tomorrow. We've got some interesting things we need to talk care of."  
"Like what?" Matt asked.  
"You'll find out when you get there!" Tai snapped.  
"Ok, ok. 4, I'll be there," Matt said as he rolled his eyes. _"Geez, Tai still hasn't changed one bit."_

**

* * *

**

Tai hung up the phone just as Lea walked in. Tai glared at her as she set a notebook and several books on the table. Lea glared right back at him. "Well if it isn't the traitor," Davis snarled. Lea simply walked passed him. Davis glared at her as she sat down and started flipping through the books. Tai looked over her shoulder.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just something," Lea said not really paying attention.  
"Did any of you guys take English?" Tai asked. The others shook their heads.  
"Tai, please, I'm in a relatively good mood. Please leave me ALONE!" Lea demanded.  
"Oh, I wonder why you're in a good mood," TK said sarcastically.  
"Oooh, sarcasm from the little angel." Dead silence enveloped the room as Lea turned back to her notebook and started scribbling in it. Tai and TK's eyes were locked together in amazement.  
"Angel?" Davis asked missing everything.  
"NEVER MIND, DAVIS," Tai hissed.  
"Ok," Davis said softly. The phone rang and Kari rushed to pick it up.  
"Uh...just a second. Lea, phone," Kari said looking confused.  
"Hello?" Lea asked and then switched to English.  
"Who was it?" Tai asked Kari.  
"I don't know. They said 'Lea' and that was it. It was like the person didn't know Japanese."  
"Was it male or female?"  
"Err...I think it was male?" Kari said softly.  
"You couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl? You know there's kind of a big difference."  
"It was either a guy with a really high voice, or a girl, but it sort of sounded like a guy." Lea hung up the phone and went back to the notebook.  
"So, who was it?" Tai asked. Lea sighed and looked at her watch.  
"It was one of my friends from America," Lea told him, as she stood up.  
"Now where are you going?" Tai's mom asked as she saw Lea gathering up her books again.  
"To the library. I'm never going to get any work done here," She explained.  
"I really don't trust her." Davis muttered. Tai sighed as he felt a headache coming on.  
_"First the Digiworld, the Lea, now newer...or would that be older Digidestined?"_ "What's next?"  
Tai asked himself.  
"Huh?" Davis asked again.  
"Nothing."  
"Tai, please don't go nuts before we meet the new destined," Kari pleaded. Tai smiled at her.  
"I won't, although I don't know how much longer I can stay sane."

**

* * *

**

Matt arrived at Izzy's house at exactly 4. The others were already there waiting for him. "Hi, guys." Matt said as Izzy let him in. "So what's up?"  
"We're going to the Digiworld to meet up with possibly the FIRST Digidestined," Izzy explained. Matt hid a smile.  
"Really? Cool. So when are we going?"  
"In half an hour. Tai wanted us here early so we could get together and plan exactly what we're going to do," Izzy told him.  
"Cool." Matt smiled as Davis was hitting on Kari even though she was cuddling with TK. Sora and Tai were busy talking about soccer. Izzy and Yolei were pouring over Izzy's laptop. And Cody and Joe were discussing their crests. Matt looked around for a second seeking out the missing 'destined. "Where's Mimi?" He asked.  
"She'll meet us there," Sora explained looking up from a magazine she and Tai were looking at. "Guys we'd better get going. Remember we don't knew exactly were they're going to be," Joe reminded them.  
"Well then, LET'S GO!" Yolei yelled.

The 'Destined arrived in a patch of woods. At first, there was silence. It was broken by a shriek.  
"This way!" Davis yelled running towards the sound.  
"There he goes again," Yolei muttered.  
"As long as he doesn't come after me again," TK commented. Kari nodded.  
"Let's go catch up with him, before he hurts himself," Tai sighed and took off running after Davis. When they finally found him he was slowly backing away from two girls and a guy all of them were in a fighting stance. "Hey!" Tai yelled to the small group.  
"Hello," One girl with black hair responded.  
"Are you the other DigiDestined?" Yolei asked. The girl who seemed to be the leader relaxed and motioned for the others to relax as well.  
"Yes. You must be Tai. I am Tiki, crest holder of Earth."  
"Yeah, I'm Tai, and this is Sora, TK, Kari, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Davis."  
"This is Lucky, crest holder of Water, and StormChaser is the crest holder of Weather."  
"It's nice to meet you," Sora ventured.  
"You too," Tiki responded. StormChaser asked her a question in English. "Where's LeaMarie?" Tiki asked. All but Matt glared.  
"Why do you want HER here?" Davis snarled. Tiki let out a chilling laugh.  
"Well she IS the crest holder of Fire," She explained. A silence engulfed the clearing, then Tiki let out a scream that startled the others. "LEA!" A rustling sound was heard from the tree that Matt was leaning on. Matt instinctively looked up, as something fell out of the tree. Matt held out his arms and tried to catch it. It turned out to be a little bigger than he though it was and both he and "it" hit the ground. "Hi Lea!" Tiki exclaimed happily.  
"Hi. Nice catch, Matt. Thanks," Lea said as she started to untangle herself from Matt.  
"OW! My foot!" Tiki yelled as Lea's knee landed on it.  
"Oops. Sorry," Lea said and then burst out giggling. "I'm ticklish!" She exclaimed as Matt moved his hand. Matt smiled as he tried not to tickle her. After a bit Lea snuggled into Matt.  
"How about we stay here and every one else comes here?" She suggested.  
"Lea," StormChaser said smiling.  
"SC!" Lea yelled happily. She jumped up and hugged him. Tiki said something in English to Lea and then got a hug. Then Lea hugged Lucky.  
"So, these are the new 'Destined," Tiki stated looking every one over. She stopped at Joe and smiled. "Rrrawr," She muttered. Joe started blushing.  
"So do they talk?" Davis asked pointing at StormChaser and Lucky.  
"Normally they won't shut up, but since they don't speak Japanese, and the translators aren't working yet, they like to keep quite," Tiki explained. Lea sat down next to Matt.  
"How's that coming?" Lea asked leaning on Matt.  
"It's coming, it's coming."  
"What translators?" Joe asked.  
"Tiki's working on a voice translator. We hope that'll translate English into Japanese and vice versa," Lea explained.  
"Cool," TK started.  
"Hey everybody!" Mimi exclaimed. StormChaser looked at Mimi's pink hair and shrugged. Tiki glared at him.  
"Mimi, this is Lea, Tiki, StormChaser, and Lucky," Tai introduced her.  
"Oh, Hi! It's so great to meet you!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"It's nice to meet you too," Lea and Tiki said together. The other two just nodded their heads.  
"We were wondering," Tai started looking at Sora "how much has the DigiWorld changed?"  
"A lot. Everything is bigger and brighter," Tiki said looking around.  
"And a lot of the digimon have changed," Lea said motioning to Agumon and Biomon.  
"Yeah, come to think of it, weren't Agumons kind of a grayish yellow color?" Tiki asked.  
"Yeah. Like you said, everything is brighter." StormChaser started pointing at a giant plant.  
"And bigger. The last time I saw that plant, I could've stepped on it," Lea commented.  
"Don't you dare! I like my plant!" Tiki declared.  
"Could you tell us about your trip to the DigiWorld?" Izzy asked.  
"Sure!" Tiki chirped. "We were seven and eight years old when we first got there. Every thing was big, dark, and kind of scary...

**FLASH BACK **

"Oh wow! Look at the size of that flower!" A little Tiki exclaimed running toward it. Little Lea looked towards it and then at some giant trees.  
"Where are we?" Whined a younger StormChaser.  
"I don't know," Lea said softy.  
"Oh wow! Look at this place!" Lucky exclaimed happily bouncing around.  
"It's different," Lea muttered looking around.  
"Hey look!" Tiki exclaimed pointing at something in the sky.  
"What is that?" StormChaser asked squinting at it.  
"A small plane?" Lea suggested.  
"It's not the right shape," Tiki protested.  
"Well maybe if we leave it alone it won't hurt us!" Lucky said happily. They watched until the thing flew off.  
"I'm hungry!" Tiki suddenly yelled. Lea thought for a minute.  
"Here," She said pulling out a half-eaten chocolate bar.  
"Thanks!" Tiki exclaimed pouncing on the candy. Something in the bushes nearby moved.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. But I don't think I wanna find out," LeaMarie said backing away, just as a large lion pounced out of the bushes. At first, it didn't see the four kids. It looked like it was going to walk away until LeaMarie sneezed. Its head snapped towards them.  
"You couldn't have waited a few more seconds?" Tiki asked slowly backing away from the lion.  
"That doesn't look like any lion I've ever seen," Lucky commented. The Lionmon advanced slowly growling.  
"POW!" was heard than a light pink bubble hit Lionmon.  
"What was that?" StormChaser asked.  
"A bubble?" Lucky guessed.  
"Stay away from them!" A high pitched voice demanded. The four kids turned to the voice. They saw four small creatures. One was red, one was green, one was an aqua color, and the last was a sky blue. They started shooting bubbles at the Lionmon. It backed away under the assault of bubbles. Finally it just turned and ran.  
"Wow! You guys are cool!" Tiki exclaimed.  
"Thanks," The green thing responded.  
"What are you?" StormChaser asked the sky blue thing.  
"We're digital monsters, other wise known as Digimon," It told him.  
"I'm Demitigeramon," The red one said bouncing up to Lea.  
"I'm Demibeastymon," The green one jumped in right after.  
"I'm Demiaquamon! Yep, yep! That's me!" The aqua one bounced in.  
"I'm Demiskaimon!" The last one quipped. "It's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too," StormChaser replied.  
"Could you tell us where we are?" Lea asked them.  
"We're not too far from Primary Village," Demitigeramon replied. The children gave her a confused look.  
"They're not from here, remember?" Demibeastymon asked.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot!"  
"You're in the Digiworld, Yep! Yep!" Demiaquamon chirped.  
"So where's that?" Lea asked. "And how can we get home?"  
"It's here, and we don't know," Demiskaimon said.  
"Oh that's great!" Lea said sarcastically.

**END FLASHBACK **

"After that we battled a lot. Eventually our digimon digivolved," Tiki told them.  
"Demitigeramon into Tigramon. Demibeastymon into Beastymon, Demiaquamon to Aquamon, and Demiskaimon into Skaimon," Lea said.  
"Lots of weird stuff happened. We grew up really fast," Tiki continued. "At first, Lea and I couldn't stand each other but now we're more like sisters."  
"So what kinds of digimon did you meet?" Izzy asked.  
"Oh, lots of different ones! Lionmon, Nymphmon, Beemon, Flymon, Roachmon, Mantismon-" Matt felt Lea shiver a bit- "Just tons of 'em!" Tiki said happily. Mimi was looking excited.  
"Wow! What's a Mantismon?" She asked. Lea shivered again.  
"It's a big green bug that looks like a praying mantis! It's even got the big pinchers."  
"Any other questions?" Lea interrupted. Matt pulled her closer to him.  
"Yeah, I have one. Matt was really upset with you. How did you two get to be friends again?" Davis asked. Tiki's eyes widened, and she quickly translated what Davis said for Lucky and StormChaser. Their eyes widened. Lea frantically waved her arms.  
"NO! I told him the truth about me being a digidestined!"  
"And he believed you right off the bat?" TK asked skeptically.  
"No it took a while."  
Tiki was quickly translating for her siblings. SC smirked, and said something that had Lea yelling at him a hundred miles an hour. He raised his arms up and started yelling at the same pace. Tiki and Lucky were rolling on the ground laughing.  
A beeping noise emanated from StormChaser's pants. Everyone looked, and then the girls looked away blushing, while SC pulled a pager out of his pocket. He pushed a button and looked at one end of what was obviously a pager, and said something quickly to Lea in English.  
"They've got to go now," Tiki translated. Lea glared at her.  
"He was talking to me."  
"Yeah, but I'm faster tongued than you," she said, sticking the object in question out at her sister figure.  
"A bird's gonna land on that!"  
"There aren't any real birds in the digiworld..." Tiki muttered back.  
StormChaser thought for a moment, then said "Iko!", the Japanese word for "Let's go!"  
Lea sighed, and moved to hug Tiki good bye, but Tiki stepped back. Lea gave her a questioning look, to which Tiki responded, "I'm staying here."  
"Oh really?" She translated this to StormChaser, who didn't look surprised.  
"I already told them," Tiki said, grinning. "I'm going to stay here. It makes the job easier when you've got more than one person working on it, you know?"  
Matt looked at Lea, puzzled. "Job?"  
"The translators on our Digivices, and generally remodeling them," she explained.  
"Can I help?" Izzy asked. "I've always wanted to look at one of those on the inside."  
Tiki nodded, though a little reluctantly, at him. "I suppose you could... But you can only watch!"  
Lea rolled her eyes. "Tiki, be nice!"  
"Fine..." She sighed. "You can help... but only a little."  
"I'll work on getting her to lighten up later," Lea whispered to Izzy.  
"Thanks!"  
Lea and Tiki returned to saying good bye to their surrogate siblings, then turned back to the rest of the DigiDestined.  
"How'd you get here?" Tai questioned, suspicious of Lea's methods. "The computer password is turned on."  
"I used my laptop."  
"What laptop?" TK asked.  
"Yeah, I've never seen you with a laptop!" Kari agreed.  
"Eh," She said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's been around."  
Tiki grinned. "She probably stole Xanatos's credit card."  
"I didn't!" Lea cried indignantly. "He gave it to me!"  
"Who?" Davis asked.  
"Whoa, he had a smart question," Tiki muttered to Lea, then snickered.  
"He's my uncle who owns a big company and gets paid lots of money!" she declared.  
"Oh..." Davis's stomach growled in hunger. "I'm hungry! Let's get back and get something to eat."  
"I'm with Davis! Let's GO!" Veemon yelled, jumping up and down.  
"We might as well go back, there's nothing to do here," Yolei commented.  
"Okay, Let's go!" Davis echoed Veemon.  
"You hungry?" Matt asked Lea.  
"Yeah," Lea replied. "Tiki?"  
"I need to eat once every three hours or I get crabby," Tiki said. "What do you think?"  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"An hour and a half ago. How long will it take these people to pick a restaurant?"  
"Damn," Lea muttered, "We'd better hurry..."  
With that, the troupe set off for the real world.

Tiki loaded up the third layer of food onto her plate at the buffet line.  
"Tiki, you know, you can always come back for another plateful..." Sora said hesitantly.  
"I know!" Tiki replied through a mouthful of crab wonton. "This is just plate one!"  
"This is nothing," Lea said, grinning. "You should see when she adds Jell-O to her ice cream."  
Tiki swallowed, held up a dignified finger, and responded with "That's later."  
At the table, Mimi was sitting uncomfortably close to Matt.  
"How've you been?" Mimi asked. "It's been so long!"  
"I've been fine," Matt said, scooting closer to Lea's chair. "I've got a girlfriend and everything."  
Mimi's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, really? That's so sweet? What's she like?"  
"Oh, you've met her. It's Lea."  
"What about me?" Lea asked, sitting down. She gave Matt a light kiss on the cheek. He blushed faintly and smiled.  
Mimi's eyebrow twitched again. "Oh, you two are SO cute together!"  
Lea half smiled her appreciation at Mimi, then dove into her food.  
"So Matt," Mimi went on, "Do you ever remember what we had?"  
"We had something?" he responded, giving her a blank look. He picked a pork bun off his plate and took a bite.  
"Don't you remember?" She said, feigning hurt. "When we went to the Digiworld the first time! We tried to hide it from each other, but we never could..."  
"Uhm... yeah..." he muttered, pretending he knew what she was talking about.  
"Actually, I don't think I ever quite got over it," she continued, half hiding her blushing cheeks behind her hands. "Don't you think we'd still be cute together?"  
"Sure," Matt said, completely ignoring her now.  
"Really!" Mimi cried.  
Lea choked on a spring roll. "What!"  
"Whuh?" Matt looked up to see one ecstatic girl on one side of him, and one very pissed girl to the other side.  
"What's goin' on?" he asked.  
"Matt, which one of us do you like best?" Mimi said.  
"Yes, do tell," Lea continued, glowering.  
"How'd I end up in this mess?" Matt muttered to himself.  
Tiki snickered from her spot in a nearby booth.  
TK gave her a strange look. "What's so funny? My brother's about to be lovingly ripped to pieces!"  
Tiki giggled at the analogy. "Nah. Mimi's too ditzy to do anything if he says no to her, and if he says no to Lea... well... she likes him enough for it to be a quick and painless ripping."  
TK blanched. Kari giggled.  
"I don't think you need to worry, TK," she said. "I bet Lea wouldn't hurt him even if she had to!"  
"What about her and Ken?" TK pointed out. "She sure seemed ready to hurt him then."  
"Nuh uh!" came the response from both girls.  
"I know my sister," Tiki explained. "She didn't want to hurt anybody then. It kinda turned out that way, but it wasn't intentional. 'You've got to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'"  
"Tiki's got a point," Kari said. "Lea didn't want to hurt any of us."  
"Well..." Tiki commented, "Maybe Davis..."  
"No big loss!" came the response from Kari and TK.  
"What're they laughing about?" Davis muttered from his table, glaring at the table where Kari was sitting. He watched Joe sit down somewhat cautiously next to Tiki.  
"My guess is, it's something you wouldn't want to hear," Izzy stated. His sharper hearing had picked up on every word, and it'd taken some effort to keep from laughing along with them.  
"I think you just need to lighten up, Davis," Sora said, smiling kindly at him. Davis sighed.  
"Yeah!" Tai agreed. "You can't lead in a team when you're in a bad mood!"  
Yolei and Cody sat side by side across from the fight over Matt, watching.  
"I think I've seen better stare downs on wrestling," Yolei commented.  
"You watch that stuff?"  
"Only when I have nothing else to do."  
"Oh."  
Cody picked at his Lo Mein noodles. Yolei munched thoughtfully on an eggroll.  
"Do you suppose they're gonna stop glaring at each other sometime soon?" Yolei asked.  
"They might..." Cody said skeptically. He reached slowly across the table for a piece of grilled chicken off of Lea's plate.  
A fork came stabbing down at him, missing his hand by a centimeter, causing Cody to yank his hand back to his lap in surprise.  
"Do that again, and I promise: I won't miss," she said, never taking her eyes off of Mimi. Mimi's stare had turned into more of a vacant gaze.  
Yolei reached across the table for Mimi's plate. Slowly, she picked it up, and brought it back to her side of the table. She began eating the remaining food.  
Mimi did nothing.  
"Lea?" Matt said, having watched the whole ordeal. "I think you can sit down and eat now."  
"Yeah, Mimi doesn't seem to be responding," Yolei added.  
"I don't think she's awake any more," Cody muttered.  
Lea sat down, smiling. "I won!" she cheered.  
"I don't want to know what you did to win," Cody murmured under his breath. She tossed the piece of grilled chicken onto his plate.  
"You can have it, I didn't really want it any way," she said, smiling at him. He smiled weakly back.  
At Tiki's table, Joe was uncomfortably watching as TK and Kari fired ice cubes back and forth at each other. It had started when neither one was looking; Tiki had thrown a carefully aimed ice cube, which bounced off of Kari's neck and hit TK's exposed arm. Both of them thought it was the other one's fault, and the ice cube war had ensued. Tiki sat back giggling at them. "They're eventually going to figure out it was you who did it," Joe said.  
Tiki grinned, nodding. "I know. But the fight was well worth the watching."  
"It's not all right, though!" he cried. "I'll be caught in the crossfire!"  
Tiki paused, gave him a thoughtful look, and made a sudden, swift movement.  
"Ahagh!" Joe cried. "That's cold!"  
Tiki cackled as Joe tried to fish the ice cube out of his shirt. "That wasn't nice!" He yelled at her.  
"It was funny, though!" she responded.  
"Oh yeah? Take this!" He removed the ice cube from his shirt and threw it in her direction.  
She yelped as the ice cube hit her in the collar bone and slid down her shirt.  
"Eep! You're right, that IS cold!" She squeaked. She giggled, reaching down the front of her shirt to remove the offending object.  
"Ack! Don't do that in public!" Joe cried, blushing as the neck of Tiki's shirt slipped lower. She froze, looking at him blankly, hand still in her shirt. "What?"  
"Get your hand out of your shirt in public!"  
TK and Kari had stopped their fight to watch the two across from them.  
"Why?" she asked. Her face suddenly darkened, and a wicked grin played on her features. "You want to get it out yourself?"  
Joe's nose began to bleed profusely. "No! I- Never- How could you- agh!"  
TK laughed and tossed a napkin at Joe. "You two are too funny!" He said.  
"Almost as much fun as watching a sitcom!" Kari added, giggling. "Tiki, are you going to get the ice cube out of your shirt?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said, grinning sheepishly. "Are you sure you don't want to help, Joe?"  
Joe's face couldn't have gotten any more red, but the napkin did. "Stoppit!" he cried.  
"Oh, fine," Tiki said in mock exasperation. She reached into her shirt again, and fished around. "Huh?"  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
"I can't find it!"  
"Whoops!"  
"It must've melted," Tiki said, pulling her hand out of her shirt again. "Poor Joe, just missed a golden opportunity to grope a girl with her permission."  
Joe reached for a fresh napkin. "Don't make me bleed on you," He muttered from behind the white paper.  
"What's wrong with Joe?" Davis asked, walking up to the table. "Why's his nose bleeding?"  
"He was thinking about groping me," Tiki responded.  
"I was not!" Joe yelled, standing up.  
"Are you sure?" Tiki said, pulling the front of her shirt down an inch.  
"**DON'T DO THAT**!" Joe yelled, throwing his jacket over her. "Put that on, button it to the top, and **DON'T** TAKE IT OFF."  
"Not even when I shower?"  
"You can take it off then." Joe's eyes widened suddenly, and he grabbed the napkin again.  
"Okay!" Tiki cried, pulling his jacket on. "Wow, it's nice and warm..." She snuggled into it, either oblivious to or ignoring Joe's sigh of exhaustion.  
Back at Lea's table, everyone was standing to leave.  
"What do we do about Mimi?" Yolei asked, concerned.  
"Leave her here!" Lea volunteered.  
"We can't do that," Yolei scolded.  
"Why?"  
"Because she's a digidestined."  
"Why don't we put her in the D-world with Palmon? She needs to go home to America, doesn't she?"  
Yolei shook her head. "Nope, she's staying here for a while. I know!" Yolei smiled suddenly in excitement. "I'll take her home with ME tonight!"  
"You'll take care of her?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah! I can call her family and ask if she can stay the night. They'll probably be lenient."  
"Go for it, then," Lea responded, "But you're carrying her."  
Lea hailed the other members of the DigiDestined, and announced, "I'll handle the bill tonight, but let's all go home! It's late, and I'm starting to get kinda tired..." She fell dramatically against Matt. "Hold me!" she smiled at him as he caught her.  
"Of course!" he responded, hugging her close.  
"Oh, they're so CYUTE!" Tiki cried, jumping up and down a little. She stopped suddenly. "Ooh, I gotta go!" Without further explanation, Tiki made her exit.  
"That was unusual..." Tai said, watching her leave.  
"That," Lea stated, "Was Tiki."  
"Well, yeah, obviously. But it was unusual..."  
"For her? No it wasn't. By the way, Joe, what'd she do to you? You've got blood on your nose."  
"I'm not going to say it," he said. "That'll make me think about it, and that'll make my nose bleed more."  
"Tiki was exposing a little more skin than what Joe is usually exposed to," Kari whispered to Lea.  
"Oh... Tiki was flirting!"  
"So that's what you call it?" Joe asked. "It looked more like shameless exposure to me."  
"Girls wear less than that on the streets," TK said. "She wasn't doing anything more than teasing you!"  
"Teasing, ha! Yeah right..." Joe muttered to himself.  
"Aw, she likes you!" Lea said, smiling happily.  
"How can you tell?" Tai asked.  
"He's the only one she's hit on."  
"Oh..."  
"She must feel sorta comfortable around him!" Lea said, grinning. "Otherwise, she'd probably have sat there in silence the whole time!" Lea understood her sister's strange psychological practices; scare them enough like that, and they'll have a hard time saying no to her waltzing into their house and asking for a place to stay... She knew what Tiki was up to, but she decided not to say anything.  
"Shall we be off?" Lea said to Matt.  
"All right," he agreed. The pair led the way out the door, and into the city.

**

* * *

**

Authors's note: Tiki: Well, we finally finished Chapter 3! That... took too long...  
Lea: That's why we're moving on to Chapter Four now! I'd like to make a special thanks to all the people who've reviewed and to my wonderful sister Tiki who's taken up the cause and...  
grabbed the keyboard...  
Tiki: bows graciously Gladly! You type slow, and I write better, so HA!  
Lea: Snot.  
Tiki: S'not what?  
Lea: Anyway... thanks sis  
Tiki: You are most welcome. And now, since I've joined in the story, I shall shamelessly-  
Lea: Flirt with Joe!  
Tiki: yes but no. -advertise the next coming attraction:  
Lea: Chapter Four?  
Tiki: Nope! Tiki's side of "SLMSLMN"!  
L: What!  
T: "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" abbreviated.  
L: Oh...  
T: Yup! You get to see what I was doing while Lea was in Japan (not much), and what happens to me after I show up! (A lot of Joe stuffs; Lea got Matt, so JOE IS MINE DAMMIT!)  
L&T: Mata mite ne! (See you again!)


	4. Look out, here's another update!

**SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT Chapter 4  
By: LeaMarie F. Metallium and Tiki E. Rocket **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
L: We don't own Digimon-  
T: - but we wish we owned the boys!  
L: I was getting to that...

**

* * *

**

Lea woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.  
"If it's for me, I'm gonna kill them..." she muttered, glaring at her clock. It screamed in glowing, blood red numbers " 8:30".  
"Lea, phone!" Called Tai's mother.  
"Ugh... Coming!" Lea groggily pulled herself out of her nice warm bed and set her foot down on the cold floor. She dragged herself to the phone and picked up the extension.  
"What?" she almost snapped into the phone.  
"Morning!"  
"I take it you spent the past few nights at Joe's," Lea said dully to her annoyingly cheerful sister.  
She must've had caffeine already that morning.  
"Yup!" Tiki cried happily. "He had fun, too, I bet!"  
"If you're talking about me, you scared the hell out of me this morning!" Lea heard in the background.  
"What'd you do to him?" Lea asked, waking up a little more.  
"Oh, nothing too horrible..." Tiki said softly.  
"WHADDAYA MEAN, 'NOTHING TOO HORRIBLE!" Lea heard Joe scream. "I woke up to find her sleeping in my bed, WITH ME STILL IN IT!"  
"Oh, that's not bad," Lea commented. Tiki relayed this to Joe. "At least she didn't walk in on you in the shower."  
"Quiet!" Tiki hissed into the phone. In the background, Lea heard Joe call, "Don't give her ideas!" at the same time Tiki said "Don't spoil tomorrow morning's fun!"  
"Hey, Tiki," Lea started, changing the subject. "Wanna go clubbing tonight?"  
"Oooh, that sounds like fun!" Tiki cried. "Hey Joe! We're gonna go clubbing tonight!"  
A faint "Oh no..." floated through the receiver to meet Lea's ears. Lea giggled. "All right, it's settled, then!"  
"Hooray!" Tiki cried. Joe sighed in frustration. "Why me?"  
"Because we love you, Joe!" Lea called. Tiki told him.  
"Coming from Tiki, that scares me!" He cried. Lea heard a door close.  
"He's in his room now," Tiki said. "I think I heard him threatening to install a lock on it if I did that again."  
"Are you going to do it again?"  
"Well duh... and if he DOES put a lock in, I'll walk in on him in the shower. If he locks that, I'll start hiding the towels."  
Lea grinned at her sister's lack of consideration for the privacy of others. "You know, one of these times, you'll walk in on him-"  
"Hey Lea!" Tai called from the kitchen. "Breakfast!"  
"What was that?" Tiki asked, though she'd already guessed the answer.  
"I gotta go, talk to you tonight! Meet me over here at Tai's house!" Lea called, and hung up.  
Lea hesitantly walked into the kitchen; unsure of whom the cook was this morning. It was a "damned either way" situation; If auntie was cooking, then it would probably be vomit inducing later; if it was Tai, it was probably a blackened breakfast.  
Tai had cooked, but at least this time it wasn't black; it was slightly undercooked eggs and barely-cooked- enough- to- be- toast.  
"At least he's being careful this time," Lea muttered through a mouthful of runny egg.  
Kari wandered in and served herself some egg. "Did Tai cook this?" She asked.  
"Almost!" Lea said.  
"Almost?"  
"It's a little less than fully cooked."  
"At least it's not more than cooked," Kari said cheerfully.  
"What is it with cheerful people today?" Lea muttered to herself. "Or do I just need caffeine?..."  
"Oh, lay off my cooking!" Tai snapped. "At least it isn't black, you know?"  
"Chichiri?" Lea asked.  
"What?" Came the response from the siblings.  
"Nothing..." Lea finished her breakfast in silence.

**

* * *

**

"Is Matt there?"  
Lea had realized that Matt would be an optimal person to invite on their clubbing trip; If Tiki convinced Joe into it, she could probably get him to go along and make a double date out of it. Why not? she thought. It was worth a try.  
"I'm sorry, Matt's not in; he's going to soccer practice and then to band practice. Do you want me to take a message for him, Lea?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
"No, that's fine, I'll just call him tomorrow. Thank you anyway!" Lea replied. She hung up the phone and sighed. "Oh well..."  
The doorbell rang.  
"Coming!" Lea called as she made her way to the door.  
It opened to reveal Tiki- dressed to the nines in black pants, a green sleeveless shirt held up by a neckband (Author's note: for those Lain fans out there, think Arisu's red shirt), and a black coat that went down to her ankles- and Joe, looking uncomfortable in a pair of black slacks and shiny blue shirt. His hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail at the base of his neck.  
Tiki smiled. "I took him clothes shopping after you called."  
"You paid for the clothes?"  
Tiki nodded, looking pleased with herself. Lea's eyes widened in amazement.  
"Wow, Joe, you ARE a lucky one... She even paid and everything!"  
Joe blushed. "Great. Now I look stupid and I'm embarrassed."  
"Oh, you're so good looking!" Tiki gushed. "I'd even go so far as to say you look handsome!"  
Joe's blush deepened in color, but he didn't say anything.  
"Well, you guys are a little early, so you'll have to give me a minute. Want to come in?" Lea offered. The odd pair stepped inside.  
"Hey Joe!" Tai called. "Wow, you look great, man!"  
"Leave me alone," Joe muttered sullenly.  
"You seriously do!"  
Tiki grinned to herself; she could see now that Joe was starting to believe it. A girl's opinion was nothing compared to the opinion of one of a guy's friends.  
It wasn't long before Lea stepped out of her room. Her hair was pulled back by two large hairclips, giving an almost kitty-ear appeal. She was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped black dress spangled with red glitter, her nails painted red. Tiki whistled.  
"Hon, if Matt could see you now..." She said. "Where is Matt, anyway?"  
"He's going to be at band practice this evening," Lea replied. "It's just us, tonight. Otherwise, I'd have made it a double date."  
Tiki and Joe were both silent, cheeks a matching shade of pink.  
"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?" Lea asked teasingly. Tiki swatted her sister, grinning.  
"Oh, Lea, you know me better than that!" She cried, teeth clenched.  
Tai elbowed Joe. "You sly dog, you! Making moves on the new girl! That didn't take you long!"  
"Hey Tai!" Lea called. "Did you know she's staying at his house?"  
"Whoa ho ho! Wow, Even more sly than we thought! Go get'm, Tiger!"  
"It's not like that!" Joe yelled.  
"Oh, Joe, you don't need to hide it!" Tiki said, winking at Tai. "We've even been sharing a bed!"  
"Wow, talk about fast..." Tai said, winking back. "Do you bring girls home often? Is that how you got her in bed so fast?"  
"She sneaked in there in the middle of the night!" Joe hollered, having missed the winks passed between the two.  
"Yeah," Lea threw in. "What if she'd walked in on him pl-"  
"Lea!"  
"What?"  
"Don't say that, that's rude!" Tiki clamped her hand over Lea's mouth.  
"HMAMUF!"  
"What?" Tiki released her sister's face.  
"Makeup!"  
"Oh, oops, sorry."  
Lea checked a mirror quickly. "All right, I'm still perfect."  
Tiki rolled her eyes. "Let's go already, Oh Queen of Vanity."  
"Okay, okay..."

**

* * *

**

The picked a dark club with lots of strobes and flashing colored lights. Lea picked a corner where a blue light lit up the floor and began to dance. Tiki dragged Joe with her to stand near Lea, and began dancing with him. He followed along as best he could, which was admirable, and the dark lighting hid his bright cheeks.  
Lea smiled, watching her sister teaching Joe how to move on the dance floor. It was an endearing scene: Both of them had a faint blush on their cheeks, Tiki amused by the situation, and Joe looking more ready to hide in a more shadowed corner before doing any more damage.  
Slowly, but surely, Joe's confidence in what he was doing rose, and he and Tiki were moving together to the music. As she watched, Lea could see Tiki was leading Joe further onto the dance floor and into the flashing light madness.  
Lea sighed, moving after them at a small distance; she wished Matt were here to dance with her. She told herself to deal with it, but the dance floor seems a little calmer when you know who your dancing partner is...  
"May I have this dance?"  
It was one of Matt's Soccer friends, Tom.  
"Hi! What're you doing here?" Lea yelled over the music.  
"Just hangin' out. Where's Matt?"  
"Band practice! I was going to ask him to come with us, but he couldn't make it."  
"Us?"  
"My sister is here-"  
"You have a sister?" Tom looked momentarily interested.  
"She's here with Joe Kidou!"  
"Oh. Well, anyway. Want to dance?"  
"Yeah, sure, but you touch me and I'll beat you within an inch of your life, and when you heal up Matt will do it again."  
Tom nodded hard. "Noted!"  
The pair stepped out onto the dance floor where Tiki and Joe were, and the group danced hard together, but the DJ stopped the music after a few minutes, to make sure everyone remembered to stop and take a breather. Most of the dancers went to the bar to get a drink, including Tiki; She returned with a tray she'd borrowed from behind the counter, carrying four brightly colored drinks.  
"Chug-a-lug!" she said, smiling. "It's non-alcoholic Margaritas and Daiquiris!"  
"I demand a toast!" Lea declared.  
"To what?" Tiki asked.  
"To good, clean fun!"  
"Cheers to that!" agreed Tom and Joe. Tiki smiled at Joe, glad to see he'd lightened up a little.  
After 10 minutes of no music, the DJ began to play again. Tiki drained her lime daiquiri, grabbed Joe, and dragged him back onto the dance floor. This time, he wasn't as resistant. "Let's go with them!" Lea called to Tom.  
"Right!"  
The four ran out into the middle of the dance floor before anyone else, and began to move with the rhythm, hips swaying and feet moving, rib cages feeling the beat pumping along with their hearts. Sweat beaded on bare flesh and soaked into dark fabric. Glitter flickered in the wild lights as they flashed, bathing the group in green and red and blue lights swaying over them. Bodies of strangers packed around them, but on the dance floor, the space-bubbles shrank to make a barely- there shield over the surface of skin and scant clothing. The blood coursed hard through their veins, and any humiliation felt earlier vaporized in the small crowd. Eyes closed, unable to focus on the bright colors and constant movement. People bumped into each other, and for once, they didn't care.  
Lea happened a glance at her watch, then reached over to tap Tiki on the shoulder. "Tiki?" Tiki's eyes flew open, and she composed herself. Suddenly, neither of them were moving in the almost animalistic manner of the people dancing around them, but normal people again, caught in a mass of sweat, blood, and rhythm.  
"What's up?"  
"It's 11 o'clock."  
Tiki blinked in surprise. "I guess we'd better go, then, huh?" Lea nodded. "Okay..." Tiki attracted Joe's attention. A few strands of hair had fallen loose while he was dancing, and now they hung in his face. Lea saw his eyes widen in surprise at the time.  
"What's going on?" Tom asked.  
"It's getting kinda late, so I'm thinking we've gotta go home," Lea responded.  
"Oh, all right... Well, will you come here again sometime?" he asked.  
"Yeah, and next time I'll bring Matt with me."  
He nodded. "Good idea. I think Matt would have a lot of fun here." Tom turned to Tiki and Joe. "Catch you two later!" he called, and disappeared into the mass of people.

**

* * *

**

Lea returned home close to midnight, tired to the bone.  
Tai poked his head out of his room. "Welcome home," he said, grinning at her. "Have a good evening?"  
"Yeah," Lea said. "Did I get any calls?"  
"Yeah, actually, about an hour after you left; Matt called."  
Lea's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"  
"Yeah, band practice let out earlier than he expected."  
"Oh... darn, I wish I hadn't missed him. Did you tell him where I went?"  
"No, I said you weren't here, and we talked about stuff for a while and he said he had to do homework."  
"Okay... I guess I'll call him tomorrow, then. Good night!"  
"G'night!"

**

* * *

**

The first thing she heard when she woke up the next morning was the door to the apartment bang shut.  
"I'm home!" Tai hollered.  
Lea glared at her watch. Ten am. She sighed, thinking it was probably time to get up.  
She wandered out of her room in her pajamas to find that Tai hadn't come home alone.  
She smiled. "Hi Matt!"  
"We need to talk" he said simply. Lea gave him a confused look, but motioned for him to come into her room.  
Once both were in the room, she closed the door.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I heard you went to a club last night."  
"Yeah?"  
"Without me."  
"I tried calling you, your dad said you were off at band practice and would be there for a few hours."  
"You could've tried the band practice place."  
"I didn't know the number!"  
"You could've asked my dad!"  
"I didn't know he knew!"  
"Argh!" Matt hollered, punching the bed. Lea jumped slightly.  
"Tom told me at practice today that you two danced together."  
"I wouldn't say together; 'near each other' would've been more appropriate. Tiki and Joe were with us."  
Matt blinked. "You got Joe to dance?"  
"Actually, Tiki did."  
"Wow... That's beside the point! The fact is, you went and you weren't with me!"  
"Didn't Tom tell you!" Lea said, getting annoyed.  
"About you two dancing and that you were a great dancer and looked really awesome on the dance floor! Yeah, I got an earful!"  
"No! That's not it at all!" She yelled. "I told him that next time, I'd bring you with me!"  
Matt fell silent, looking first into her eyes, then at the floor when he saw she looked about ready to cry.  
"I told him that I had really enjoyed myself, and he said you would have fun if you'd gone with us too. I told him I was going to bring you next time. Did he even tell you that I threatened him into not touching me! Because I did, Matt. It's because I didn't want to get you upset... I couldn't do that to you, much less myself... not again..."  
He heard her sniff and turn to face the wall to her left, her curly bed head hiding her face. She wiped her eyes on her pajama sleeve.  
Matt glared at the floor, feeling a little stupid for getting so upset, and feeling mean for making her cry. He took a deep breath, and did something he tried to do never at all.  
"I'm sorry."  
Lea didn't look at him.  
"I should've waited until I heard about it from you. I guess I got a little carried away. Tom has a bad tendency to omit parts of the story, but this time I jumped to a conclusion. I guess the whole Ken thing still has me a little unsettled..." He stood up and walked over to her. She moved to sit down on the bed. He followed her.  
"Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded. "I'm really sorry..."  
He took her shoulders, and tilted her chin up so he could see her face. She looked him in the eyes, expression not as unforgiving as he was afraid it would be, but still not pleased.  
Then he kissed her.  
It was a sweet kiss; Gentle, not a "face eating" moment, obviously an apologizing kiss, intended to cheer up a bad mood.  
It was also the first real kiss the two had shared.  
When he stopped, he pulled his face back a little, cheeks less than an inch away from each other. Both sat there with their eyes closed, bodies almost touching, reveling in the moment. "Thanks for hearing me out," Lea whispered. "You're forgiven."  
"Thanks for letting me apologize," he responded. "A lot of girls won't give a guy even that much." He wrapped his arms gently around her.  
Just then, the door opened.  
"Hey, are you guys okay in there? Can I get into my room now?" Kari asked, swinging the door open. "Eep!"  
Surprised to see Lea and Matt sharing a touching moment on Lea's bed, with Lea in her pajamas, she had squeaked.  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked, walking up behind her. "Whoops! Uhm, maybe we should close the door..."  
"Yeah, I think so..."  
"Lea, make sure you keep your night gown on!"  
"TAI!"  
"Sorry, Kari!"  
The two were left alone to apologize a little longer.

**

* * *

**

The two had planned a date for the next evening, and brought Joe and Tiki into it as well.  
They'd decided on going to dinner at a moderately nice restaurant, and then to the club everyone (but Matt) had been to the previous evening.  
When Tiki had mentioned it to Joe, Lea could hear him not resist quite as much as the last time.  
"Well, I dunno, I was kinda worn out after the last time..." he said, trailing off.  
"I can give you a massage when we get back!" Tiki offered.  
"I- uhm... It's ok- I..."  
Lea could hear the grin in Tiki's voice say, "I'll take that as a yes."  
"Well, be over here at 6 tonight, all right?"  
"Okay!" Tiki said.  
"What are you agreeing to?" Joe asked.  
"I'm agreeing to the idea of going on a double date."  
"Since when are we 'dating'?"  
"Since the other night, silly! Are you saying that everything we've done together has meant that little to you!"  
"No! I mean- We haven't even done anything together, what are you talking about!"  
Tiki sighed in mock exasperation. "Honestly, boys have such bad memories..."  
Lea nodded, though Tiki couldn't have known that, and said "well, we'll see you tonight, then!"  
"Yup! Bai sis!"  
"Later!"  
The hours flew by; when 5:30 rolled around, Lea ran into her bedroom and donned a one piece dance suit. The top was red, and had black straps holding it up around her neck, sleeveless otherwise. The bottom half was black pants that flare out at the ankles. It fit her form perfectly. She put on red, see through plastic bangle around her wrists and a larger one around her neck. As a finishing touch, she put red gem stoned earrings in her ears. She added a little make up to her face, narrowly missing stabbing herself in the eye with her mascara wand.  
She had just left her bedroom when the doorbell rang.  
"Coming!" she called.  
She opened the door to reveal Matt dressed in black slacks and an almost see through, shimmering dark green shirt.  
The two gave each other the once over twice.  
"You look great!" They said simultaneously.  
"I can see Tiki wanting that shirt," Lea said, grinning. "Personally, I'd want the whole package, shirt, pants, everything underneath..."  
"You don't look too shabby yourself," he responded. "Good color on you."  
"Wanna come in?" Lea asked.  
"Uh, yeah!" He said, starting forward.  
It was a strange transition; as soon as they were all dressed up, the two were nervous as cats around each other. They looked each other over out of the corners of their eyes, shyly pretending they weren't.  
The doorbell saved them from any further awkwardness. Lea ran to answer it.  
"Hey Lea! We're here!" Tiki sing-songed. "Are you going to leave your hair like that? The club's kinda humid, it'll look like a frizzball explosion."  
"Oh, you know, I'm going for the Scary Spice look tonight," Lea said sarcastically.  
Tiki was wearing the same long black coat, but this time she was wearing a black, skin-tight shirt without sleeves. It was a turtleneck, but the zipper going down the front was undone to be almost revealing; it appeared to go down past her bellybutton, but the end of the zipper was hidden by a black mini skirt that would barely hide anything if she were to sit down. The whole outfit was made of a shiny plastic material.  
She must've taken him out shopping again, or bought more than one outfit a few days earlier; Joe was dressed in the same kind of material, only his shirt was as conforming as Tiki's; it wrinkled up, sending light off of him in all directions. Like Tiki's, it was sleeveless, and the neck came up high, but was unzipped partway down to expose his chest. His hands were tucked in the pockets of loose, black slacks.  
Tiki watched Lea give them both a once over, and explained, "We decided that clubbing in black plastic pants would kill him, so we stuck with breathable material. I'm wearing a skirt, so I don't have anything to worry about."  
"Yeah, well, as long as your boobs don't pop out, I guess everything's fine."  
Joe's face turned red. Tiki giggled.  
"No worries. I could unzip this thing down to my skirt line and all that would be exposed is my stomach. Double sided tape is some good stuff!"  
Lea rolled her eyes, Joe tried not to think of how she was using it, and Matt stood up from his place on the couch.  
"Are we ready to- whoa, my god, Joe, who took you shopping?"  
"I did!" Tiki offered cheerfully.  
"Wow, lookin' sharp, man, I think we should get her to take you clothes shopping more often!"  
"We practically bought a new wardrobe," Joe muttered.  
"No! Just half of one!"  
"Anyway," Matt said, trying to stop an argument. "Are we ready to go?"  
"Almost!" Lea said. She ran back inside, pulled her hair into a bun with a red scrunchy, and ran back out.  
"Okay, let's go!" She cried.

At the restaurant, while waiting for their food, Lea pulled Tiki into the bathroom.  
"Why do girls have to go the bathroom in groups?" Joe asked, puzzled.  
"Because they probably want to talk about something they don't want us hearing," Matt said.  
"What do you suppose that would be?" Joe pondered.  
Matt glanced at the floor. "I'm guessing she hasn't told Tiki all of what happened yesterday..."  
"What DID happen?"  
"If you don't know, then Tiki probably doesn't either... I got upset with Lea because you guys went clubbing the other night-"  
"We had a lot of fun, too!"  
"Wow, if you enjoyed it, you must've! -and Tom didn't give me all the information about it, so I interpreted things wrong. It ended in me and Lea getting into a fight. I made her cry."  
Joe's eyes widened. "You made a girl cry?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!... But yeah, she was crying. I apologized when she told me the whole story, though, and we kissed."  
"First kiss?"  
Matt blushed, and smiled a little. "Yeah." They fell silent for a few minutes, then Matt asked "Have you kissed Tiki yet?"  
Joe looked up, startled. "I've only known her a week, what do you mean, 'have I kissed her'!" Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you never know, she seems to bringing out a more daring side of you, maybe you'd loosened up to actually get a little..." Matt grinned wolfishly at his friend.  
"Matt, if it weren't for the fact that I know you are trying to mess with me, I'D go hide in the girls' bathroom too."  
In the bathroom, Tiki and Lea were, in fact, discussing the events of the previous day.  
"...and then he kissed me..." Lea finished, sighing happily.  
"Oh that's so cute!" Tiki squeaked.  
"Have you and Joe kissed yet?"  
Tiki rolled her eyes. "What do you think? He's too scared."  
"Well, your... I hesitate to call it charm... seems to be working at him. You never know..."  
"Eh. I'm giving it another week, and then I'm kissing him first."  
Lea giggled. "Is he finally admitting to being your significant other?"  
Tiki blushed, and nodded slightly. "Ask him about it, and he'll try not to say anything- I don't think he wants to draw attention to himself- but he'll probably kinda nod..."  
"Oooh! Tell me how it happened!"  
"You're gonna embarrass me, aren't you?"  
"Of course!"  
"Fine... Well, the other day, after we got back from the club...

**FLASHBACK **

"Joe must've been bothered by your comment about making it a double date. We got in the door, and I went into the bathroom and changed into pajamas. When I came out, Joe was waiting for me. He'd changed too; he's got really cute jammies, too... anyway.  
I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to talk, but his voice was catching in his throat.  
"Let's go to your room," I said to him, and he nodded. He closed the door behind us, and came over to sit on the bed with me.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Well... uhm... When Lea said that 'if Matt had gone along with us' she'd have made it a double date... It's kinda hard to double date when there's only one couple, isn't it?"  
I nodded, hiding my smile from him, since I knew he considered this serious. Actually, so did I.  
"Well... She said she wanted there to be a 'next time'..."  
Joe got stuck again there. I could hear him trying to start the next part, but I guess articulacy isn't one of his skills. I don't blame him. I tried to help, at that point.  
"Well, if there's a next time," I started, "She might want it to be a real double date instead of three good friends going out for some fun."  
Joe nodded, and looked a little relieved that I knew what he was saying. I tried to hide the deep breath I was taking to start the next part.  
"So... What do you think about it?"  
"Well I... uhm... I wouldn't be... opposed..."  
I felt my heart beat speed up a little as he said it. "Really?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited.  
He must've heard it anyway. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah."  
I smiled gently at him. "So we're a couple now?"  
He nodded, cheeks coloring, and smiled back. I could feel the blush rise in my own cheeks, and nervousness rise in my chest.  
"Well... I guess it's all settled now," I whispered.  
"...Yeah..."  
We sat there in silence for a few minutes, then I stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed, now. Sugar dreams." I winked and smiled at him.  
I'm not really sure, but... I think, as I was leaving, I heard him take a breath as if to say something again, and I think I could see him start to raise his hand up in my peripheral vision. I'm not sure though...  
I went to bed in his brother's room- since his brother isn't there right now- and fell asleep. I didn't sneak into his room again. It just didn't seem appropriate... Though I almost think he'd taken that breath to protest my leaving..."

**END FLASHBACK **

Lea sighed, half with longing, and half at the sweetness of the story.  
"That's so cute," she said softly.  
Tiki had been blushing the entire time she was talking. "I'm glad you're here, Lea. It's nice to have someone to tell stuff like that."  
"Yeah, I can agree with you there..." Lea looked at her watch. "Shit!"  
"What?" Tiki asked, suddenly alarmed.  
"Well, dinner's probably set now," Lea said.  
"Whoops! Let's go!" Tiki said, running for the door.  
They had perfect timing; the waitress had just finished setting the plates on the table when they arrived back with their boys.  
"Jeez, what took so long?" Matt asked. "You were in there for 15 minutes!"  
"Yeah, I know," Lea said, "We were just making sure we were pretty for you guys..."  
Matt laughed, and Tiki posed cutely.  
"My guess," Joe said, "Was that you two were in there talking about us." He shot a mock- accusing look at the girls.  
"Yep!" Both said cheerfully. "It was very romantic talk though," Lea added. "Nothing bad."  
"Well that's reassuring," Matt said. "Now let's eat!"

After dinner, the group decided to walk to the club. It wasn't too far away, and as any good club-goer knows, you don't eat directly before dancing.  
They stepped into the club and instantly, everyone took on their club attitude. Their conversation dissipated into nothing, and walks held a stranger, tougher attitude. Tiki slung her jacket over the back of a chair in the corner, and moved through the crowd into the center of the floor.  
On the walk over, Joe had pulled his hair into a pony tail again. A few strands hung loose, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. He moved to follow in after Tiki, Matt and Lea not far behind.  
Once she began to move, Tiki felt the beat pound somewhere deep within her, caught between her heart and spine, reverberating through her lungs, quickening her breath and focusing her movement. Like a trance, she moved to the beat.  
The others felt it, too; their hearts pounded with the rhythm, all hypnotized to move to the same rhythm with different steps, moving with their souls, souls moving to the music, music the hypnotist controlling every body in the room like puppets on strings.  
Matt moved closely to Lea, hands always just barely not touching her, body always centimeters from hers. She mirrored his play, pulling herself towards him and skipping back before they made contact, smiling enticingly but dancing away as he moved towards her, pantomiming a game of cat and mouse, but with different consequences for the mouse. Their eyes flickered at each other, different shades of blue with the same, bordering- on- lustful glint.  
Tiki danced to her own rhythm, eyes closed, moving as the music demanded, but Joe had been watching the pair they were with. He wanted to do the same, but a certain fear held him back. It clung to his self restraint, screaming at him to think logically. "_How long have you two been an item?" _It howled at him. _"How well do you know her? How did you get into this situation?"  
"Don't deny yourself,"_ the music said, calling him to act in a more primal manner. _"Drink from the fountain of your own youth, enjoy what has given itself to you..."_ The music's poison eked through him, pulsing in his veins with his blood, possessing him to do the dangerous things he'd never risked before, telling him to look closer at the fairer sex.  
Finally, want overpowering will, he moved towards her.  
Tiki felt hands rest on her shoulders and turned to see Joe standing behind her. His dark eyes shone in the strobe lights and multicolored search lights that hung from the ceiling. She felt a thrill shiver down her spine and back up again from the look he was giving her. He ran his hands down her arms, feeling goosebumps starting to develop, despite the heat of the room. He watched her reach towards the zipper on her shirt and draw it down further, exposing the top of her solar plexus, making it look like her shirt was about to slip off. She stood up on her tip toes, leaning in just enough to make his breathing pick up but not enough to touch. "It's about to get a lot warmer," she whispered in his ear. She leaned back again, giving him a look that nearly froze him from the heat, then spun around. She tilted back against him, and he caught her, placing his hands back on her shoulders. They began to rock back and forth to the music together, bodies touching. He ran his hands down to her elbows, then onto her stomach and down to her hips, reveling in the motion of them moving in synchrony with his. She turned to face him quickly, stomach pressing against his, and wrapped her arms behind his head. She ran a finger over his shoulders and down his spine, resting it on his hips. She pulled him closer for an instant, then pushed back, sending herself backward into the crowd. Joe moved after her.  
Lea and Matt had gone to sit down, tired from dancing for so long. Lea had ordered a pair of strawberry daiquiris ("Non-alcoholic, don't worry, Matt!") and now they sat watching Tiki and Joe.  
"Wow," Matt said. "I didn't know he had moves, much less a sex drive..."  
Lea grinned. "I think Tiki's doin' him some good."  
"No kidding," Matt said. "I don't think he's been this loose EVER."  
"Tiki'll be glad to know that."  
The DJ stopped the music, just like the last time, to remind those who were dancing to go take a break. Tiki came running out of the crowd to the table, sweat making her short hair stick to her face and eyes sparkling like emeralds. A cherry-lipped smile adorned her face.  
"Having fun?" Lea knew she didn't need to ask.  
Tiki nodded emphatically, panting for breath. Joe came up from behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. The pair giggled as they sat down.  
"I haven't had this much fun in my life," Joe panted.  
"I agree," Tiki replied similarly. She saw Lea's drink.  
"Can you-"  
"Just a minute," Lea said, guessing the question already.  
"Thanks."  
Lea got up and got two more drinks, blue and green in color, but otherwise unidentifiable. Tiki thanked her again when she returned, and lifted the glass to her forehead, pressing it against her still-pounding temple.  
The next ten minutes were spent by the four sitting back and chatting. Tiki let her zipper down a little further and rested her drink in her shirt, which she said cooled her down very fast and suddenly couldn't wait to dance again. Joe had blushed, and almost nosebleeded, but the little that did slip out slid off his plastic shirt to stain his black pants. No one noticed but Tiki, who smiled wickedly at him and momentarily unzipped the shirt down to the skirt line to tease him. He looked down, trying to focus on something else, while Matt looked in the other direction.  
Lea turned to whisper to Tiki, "So, you've been taming Joe's wild side, huh?"  
Tiki nodded, grinning happily. "He's really beastly when you finally get him to open up a little. It's amazing!"  
"I've noticed. He still seems to have no idea that his hair is falling loose from the ponytail again."  
"If I mentioned it, he'd probably fix it..." Tiki said, "But I like it there." She cast a wild glance at him with a matching smile.  
"I bet you two will pass out when you get home."  
"Yeah, but... It'll be worth it." Tiki made the victory hand signal to Lea. Lea rolled her eyes.  
Then the music pumped up again.  
The four were the first on the dance floor, moving to the rhythm. Lea and Matt danced closer this time, touching each other everywhere but the most sexual of places, feeling each other's breath every now and then, sometimes feeling each other's heart beat, but whether they knew the difference between the other's and their own was debatable. The bass pounded beneath them, moving through their feet like electricity, enticing movement out of them. Even the simplest steps went with the most powerful of songs.  
Matt held Lea's waist tight against his. In response, Lea rested a hand on his ribs and the other on his shoulder, pulling each other closer in a rhythmic motion, blood and bass pulsing together between them. Lea could almost feel his skin through the thin material of his shirt. She barely heard it, but the thought crossed her mind to see if they could get away with having him remove it. The thought bedded itself somewhere deeper in her, probably to be unearthed later.  
A song Lea recognized began to blast through the speakers.  
"Oh, I like this song," She said.  
"Really?" Matt asked. "It sounds kinda cool."  
"It IS. Great dancing song. Really fast paced."  
"Yeah?" He stopped to listen to it, and at the same time, the music down-tempoed. The whole club fell quiet, and everyone stopped moving. Slowly, it rose back up, and as it rose, the movement began to flow, controlling them into a rocking motion. It up-tempoed quite suddenly, throwing everyone back into the groove.  
They danced hard, pressing close to each other, Matt caressing Lea's bare shoulders, moving slowly down her back and back to her hips again. He pulled her close to him, their bodies lined up against each other. Lea rested her head against him, half snuggling, half doing it just for the feeling of being close to him. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, and feel his chest heaving from all the moving, from the exhilaration of the dancing, from being so close and so blatantly sexual with a girl.  
Lea felt suddenly felt herself being pressed up against the wall. Matt wasn't against her anymore, but she could feel his hands still resting on her hips. She opened her eyes -she didn't remember closing them - and saw him looking at her, eyes hungering for something he couldn't express for words. His eyes implored hers, a mixture of innocence and something more beast-like digging into her.  
She closed her eyes, listening to the music, waiting-  
"...Am I sexual?" The song begged to know, but it was more than just the music.  
She sensed Matt leaning closer to her, felt his cheek brush against hers-  
"Am I everything you need?-" The song and Matt's unspoken feelings demanded to know. She felt his lips brush against hers, then become more insistent... "-You better rock your body now..." Joe and Tiki sat at the table, watching in surprise at the make out session that had started not five feet away.  
"You know, I'm not a part of that at all, but that whole 5 seconds was strangely intense," Tiki commented.  
"I think it was a little longer than that," Joe mused, "But I know exactly what you mean."  
The two turned to look at each other, smiling, then the whole ordeal became too embarrassing and both looked at the floor.  
"Let's go back to the dance floor," Tiki suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea. Leave those two to their own devices."  
The pair wasn't out there for more than two minutes when a sound "BANG!" reverberated through the building. The crowd of people froze and looked skyward in surprise, and Matt and Lea broke their kissing, looking around in shock.  
"What's going on?" He murmured to her.  
The music cut out suddenly, and the DJ's voice came on.  
"Due to a serious weather emergency, the club is closing down early. Sorry folks, but in case you're wondering: That boom was thunder from about 20 miles away. That'll give you an idea of how serious this is."  
There were gasps of surprise all around.  
"I guess that means we should head home," Joe said.  
"Yeah, sounds good to me," Tiki replied. "You guys coming?"  
"Just a moment!" Lea called.  
"Lea, I'm not gonna let you go all the way home from here," Matt said firmly. "Come back to my place for the night."  
"Won't your Dad like, kill you or something, for that?" She said skeptically.  
"He'll probably understand. Besides, chances are he'll be stuck at the station all night."  
"Oh... Convenient!"  
Matt nodded.  
"All right, we're ready to go!" Lea called.

**

* * *

**

Lea pulled on an oversized tank top to replace her wet clothes. Shed hung the offending items in the bathtub to drip dry, and prayed they wouldn't shrink.  
She stepped out of the bathroom, readjusting an arm strap to keep it from falling down. Matt was waiting for her, shirtless.  
"I'll sleep on the couch," He offered.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine on the couch, you take the bed."  
"I couldn't do that to a girl! It's rude!"  
"I'm not going to take it the wrong way, or anything," Lea responded. "Just take the darn bed and go to sleep!"  
Matt sighed deeply. "I'm too tired to argue about this..."  
"Good, Lea said, walking past him to get to the couch.  
A hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"What?"  
"Wrong."  
"Huh? WHOA!"  
Matt heaved her up over his shoulder and carried her into his room, rather gracelessly, and unceremoniously dropped her on his bed.  
"I told you I would take the freaking couch!" Lea cried. "You can have the bed!"  
Matt walked to the door.  
"DAMMIT MATT, GET IN THE BED!"  
Matt closed his bedroom door.  
"I was getting to that," He said. He walked back, and Lea could see in the faint light from lightning outside that he was smiling at her.  
"You dork," Lea said, smiling back.  
"Well, we both want the other one to be in the bed, so why not be in it together?" he asked.  
"You've got a point..."  
He pulled himself onto the bed, holding himself over her with his hands, one knee on either side of her.  
"First time you've stayed the night here, isn't it?" He asked. Lea nodded. He smiled at her, bent down, and kissed her lightly.  
"Comfortable?"  
"Yeah, your bed is really comfortable... but..."  
"But what?"  
"It'd be nicer if you were lying down!" She cried, reaching up and pulling him over so he was lying next to her. He laughed.  
"Point made!" he cried.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing." He tried to dry up his laughter. Lea poked his ribs.  
He burst out giggling again.  
"Are you ticklish?" She squealed, delighted.  
"NO! I'm not! I swear!"  
She poked him again, and his body contorted away from her small fingers.  
"You ARE!"  
He tried to respond, but the tickling kept him laughing too hard to say anything.  
"What? What's that? I can't understand you!"  
Matt managed to get a moment's though in to realize he should retaliate. A finger struck out towards Lea's side, catching her between the ribs. She eeped, and sat up, tickle torture momentarily forgotten.  
"So YOU'RE ticklish too!" Matt declared.  
"So what!" Lea cried.  
"Well... It means I can get revenge!" He launched himself at her, poking her ribs, tracing light patterns down the skin of her sides. Lea laughed, frantically trying to move away from him. Lightning illuminated their almost child-like play.  
"Whoops!" Lea said suddenly.  
"What?" Matt said, pausing before poking her again.  
"Uhm, nothing," Lea muttered.  
"What's wrong?"  
Lightning flashed again, revealing Lea readjusting the strap of the tank top, the majority of her chest showing itself pale white in the flash of light.  
Matt blushed, and barely kept himself from a bad nosebleed.  
"Sorry," he murmured. Lea couldn't see it, but his face was almost cherry red. She could guess, though.  
"Oh, don't worry. Nothing to be embarrassed about, right?" She said reassuringly. "I mean, my swimsuit exposes more than THAT..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"... Not really."  
"Oh." He quickly grabbed a tissue to save his sheets from needing to be bleached.  
The two fell silent. Lightning flashed, but it saw them only sitting in the same spots across the bed from each other, staring at the blankets.  
"Matt?"  
"What?"  
"Have you ever seen a girl shirtless before?"  
"Huh!"  
"I'm just curious..."  
"N-no..."  
"Hnh..."  
Matt was wracking his brain, trying to remember if he really had seen a shirtless girl or not, when another lightning strike flashed.  
It was a long one, flickering like the strobes at the club that night. In the dark time between, she'd pulled off the tank top. She sat with her knees pulled up, her arms folded to hid half her bare chest, her knees holding them in place. Then it was dark again.  
"Lea?" Matt whispered.  
"Hm?"  
He couldn't think of a response. Instead, he sat up and crawled towards her on his hands and knees.  
Lightning flashed again. There she was, looking for him in the dark. Lea's eyes met his: nervous innocence and curiosity met in their gazes, though which was coming from who couldn't be answered. It might've been a combination from both.  
He crept forward again once the lightning faded out, and froze again when it flickered, creating a strange stop motion movie for Lea to watch as he came closer.  
Then it was nothing but dark and rain pounding on the window.  
They could hear each other's breath sneaking closer, and Lea could hear Matt's hands and legs sliding across the sheets. Her breathing became shallow as he came closer.  
Matt could hear her breath, faintly, as he moved nearer. For a moment, he thought he could hear her heart beat; this passed, though, when he realized it was his own, pounding loudly from his nervousness.  
He reached out, fingertips brushing the bare skin of her legs. She took a small, sharp breath from the surprise of his contact. Lightning flashed again, exposing to each other the scared looks on their faces. She smiled faintly at him, fear and excitement and nervousness mixing in her expression. He pulled himself closer so he was sitting next to her on the bed, and reached a hand out to find where she was. He found her cheek, and traced his fingers against her. She unconsciously leaned into it, enjoying the feeling of his hand. He traced his way down her neck and over her shoulder, then slipped down her arm. his thumb unintentionally grazed the side of her breast, causing her to squeak faintly from surprise.  
"Sorry," he whispered. He felt her body move as she shook her head.  
"Don't worry about it... I don't think I mind..." White light filled the room, showing her looking at him, smiling faintly, cheeks pink. When the darkness returned, he heard her lay her knees flat against the bed, and felt her move closer to him. "I think I trust you," She whispered in his ear.  
He felt himself relax, though he couldn't remember being tense. "Thank you," he whispered back. He reached his arms out, finding her shoulders again, then wrapping around her back to pull her close to him in an embrace.  
Both of them held their breath for a moment, surprised at the sudden feeling of so much bare skin involved in holding another person this way, then released it, shuddering. Lea brought her arms up to wrap around his torso. With nothing more to support them, the fell back into the bed. Matt landed on top of Lea, bringing his head up to look at her face. He released her, supporting his weight again on his hands and knees; this time, however, the scene had lost it's almost -innocence from before. He was struggling not to breathe hard from the rush, and Lea looked unsure of whether she should leave herself exposed to the next burst of light from the sky or cover herself, hiding her body from both sky and the boy hanging over her.  
She opted for not moving.  
The next flash showed Matt what she looked like under her shirts and dresses, what no one but he had been able to see.  
"Now you've seen a girl shirtless," Lea whispered. The pair snickered, relieved to have something to lighten up the situation.  
Matt shifted his weight to his left hand, leaving the other one free. He rested it on her stomach, and lightly traced it over her porcelain white skin, over her sternum. He felt her breathing had become so light it had nearly stopped, but her heart was pounding her chest. He let his hand rest above the pulsating feeling, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, it gradually slowed, and Lea began to breath normally again. He brought himself down to rest on his elbow.  
"I can feel your heart," he whispered.  
"I know..."  
"It's... strange... I've never really felt someone else's heart like this..."  
"It sorta seems..."  
"More personal," they finished together. Both smirked.  
"We're speaking at the same time," Lea muttered.  
"Just means we spend a lot of time around each other," Matt replied.  
He felt Lea's hand reach up and touch his chest. He became aware that his own heartbeat was racing.  
"What're you so excited about?" Lea asked in a false accusatory tone.  
"Hmm... Not sure... It might have something to do with the almost completely naked girl underneath me..."  
"Maybe..."  
Lea began to trace little patterns across his chest and stomach. She felt him twitch.  
"Does it tickle?"  
"Mm... No... 'Tickle' isn't the word..."  
"It just feels good?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, that's a way to say it..."  
She knocked him over again. He collapsed on the bed, arms and legs splayed out, eyes closed.  
Lea continued to trace patterns over him, laying on her side, using his arm as a head rest. She felt his hand tracing similarly along her back.  
They didn't go any further than that; ten minutes later found Matt asleep. Lea, deciding to follow in suit, pulled the shirt back on, snuggled against him, and slipped into unconsciousness, lulled by the still pounding rain.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: show-eyed Tiki and Lea glare at the computer. T: FINALLY... It's after 3:30 am and I need to brush my damn teeth... Goodnight everyone, hope you enjoyed it, I haven't been home since that last fic was finished, so the Tiki side of the story has yet to be started. It's gonna be cute, though! Yawns  
L: You know, if I close my eyes right now, I probably won't get up until morning...  
T: Here's to that... Let's go to bed...  
The idea conceiver, Lea, and Author of a quarter of ch.3 and all of Ch.4 save a final time... and crawl upstairs to go to sleep... Zzzzz... ZZ


	5. A little Limey

**She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 5  
LeaMarie F. Metallium **

**

* * *

**

TK opened the door to his dad's apartment. Matt and him had made plans to play soccer at the park that morning. Matt hadn't shown up and TK had gotten worried.  
"Matt?" TK called out. "Are you here?"  
TK noticed that Matt's bedroom door was closed. Matt only closed it when he was sleeping or changing.  
TK knocked. "Matt?" He asked as he opened the door.  
"Did ya forget to set your-**OHMYGOD! MATT**!" TK yelled.  
Matt and LeaMarie were cuddled up together blankets just barely covering Lea and Matt.  
Matt had Lea pulled up tightly to him. One of Matt's arms was draped over Lea while the other one was pulling her tightly to his chest.  
Lea was laying half on Matt half off. Her head was nestled under Matt's chin. One hand was resting peacefully on Matt's chest the other was laying on her hip. One of Lea's legs was sticking out from under the blankets. The blankets and Matt hid her chest from view. Lea's arm was clearly naked while Matt was covered from the waist down.  
"Matt! **WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU THINKING?"** TK demanded. "_MOM AND_ **DAD ARE GOING TO KILL YOU**!" TK continued yelling.  
Meanwhile Matt and Lea had finally woken up. Both were ignoring TK's ranting.  
"Morning, Matt," Lea whispered.  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
Lea nodded her head. "Perfectly. You?"  
"I don't think I've ever slept better," he whispered.  
"**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING**?" TK demanded, his face turning red.  
"Oh, we were going to meet up at the park today, weren't we?" Matt asked TK. "Sorry, I overslept," Matt said trying to sit up. "Honey, could I sit up?"  
Lea sighed, rolled off of Matt, and sat up. The covers slipped off of her, revealing half of her chest.  
"Oh, GOD!" TK cried running out of the room.  
Lea glanced down. "Oops," She giggled, pulling the strap back up.  
Matt chuckled. "How did you not notice that?" He asked.  
"I'm not awake yet!" She told him, flopping down onto the bed.  
Matt shook his head. "I'm going to get up and take a quick shower. OK?" Matt asked.  
"K, but can I use your phone? I need to get a change of clothes before I head back," Lea giggled.  
"Yeah, I could imagine Tai's reaction."  
"Kinda like your brother's?" Lea asked him smiling.  
"Yeah," Matt said standing up, and grabbing a pair of red and white hearted boxers.  
Lea smiled. "Cute boxers."  
Matt glanced down at the material. "Thanks."  
Lea got up. I'm going to make that call and then some tea," She announced, as she walked out the door.  
TK had a tissue up to his nose. He glared at Lea as she walked in.  
"Morning, TK," She said smiling politely.  
TK just muttered something unintelligible.  
Lea grabbed the phone and punched in the number.  
"Hello?" Joe asked tiredly.  
"Hi, Joe! Can I talk to Tiki?"  
"Yeah, sure. Hang on a sec." Joe covered the receiver. "Tiki, Lea's on the phone for you."  
There was a slight pause the Tiki asked, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Tiki?"  
"Hey, Lea! What's up?" She asked sounding mildly sleepy.  
"I was wondering if you could meet me over at that little café by Joe's?" Lea asked nervously.  
"Yeah, sure, when?"  
"In about an hour? And could you bring a change of clothes for me?" Lea could feel Tiki's eyes widen.  
"Where are you?"  
"Matt's place."  
"Oh, really?" Tiki asked a smile in her voice.  
"Hey, Joe! Guess where Lea is!"  
Lea heard a faint, "Where?"  
"Ready for this? Matt's!" Tiki giggled.  
"And Tai said I was a sly dog."  
"Can I borrow some clothes?" Lea snapped.  
"Of, course."  
"Thank you!" Lea cried sounding exasperated.  
"You wouldn't need clothes if you'd slept in your own bed!" TK yelled.  
"Who was that?" Tiki asked.  
"Matt's disgruntled little brother," Lea responded smiling.  
"Oh, tell him we said hi!" Tiki said cheerfully.  
"Is it Matt?" Joe asked in the background.  
"No, it's TK," Tiki told Joe. Then to Lea, "Tell Matt hi too!"  
Lea smiled. "Ok. I'll see ya in an hour."  
"Bye!"  
Lea hung up the phone. "Joe and Tiki want me to say 'Hi' to you," Lea told TK.  
"Why's she there so early?" He asked.  
"She's staying there. She's just like a puppy! She followed him home one day and been there ever since!" Lea called walking to the kitchen.  
TK followed her. "Didn't seem like it took her long to get the phone."  
Lea smirked. "It didn't." She put the kettle on the stove. "You didn't hear this from me," Lea said spinning around to face TK.  
He nodded his head nervously.  
"Officially, Tiki's in Jim's old room, unofficially she's in Joe's!" She told him eyes glinting. "Is everyone having sex?" TK demanded.  
Lea smiled. "You're jumping to conclusions. You think that just because two people are sharing a bed, means that they're having sex too!" Lea accessed.  
Matt walked out wearing a pair of khakis and a green T-shirt. He walked over to Lea and wrapped his arms around her.  
Lea looked up oat him. "You smell good."  
"Thanks. Bathroom's all free if you want," Matt offered.  
"Is that a hint?"  
Matt shook his head. "No."  
"Ok, see you in about five." Lea leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
Matt let her go. "I also put some things out for you. Your dress was still kind of damp."  
"Thanks." Lea walked out.  
TK rolled his eyes. "So, how long until she moves in?" TK asked sarcastically.  
Matt sighed. "TK, sit down. I wanna talk with you."  
TK and Matt went into the living room and took a seat.  
"TK, I know you didn't want Lea and I to go out, but we really like each other."  
Matt paused. "And I'll admit we've been moving kinda fast, but we're both ok with that!" Matt told him.  
"Kinda fast?" TK asked sarcastically. "She's been here what? A month? And you've already got her spending the night!" TK yelled, standing up.  
"TK, sit down," Matt gently ordered.  
TK started pacing, instead. "I thought you knew better! What if you've gotten her pregnant?" TK demanded.  
"We didn't have sex!" Matt yelled, catching TK in mid step.  
"But I saw-"  
"Lea and I in bed together!" Matt snapped.  
Silence filled the room.  
Matt leaned back into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "TK, I didn't mean to yell," Matt apologized.  
TK sat down again. "So...you guys didn't..." TK trailed off.  
Matt sighed again. "Last night the four of us went to a club. Things got a little...physically intense between me and Lea." Matt paused remembering the feeling of Lea's lips on his. "Then the storm hit. It was to far back to her apartment, and this one's closer, so I brought her back here. We got ready for bed. Then we started playing with each other."  
TK's eyes widen.  
"NOT LIKE THAT! We were tickling each other. And then...let's just say we kept our pants on."  
Lea walked in caring a tray with tea and cookies.  
"I thought you might be hungry," She told Matt.  
"Thanks. You look cute," Matt noted the blue boxers and blue T-shirt.  
"Thanks. Do I look ok to go in public?"  
"Yeah, you look fine."  
TK stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for throwing that fit."  
Lea smiled. "It's alright. You were just being protective."  
Matt smiled at the two.  
"I should get going. I've gotta meet Tiki and get some other clothes." She glanced down at the shorts.  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Matt stood up to walk her to the door. "By the way...Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Matt asked smiling at her.  
"Sure. That'd be great," Lea smiled at him.  
"Ok, so I'll pick you up at the apartment at 7:00, alright?"  
"Sounds great. See ya then," Lea said, smiling up at him.  
Matt leaned down and kissed her gently. "Bye."  
"Bye." Lea opened the door. "Bye, TK."  
"Bye."  
"Ok, back to what we were talking about." Matt sat down again. "TK, I'm happy with Lea. And I think she's happy with me."  
TK nodded, trying to suppress a protective instinct telling him not to back down. "I guess you're old enough to handle yourself," he sighed. "But for my sake, be careful, okay?" Matt nodded his head. "For you, I'll be careful."  
TK smiled. "Thanks, Bro."  
"But I want you to start treating Lea with a little more respect. She doesn't deserve to be snapped at all the time, okay?"  
TK nodded. "All right, I'll try."  
"Good. Now let's get ready to go!"

**

* * *

**

Lea met Tiki at the appointed café, and went to change in the bathroom, while Tiki ordered coffee. She came back out in black jeans and a red tank top, Matt's clothes tucked under her arm.  
"Welcome back, Oneesan," Tiki said, mixing Japanese and English (also known as Japish by her Japanese class back home.)  
"Thanks, little sister." Lea sat down and picked up the coffee inhaling the steam and getting a slight buzz off of it.  
"So?..." Tiki asked after a moment. Lea looked up, confused expression on her face.  
"What?"  
"Whaddaya mean, 'What?'!" Tiki shrieked, trying not to draw attention. "You spent the night at a boy's house, you gotta tell me what happened!"  
Lea shrank into her chair, blushing. "Not so loud!"  
"Well then how about English? You gotta tell me!" Tiki begged.  
"Ok, Just calm down!" Lea took a deep breath and told her what happened.  
Tiki listened with rapt attention, not interrupting, but eyes widening or jaw dropping at points. When Lea finished, Tiki looked at Lea in amazement, unable to think of a response.  
"That's nuts," Tiki finally managed. "I bet Matt was about ready to jizz his pants when he saw you naked."  
"I was only shirtless!" Lea cried out defensively.  
"Ooh, are you sure Lea? I bet Matt would say different..."  
"Well...what about you and Joe? Huh?"  
"If you must know, I've given him my crystal already so there!"  
Lea's coffee cup stopped half way to her mouth. "You did?" She asked in amazement.  
"Yes..."  
"Wow. You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure! Why else would I have given it to him?" Tiki demanded.  
Lea sat there a few seconds. "Because you've jumped the gun?"  
"I didn't jump the gun! I know these things! It's the EarthSoul's intuition! If you'd bother to tune into the FireSoul you'd feel it too!"  
"I feel it! I'm just...I'm scared to give it to him all right? I can practically tell I'll be moved again! I'm happy!"  
"If you were carefully tuned in, you'd understand your fear is not part of the issue. What ever happens will happen. The power behind the crystal will make it right."  
Lea sighed, tears in her eyes. "I know you're right. I just don't want to bind him to me, if I'm never going to be around."  
"The crystal has this strange way of working." Tiki explained calmly. "If you decided that someone is right for you, things will work out in the end. You just have to trust me on this one. And you have to trust FireSoul with everything else."  
Lea looked into her coffee. "We're going out to dinner tonight." Lea paused again. "What do you think?"  
"I think, before you make any rash decisions, you should sit down and have a discussion with FireSoul."  
"I think I will. She's going to yell at me for not talking to her in so long."  
"Yeah, she'll probably get impatient with you. But what do you expect, with her being the soul of fire, she's bound to have a temper."  
Lea giggled. "Yeah, I guess the two of us really have that in common, don't we?"  
"Yeah."  
The two sat in silence.  
"So do you have any regrets from last night?"  
"Just one. TK walked in on us this morning."  
Tiki winced. "That must have been pleasant."  
"Yeah. I think Matt had a talk with him while I was showering. He apologized."  
"Well...that's an improvement."  
Lea leaned forward and took a sip of her coffee.  
Tiki smirked suddenly. "We should take a walk out to the corner store."  
"Why?" Lea asked drinking her coffee.  
"To get you some protection for the next time!"  
Lea choked. "TIKI!"  
"What? Do you want to have his kid? Oh my god! You do!" Tiki yelled. "So, when will I be an aunt?"  
"Will you knock it off?" Lea demanded. "I'm so glade this is in English." Lea pushed her bangs off of her face. "Plus could you imagine me having kids?" Both though for a moment.  
"Yes."  
"Why are we having this conversation?" Lea demanded.  
"Because, Lea's a horny little girl."  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too! Wait! Dammit!"  
Tiki giggled.  
"I should probably get back to the Kamiya's. I should've been home hours ago."  
"Get going. Tai's going to throw a fit as it is."  
Lea nodded. "See-ya!"  
"Tell me how everything goes."

**

* * *

**

Tai sat on the couch next to Kari.  
"Where do you think she is?" Kari asked.  
"My guess is, with Matt."  
"But that means-"  
The front door opened and Lea walked in.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tai demanded.  
Lea paused. "Are the adults here?" She asked Kari.  
"No...why?"  
"WHERE WERE YOU?" Tai growled.  
Lea sighed. "Sit down." The three sat in the living room. "I was over at Matt's."  
"I knew it!" Tai yelled jumping up. "Couldn't keep his hormones in check, could he?"  
"Sit!" Lea ordered. "I know what you're thinking! We didn't have sex!"  
Tai sat down. "You said-"  
"Yes, I spent the night at his place. And yes, we shared a bed. But no, we didn't have sex! Last night, we went clubbing. Matt and I dance and near the end, things heated up a little. Then it started to storm so the club closed early. Matt and I decided it'd be safer for me just to go back to his place, seeing as it's closer to the club. We fought over who'd get the bed, the we decided to share it."  
"How far did you go?" Tai asked.  
"Kissing," Lea told Tai the small half-truth.  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked looking at Lea.  
_"What can this guy read my mind?"_ Lea thought. "Yes, I'm sure."  
"What took you so long to get back?" Kari asked.  
"I called Tiki and made her bring me some clean clothes and we had a cup of coffee." Lea told her. "I'm going to go finish my homework, then give Tiki a call."  
The two siblings watched Lea leave the room.

**

* * *

**

Lea sat on her bed and pulled her backpack open. She pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a long, red crystal, attached to a black cord by a silver wire wrapped artistically around the top. Inside there was a small fire shaped design, sparkling faintly. It was a symbol of love, something that appeared only, when the Elemental DigiDestined felt that special feeling.  
"Should I give this to him?" Lea asked herself. "I want to! It feels so right!"  
She flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes.  
"I want to be with him." Matt's blue eyes came to mind.  
"I love him." Lea's eyes snapped open. "Did I say that?" She asked herself.  
She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She locked her eyes onto the ones in the mirror. I look happy. She thought to herself. I haven't looked happy in years. It's because of Matt. No, not just because of him, because I love him. Lea smiled at the thought. I love him.  
Lea looked down at the crystal in her hands. "I'm going to do it, tonight," She vowed.  
"My crystal," she whispered, closing her eyes. "The lover's mark, the elemental charm, I have made my choice. Know your masters- The Crest of Fire, the Crest of Friendship- and bind us for eternity!"  
"You're sure about this?" A voice asked.  
Lea opened her eyes to see a carbon copy of herself, minus the fact that she was tinted red. She also wore a long, tank top sleeved, red dress, that fell to her feet.  
"I think so."  
"You think so? You're not sure?"  
"I'm..."  
"Yes?"  
"Honestly? A little afraid."  
"You, the crest holder of Fire? Afraid?" FireSoul asked in false amazement.  
"I don't want to bind him to me if I can't be around."  
"Why wouldn't you be around? Are you planning on dying soon?" FireSoul asked crossing her arms in front of her.  
"No. My parents will end up moving me. I'm HAPPY! And you know how much they hate it when I'm happy." Lea responded.  
"The crystal will make it right."  
"That's what Tiki said," Lea whispered.  
"She knows what she's talking about every once-in-a-while."  
Lea laughed. "Yeah, I guess she does. She yelled at me for not being better in tuned with you."  
"You use to be so good at hearing what I've got to say. Now, you practically ignore me," FireSoul responded.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know. And you needn't fear the upcoming events. Some, yes, will be vary scary, and other's will be so great."  
"Do you think this is the right thing?" Lea asked now looking a little unsure.  
"I think, you know what you want better than Tiki knows what you want, myself, your parents, and the True powers. Only you can know what's right."  
"It feels right." Lea responded. "I want to do it."  
"So, are you sure about this?" She asked smirking.  
"Yes," Lea responded.  
FireSoul smiled. "It is done. Now, why haven't you talked to me in...forever!" FireSoul demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
"I lost my way."  
"I can see that."  
"I've been thinking, you've been guiding me again, haven't you?"  
"Of course. You needed to be guided, especially with what's coming up."  
"Ken's going to do something really stupid, isn't he?" Lea asked FireSoul.  
"Yes. It will take all of you to fix it."  
"Oh, wonderful," Lea muttered.  
"You should get started on your homework. You and Matt are going to have to have a talk tonight. And not just about the crystal."  
Lea winced at her tone. "You know about..."  
"Last night. Yes."  
"Oh. Um..."  
"It's alright. Now get to that work. Oh, and make sure you get your English done. You're going to be needed it."

**

* * *

**

Ken the Digimon Emperor sat in his chair watching over the Digital world. He'd heard about some digimon appearing that hadn't been seen for years. He'd been keeping a low profile, and an eye out for them, or the DigiDestined.  
"Who are these Digimon?" Ken bellowed at Wormon.  
"Legend says they're the Digimon of the Elemental DigiDestined. They disappeared when the Elemental did."  
"Who are these Elemental DigiDestined?" Ken asked.  
"We don't know."  
Ken sighed. "Do you think Flame could've been one?"  
"It's possible, Master."  
"I kinda wish she was here." Ken sighed again. "I miss having people around to talk to."  
"You can always talk to me," Wormon offered.  
"I know! I'll create the most evil digimon ever, then she'd come back!" Ken declared running off to start on his idea.  
"Are you sure about that?" Worman asked softly.

**

* * *

**

TK and Kari were sitting in Kari's living room. "And there they were! From what I could tell they were both naked!" TK cried.  
Kari giggled.  
"What? He barely knows her and she's sleeping over! In his bed!"  
Kari shook her head. "TK, relax a bit. Couldn't you see us doing that?" She asked coyly.  
TK's face went red. "Y...n...um...Kari!"  
Tai and Sora walked in.  
"What? You can't see us all doing that?"  
"Doing what?" Tai intercepted.  
"Sleeping together."  
Tai's eyes widened. "OH, no you two don't!" Tai declared.  
Sora laughed. "What are you going to do, lock her in her closet?"  
"YES!"  
Lea walked in, from her room.  
"Don't worry, I'll let you out after Tai's asleep," Sora told her.  
"Outta where?" Lea asked.  
"Out of the closet I'm going to lock her in for thinking about sleeping with boys!" Tai growled.  
"TK, you're going to have to watch it. Tai's going to follow you two around on dates." Lea grinned.  
"Don't give him ideas! Sora, help!" Keri pleaded.  
"Don't worry, Kari, know him he'll get lost, looking for you two," Sora reassured.  
"Sora! You're supposed to be on my side!" Tai whined.  
"Why? It's not like you two are dating." TK smirked.  
"TK's right!" Kari announced.  
"Oh, leave me alone!" Tai yelled at the two. "So I haven't asked her out yet! So sue-" Tai cut himself off mid yell.  
Sora blinked, while TK, Kari, and Lea were trying not to burst out laughing.  
"Oops, I said that didn't I?" Tai asked blushing.  
Lea nodded her head.  
"Sora-"  
"You want to ask me out?" Sora asked sounding surprised.  
"Of course! Who wouldn't? You're a wonderful person! You-"  
"Why haven't you?"  
"I was afraid you'd say no."  
"Oh."  
Tai took a deep breath. "Sora, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
The room filled with silence.  
Tai was begging to get nervous when Sora responded, "Yes."  
Tai's eyes lit up. "Really? Cool!"  
Kari rolled his eyes. "Took him long enough," She muttered.  
"No kidding." TK nodded his head.  
"Well, I'm going to go get ready to go," Lea announced.  
"Where are you going?" Tai asked.  
"Out for dinner with Matt."  
"But you spent the night there! You can't go for one day without seeing each other?" Tai demanded.  
"Matt and I need to do some talking, and over dinner is the best way, Ok?" Lea asked walking out of the room.  
"Well...That's one way of ending a conversation."

**

* * *

**

Lea and Matt sat across from each other at a semi-formal restaurant. "Is something wrong? You've barely said anything tonight," Matt pointed out, looking nervous.  
"Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking."  
"About what?" Matt asked.  
Lea smiled at him. "Us."  
"Oh, and what about us?" Matt asked coyly.  
"Where we are, what kind of relationship we have, and where it's going," Lea responded.  
"Oh, so are you happy with all that you've been thinking about?" Matt asked smiling across the table at Lea.  
"Yes, vary happy." Lea smiled, mind flashing to the small box in her purse.  
"About last night..." Matt blushed. "I'm sorry if I-"  
"There's nothing to be sorry about," Lea interrupted him.  
Matt smiled looking down at his hands. "I was kind of afraid you'd be angry with me after that."  
"Why would I be angry with you? You didn't do anything that I didn't want."  
"Did you think we'd end up like that last night?" Matt asked looking into her eyes.  
''Honestly, no. But I don't think I've been happier." Lea smiled at him.  
Matt looked confused. "Why's that?"  
"I realized something," Lea smirked down at her purse.  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"That I've never been happier than when I'm with you," She answered gently.  
Matt smiled at her. "You know what? I haven't been either."  
The two gazed at each other until their food came.  
"You know, we're going have to make some rules up about us spending the night and stuff like that. We're going to end up being walked in on," Matt noted.  
"You mean like this morning," Lea asked giggling.  
"What?" Matt asked looking a little hurt.  
"We're really pathetic."  
"Huh?"  
"Some people sleep over for years without being caught; first night and we get caught." Lea kept giggling and was soon joined by Matt.  
"You're right." Matt finished chuckling. "But seriously..."  
"Yeah." Lea nodded. "First one, we teach TK to knock."  
"I think he learned his lesson this morning."  
"True."  
"Can you think of any?" Matt asked.  
"Not off the top of my head," Lea responded.  
"Ok...let's think about it for a couple of days."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Lea?" Matt asked her.  
"Yes?"  
Matt suddenly froze. "I...um...I...er...glade you could make it tonight!" Matt winced.  
Lea smiled sadly. "Me too."

Matt looked at Lea nervously as he walked her down the hall to her apartment. He'd all ready tried to tell her how he felt during dinner, and failed miserably. It felt like his chance to tell her was getting further and further away, as he walked closer to her door.  
He'd done everything he could think of to make the date go longer. After dinner, they'd gone for a walk in the park and sat by the lake. And then, gone out for ice cream. But the time was growing closer to her having to go, and he knew it.  
_"I've always been good around girls. I never got tongue before. But sometimes when I look at her, I forget what ever it was I was going to say."_ Matt thought to himself.  
"Matt?" Lea asked stopping a few feet from her door.  
"Yes?" Matt asked nervously.  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a lot of fun," She told him smiling.  
"Yeah I did too." Tell her!  
"Well...night..." _"Give him the blasted crystal!" _Lea's mind screamed at her.  
Lea's hand reached for the doorknob, but Matt laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"Before you go in," Matt felt himself starting to freeze again. _"Don't freeze! Just tell her!"_  
"Yes?" She asked looking up at him, eyes full of hope.  
_"Please don't look at me like that. I don't want to disappoint you."_ His mind silently begged.  
"I...I..." Matt swallowed. "I love you." He blurted out too her.  
A smile spread across Lea's lips. Her eyes suddenly sparkling with tears.  
Matt was worried she was going to start to cry again.  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
Matt smiled down at her. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her gently. Lea's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. Matt wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other on her back, pulling her as close to him as he could get.  
The two broke apart a while later, both gasping lightly for air.  
Lea leaned against him as he held her. "_Now, can you give it to him?"_ Her mind scolded. Matt started to play with her hair. _"In just a minute. This feels too good to interrupt."_  
Lea's watch beeped signaling a new hour.  
"You should go in. I was supposed to have you home ten minutes ago."  
"But you did. I've been right out side the door for the last fifteen minutes." Lea smiled up at him.  
"I know. But we both have class tomorrow."  
Lea sighed. "Alright." She reached into her purse and pulled out the box. "Here, this is for you."  
"Thanks."  
"I'd better get in."  
"Yeah, night." Matt leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you."  
They both smiled. "I love you too. Sweet dreams," Lea responded opening the door.  
"You too." Matt stood there smiling after the door closed. _"I finally told her. And she loves me too!" _


	6. At long last! Chapter 6!

**She Loves Me She Loves Me Not: Part 6  
LeaMarie F. Metallium **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and Tiki owns herself. SC and Lucky do too. The only things that I own are LeaMarie. And I didn't own them in the last three chapters, either. **

**

* * *

**

Lea opened the apartment door and walked in. Almost, imminently she came face to face with Tai. "You're late."  
"No, I'm not. If you'd looked out the peephole, you'd seen me standing at the door with Matt."  
"Oh, and what were you two doing that you couldn't come inside?" Tai asked.  
Lea smiled. "Telling each other things."  
"Like what," Tai asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Like, I love you," Lea responded grinning.  
"He told you that?" Tai asked looking surprised.  
Lea nodded her head. "Yes! I've got to go use the phone!" She took off running for the phone.  
Lea grabbed the phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello?" Joe asked sounding half-awake.  
"Hi, Joe! I need to talk to Tiki!" Lea announced excitedly.  
"Sure. Tiki, Lea's on the phone and she sounds really hyper."  
Lea could hear the phone being moved around. "What'd you do?"  
"Guess!"  
"Broke your boyfriend?"  
"NO!"  
"Made kissy faces."  
"Yes, but that's not it."  
"Confessed your undying love for each other."  
"Practically!"  
"YEAH! TELL TIKI!"  
"Well, after our date Matt walked me home, and when we got to the door, I was just about to walk in when he stopped me. Then he stuttered a bit, and then he told me he loved me! I told him I loved him back then we kissed!"  
"Oh that's so sweet!"  
"Then before he left I gave it to him."  
"Gave what to him?"  
"The crystal!"  
"Oh..."  
"I finally did it!" Lea announced excitedly.  
"Second!" Tiki covered the phone. "Joe! They finally confessed they're undying love for each other!" Tiki yelled, excitedly.  
"WHO?"  
"Lea and Matt!" Then back to Lea. "He looks surprised," she whispered.  
Lea giggled, smiling. "This is so cool!"  
"Well you sound really happy! Wouldn't it be nice to have JOE confess his undying love for me?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? TIKI-"  
"He's blushing," Tiki whispered into the phone.  
"I AM NOT!" Joe screamed, obviously hearing her comment.  
"Joe, honey, you are too much fun to pick on."  
"Give him a couple of more days," Lea told her.  
"I don't think a couple days will inspire love all of a sudden," Tiki murmured.  
"Maybe not love, but a least a kiss."  
Tiki fell silent.  
"You're blushing, aren't you?" Lea giggled.  
"I AM NOT!" Tiki cried, childishly.  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
"I AM NOT!"  
"YES SHE IS!" Joe cried out.  
"JOE, YOU MEANIE!"  
Lea heard the phone drop and hit soft cushions. Feet running from the phone.  
Joe picked up the phone. "She...eh...ran from the room. So what was she blushing about anyway?"  
"You mean she really was blushing? I was just kidding!" Lea asked in amazement.  
"So, what was she blushing about?" Joe insisted.  
"Oh, just something about kissing," Lea said smirking.  
"Oh, I can see why she left then."  
"You're blushing too, aren't you?" Lea asked.  
Joe hung up the phone.  
"Hello? Dork," Lea muttered, when she realized she'd been hung up on. Shrugging she hung up the phone.

**

* * *

**

Matt sat down on his bed. Once again, he was the only one home. It was starting to get kind of lonely, having no one to tell the latest news too. Well he could tell Lea, but she already knew. Matt looked at the box she'd given him. He opened it up and pulled out a long, red crystal, attached to a black cord by a silver wire wrapped artistically around the top. Inside there was his crest, with little flames at the bottom.  
"Wow," he whispered. He slipped it around his neck. He continued to look it over until he noticed the colors of the room had changed slightly. Looking up he saw what looked like to be Lea, but her hair was tinted red, as were her eyes. The red, tank top style dress she wore went down to her feet.  
"Hello, Matt," She said simply.  
"Who are you?" He asked standing up.  
"I'm called FireSoul," She responded.  
"You look like Lea," Matt muttered.  
"Yes. She's the Elemental DigiDestined of Fire."  
Matt sat down on the bed. "Why are you here?" He asked looking her over.  
"I was asked to be."  
Matt sighed. "You and Lea...Are?" Matt asked.  
"She has the body, I have the soul."  
"Whah?"  
"Don't worry." FireSoul moved closer to Matt. "Everything will be explained to you when the time comes." FireSoul smiled a bit. "I'm glad you were chosen."  
The phone rang, snapping Matt awake. "Was that a dream?" He asked himself. He looked down at the crystal. "I don't think it was..." The phone continued to ring. "Coming!" Matt yelled at the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Matt."  
"Hey, TK. What's up?"  
"Just making sure you're home alone," TK responded.  
Matt rolled his eyes. "I am. I dropped Lea off at the apartment about-" Matt glanced at the clock. "2 hours ago!" Matt blinked.  
"You sound surprised, what's going on?"  
"I could've sworn that I just got home," Matt muttered.  
"Did you fall asleep?" TK asked.  
"I must have," Matt concentrated, trying to remember just when he got home.  
"So what did you guys do on your date?" TK asked, politely.  
"We went out for dinner, then we took a walk. Then I walked her home. We didn't do a whole lot of stuff." Matt thought about telling Lea he loved her and the crystal that she gave him.  
"Kinda sounds like you're not telling me something," TK replied suspiciously.  
"Well, the two of us are going to be an item for quite sometime," Matt responded.  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"I told her I love her."  
"YOU TOLD HER THAT?" TK demanded.  
"Yes, I did!"  
Matt could sense TK trying to gather his thoughts. "Did you mean it?" He asked finally.  
"Yes. And I still do."  
"How'd she respond?"  
"She told me she loves me too." Matt smiled remembering those three words.  
"Sounds like you're happy, so I am too," TK said smiling.  
"Thanks, little bro...Shouldn't you be in bed? You've got school tomorrow."  
"And you don't?"  
"Ok, ok. I'll go to bed too. Night TK."  
"Night Matt."  
The two brothers hung up the phones.

**

* * *

**

Lea opened her eyes. The phone was ringing.  
"Who in the worlds would be calling now?" Lea asked.  
"I don't know, and I don't care!" Kari responded sticking her head under the pillow.  
"Lea, phone!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled.  
"They're gonna die!" Lea muttered getting up.  
"Hello?"  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lea! Happy birthday to you!"  
Lea smiled. "Thanks, Sis. Thanks, Joe."  
"You didn't sing it right!" Tiki complained. "You didn't sing 'dear'!"  
"So?" Joe could be heard asking in the background.  
"Anyway, happy birthday, Lea!" Tiki chirruped.  
"Thanks," Lea said still smiling.  
"We'll I'll let you get ready for school, now."  
"OK, did you get registered?"  
"Yep! So I'll see you at school."  
Lea hung up the phone, and went back to her room.  
"Who was it?" Kari asked, still under the pillow.  
"Tiki and Joe," Lea responded pulling on some clean clothes.  
"What did they want?"  
"To wish me a happy birthday. You'd better get up. You're going to be late."  
"Time?"  
Lea glanced at the clock. "About half an hour."  
"Yikes!"

**

* * *

**

Lea opened her locker, to find it stuffed with balloons. They covered most of her books. One balloon had written in black marker, 'Happy Birthday, Lea'  
Lea laughed. "How did you get my com?" She asked, shaking her head.  
"Hey, Cutie!" Matt called out to her.  
"Hi!" Lea walked up and wrapped her arms around him.  
Matt leaned in and kissed her. "So, how are you doing?"  
"Good. I'm having a pretty good day."  
"Oh? And why's that?" Matt asked pulling her closer.  
"Tiki's enrolled in school now, and I'm being held by you. I don't think this could get any better."  
Matt smiled "Could it get better if I told you that I love you?"  
"Yes, and I love you too," Lea responded.  
"Shall we get going?" Matt asked. "I'm supposed to be at a soccer meeting in five minutes."  
"Sure. I'm supposed to meet Tiki outside the main office."  
"We're going to eat lunch together, aren't we?" Matt asked nervously.  
"Of course! I love eating lunch with you."  
"Good, I'll leave you here," Matt told her, motioning to the office.  
"Thanks, Hon! I'll talk to you at lunch."  
"Great! See ya!"  
Lea waved as Matt walked away.  
Lea only had to wait a few seconds when Tiki walked out of the office followed shortly by the principal.  
"Thank you, Sir." Tiki replied politely.  
"Should I assign a student to show you around?"  
Tiki noticed Lea standing about a yard away. "No, that's alright. That girl looks like she can show me around. Can't you?" Tiki raised her voice.  
"That depends on if you were the one that jammed my locker with balloons." Lea replied walking up to her.  
"Um...can I plead the fifth?" Tiki asked grinning.  
Lea shook her head. "Nope! Wrong country." Then to the principal, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get too lost."  
"Great. You do know where the gym is, don't you?" He asked.  
"No, but my friends can show us the way," Lea responded politely.  
"Good! Now you two, don't be late for class," He said and walked off.  
"I wonder why we have to know where the gym is. You don't have gym do you?" Lea asked Tiki.  
"No."  
"Oh, well. Let's get going."

**

* * *

**

Matt smiled at the two girls sitting at the table.  
"Whoa! Who's the chick next to Lea?" Torri asked Matt.  
"Her name's Tiki. And she's already got a boyfriend," Matt warned him.  
"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Joe Kido," Matt tossed over his shoulder. "Is this seat taken?" Matt asked Lea playfully.  
"Sadly, yes. It's taken for my boyfriend, not some hottie like you," Lea kidded.  
Tiki rolled her eyes. "You two don't flirt all lunch hour do you?"  
"No, not the whole time," Lea responded.  
"Did you guys hear about the assembly?" Matt asked.  
"No, what's up?" Lea returned.  
Matt chuckled, "Well with all the things that've been happening I kinda of forgot this is our soccer team's homecoming."  
"Really? Fun!" Lea exclaimed happily.  
"They're going to be going through everything at the assembly," Matt exclaimed. "I've even heard about a dance."  
"Now, that sounds like fun!" Tiki exclaimed.  
"I ran into the others, and the girls said they'd save you two a coupla seats." Matt smiled.  
Tiki took a bite of her food. "I hope Joe can go to the dance," she mused.  
Matt and Lea looked at her slightly surprised.  
"That would be you," Lea commented.  
Matt shook his head and started eating.  
"So, Lea?" Tiki asked grinning. "How does it feel to be 17?"  
Lea shrugged. "Same as it did to be 16."  
Matt choked, "When did you turn 17?" He demanded.  
"Some time during first hour," Lea responded taking a bite out of a cookie.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt yelled.  
Lea shrugged, "It's no biggie."  
"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! OF COURSE IT'S A BIGGIE!" Matt yelled even louder.  
Lea covered the side of her face with her hand. "Not so loud," she whispered to Matt.  
"Sorry, but why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked sounding hurt.  
"Not many people have ever cared about my birthday. Having people who haven't known me vary long and caring is still new."  
Matt scooted closer to her and took her hand. "Lea, I love you! I care about stuff like this!"  
Lea and Matt looked at each other for a little bit, until Tiki said, "Is it time to go, or do people just like getting up?"  
"Oops! Come on time for class!" Matt announced standing up. "The assembly's scheduled for ten minutes into the class," Matt told them as they threw the trays in the pile. "I have to go report to Coach," Matt explained running off.  
"Are you sure you two aren't always that mushy?" Tiki asked.  
"Ok, we're not usually that mushy!" Lea giggled.

**

* * *

**

Matt sat between Tai and Davis watching the people walk into the gym.  
"So what's new, Matt?" Tai asked.  
"Did you know that today's Lea's birthday?" Matt asked suddenly.  
"Yeah, Mom's planning on making a special dinner for her," Tai responded.  
"She never told me about it," Matt replied.  
"Don't worry about it. She's still adjusting to everything around here."  
"This is making me nervous," TK announced for the other side of Davis.  
"Why, PK? Don't like all the attention?" Davis asked sarcastically.  
TK just ignored him, and continued to look for the others.  
"Hey look! There's the girls!" Tai yelled pointing at the stands.  
"Matt!" June's voice rang out through the gym. "I love you!"  
"Oh, gawd!" Matt muttered. "Lea! Hey!" Matt yelled spotting his girlfriend.  
She waved to him, and smiled.  
"Meet me after!" Matt called to her.  
Tiki suddenly pulled Lea down, pointing in the direction of June.  
Matt smiled noticing how Lea didn't seem worried as Davis's sister glared daggers at her.  
"I don't think I'd be so calm after ticking off June," Davis muttered to Matt. "She's scary when she's mad."  
"I don't think Lea has to worry any," Matt replied as the girls sat huddled together talking.

"Who'd think, down there is our little soccer stars!" Lea beamed down at the group.  
Tiki rolled her eyes. "You hardly even cared about soccer before. I mean, you use to play then you just dropped it!"  
"It got to hard to keep it up. Oh, Matt's waving!" Lea suddenly waved back.  
"Meet me after!" Matt yelled up to her.  
Tiki noticed a girl with spiky brown hair glaring at Lea.  
"Lea, sit!" Tiki ordered pulling her down to the bench.  
"What?" Lea demanded.  
"That girl's giving you the death glare," Tiki pointed down to the girl.  
"I wonder who she is?" Lea asked looking the girl over.  
"Don't know, but she kinda looks like she could be Davis's sister," Tiki replied looking down at her.  
"Which one?" Kari asked looking around.  
"That one!" Tiki continued to point. "With the hair."  
"Oh, yeah. That's his sister alright."  
"Oh, damn. Here comes Mimi," Lea growled softly.  
Mimi sat down in front of Yolei.  
"Hey ever one! Isn't this exciting?" Mimi bubbled.  
"Look at all the cute boys!" Yolei cried out looking at the soccer team.  
"Matt!" Mimi yelled causing Tiki and Lea to wince.  
Matt looked up and waved a little.  
Tiki glanced at Lea. "Lea, chill," Tiki whispered.  
Lea nodded her head. "Right, chill. Calm."  
Mimi glanced over at Lea. "So, how are you and Matt doing? I heard you two had a fight at lunch," she fished.  
"Just a minor misunderstanding," Lea forcefully smiled.  
"Oh dear! Did you two make up?" Mimi asked with false concern.  
Tiki was begging to think she was going to have to pin Lea down.  
"Of curse we made up! After all, we are in love," Lea commented slyly.  
"Oh? And has he said as much?"  
"Yes, and he repeated it at lunch," Tiki told her.  
Mimi glared at Lea. "How sweet."

**

* * *

**

Matt stood by the door waiting for Lea.  
He smiled as he saw her coming.  
"Hey, Lea!"  
Lea ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Hey, Hon, you wanted to see me?"  
"Yeah, I was wond- oh, hi, Mimi," Matt cut off his question.  
She smiled triumphantly at Lea.  
Matt noticed and pulled Lea closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders.  
Mimi's smile faded.  
"So, what's going on?" She asked cautiously.  
"Nothing much. I was just about to ask Lea about a date," Matt old her giving Lea squeeze.  
Mimi looked into Matt's eyes for a second. "Well I guess I'll let you two talk," Mimi told them leaving.  
"Before we're interrupted again, would you like to go out for dinner and then some clubbing on Friday night?" Matt asked smiling down at her.  
"Sounds-"  
"Matt!" June yelled running up to them.  
"Hello, June," Matt responded tiredly.  
"Who's this?" She asked glaring at Lea.  
"This is LeaMarie, my girlfriend," Matt proudly told her, giving Lea another squeeze.  
"Girlfriend! But I thought I was your girlfriend!" June cried eyes starting to fill with tears.  
"June, you're too young for me," Matt told her gently.  
"I see." Then June took off running.  
"That was awkward," Lea muttered dryly.  
"I've tried telling her gently, but she never listens," Matt offered.  
"I know. But some times you got to be a little hard on people."  
"I suppose. So what were you going to say?"  
"I was saying, sounds great!"  
"Great! Is it ok if I ask Tai if he and Sora want to come too?"  
"Only if I can ask Tiki and Joe," Lea responded.  
"Great! We'd better get going. I don't want you to miss the bus," Matt told her as he released her.  
"Alright. I have to get going, I guess."  
"Oh, by the way do you want to go to the school dance with me?"  
Lea smiled at him. "I don't know. I mean I guess I could," Lea smiled suddenly. "Of course I want to go. Did you really even have to ask?"  
"Ok."  
"Now, I guess I really should get going before I miss the bus," Lea told him as she left.  
"I really wonder if this school's ready for her and Tiki," Matt muttered.

**

* * *

**

Lea smiled at the array of food. There was yaki soba, green tea ice cream, a white cake with chocolate icing, and udon soup. "Wow! This looks great!" Lea gushed.  
"Thanks. I hope it's all right. I've never used some of those recipes," Mrs. Kamiya said looking a little nervous.  
Tai looked the food over as Lea took a bite.  
"It's good," Lea commented.  
"Wow! You're right!" Tai exclaimed.  
Tai's mom smiled happily. "Thank you."  
The family started to talk, and talk about the past.  
Lea looked around at the happy family. Tai and Kari's dad was picking on Tai about Sora, and their mother was telling Lea some of the things Tai had done in the past.  
Is this really what a family is? Lea asked herself. Could I ever be part of something like this?

**

* * *

**

Lea sat on her bed reading a book.  
"Lea, I'm bored!" A familiar aura filled the room.  
"Go start a forest fire some place," Lea commented dryly still reading the book.  
"It's too wet outside!" FireSoul whined.  
Lea set the book down. "What do you want to do?" She asked like you'd ask a small child.  
"Play?"  
Lea chuckled.  
"What?"  
"You sound like a five year old."  
FireSoul glared at her.  
"I'm sorry! There's really nothing to do around here."  
"Wanna talk?" FireSoul asked bouncing onto the bed.  
"Sure. I don't see why not," Lea responded scooting around to see FireSoul better.  
They both sat there staring at each other.  
"How was your day?" FireSoul asked looking to start some sort of conversation.  
"Pretty good. Matt yelled at me, though."  
"Why did he yell at you?" FireSoul demanded.  
"I didn't tell him about my birthday," Lea explained.  
"Well that's no reason for him to yell at you! He'd better have apologized or I'll-"  
"We made up!" Lea said loudly interrupted FireSoul. "He was more hurt than anything that I didn't tell him."  
FireSoul's eyes filled with confusion. "Why was he hurt?"  
Lea smiled at the somewhat innocent element. For being related to passion, she didn't always get it. "I think it's like this. He wants to know as much about me as he can. And he wants me to trust him with that information. And he wants me to be happy," Lea explained a bit.  
"So...he wants your trust?" FireSoul asked tipping her head to the side slightly.  
Lea smiled. "Yes. That's mostly it."  
"Oh! But isn't that something that has to be earned?"  
"Yeah. And I think he has, don't you?" Lea asked smiling at her.  
"Has he? I'm not totally sure about that," FireSoul told Lea nervously.  
"I think he proved it today. He asked me out again, and we were interrupted several times, but he told off some girl who thought that he was hers, and then he got Mimi to leave us alone," Lea recalled.  
"He got rid of Mimi! Good I really hated that girl!" FireSoul announced.  
Lea laughed. "You and me both!"  
The two looked at each other again for a bit. "You look different," FireSoul pointed out. "Did you do something different with your hair?"  
"No, I don't think so," Lea glanced at the tips of her hair.  
FireSoul studied Lea's face, peering close enough to startle Lea and then stepping back again, critical look making Lea nervous.  
"What?" Lea cried, finally getting annoyed.  
"It's bothering me now! I've never seen you look like this! It's... weird..."  
"Bad weird, or good weird?"  
"Still just unsettling," FireSoul sighed, sitting down on the bed again. "What's wrong with this picture?"  
Lea smiled a little nervously. "Come on, it can't be that bad..."  
FireSoul looked at her. "I don't know what's wrong and it is therefore bad. When I figure it out, I'll tell you."  
"Okay... Have it your way..." Lea sighed, Sitting down on the bed next to her and flopping backwards. She stared at the ceiling, smiling faintly to herself.  
A good five minutes passed in silence, in which Lea had closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. She was snapped awake, however, by the victorious cry of FireSoul.  
"I know what it is!" she cried.  
"What what is?" Lea asked, irate.  
"Why you look different!" FireSoul bent down in front of the now sitting Lea, nose barely two inches away from her, and said, "For once, you actually look happy." She giggled her excitement, spinning in the center of the room and disappearing in a swirl of flames and a faintly sulfuric smell.  
Lea blinked in surprise at the verdict, then realized that it was true. She smiled, amused at her counterpart's excitement, and lay back in the bed properly. She took comfort in the heat left where FireSoul had sat moments before as Lea fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Tai stood in the opening of the hall, watching Lea and Kari rush around trying to finish getting ready. He couldn't believe the girls hadn't crashed into each other yet in their hurried states.  
"I'm going to go pick up Sora now," Tai called, wondering if they even heard him in their rush. "Matt and TK should be here in about ten."  
"Thanks, Tai!" Lea called, then turned to Kari and asked, "Could you snap me?" She raised her arm and indicated a hook on the dress just outside of reach.  
"Yeah, sure," Kari responded, beginning a battle that would reserve the next two minutes of their lives.  
Tai shook his head and laughed.  
Neither of the girls noticed he'd left until the doorbell rang.  
"Coming!" Lea yelled, jumping over a small pile of clothes on her way to the door.  
She flung it open and stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Matt," she sighed in amazement. "You look great!"  
Matt was wearing a sharp, black tuxedo, hair still comb-streaked from the shower. He had one hand resting on his hip, the other hanging down behind his back. He looked uncomfortably nervous. Then he saw Lea.  
His eyes widened, and his cheeks colored slightly.  
"Lea, you look... Really good... REALLY good..." He said, unable to get his mouth to close.  
Lea blushed a little. "Tiki and I got these from Uncle David. He'd asked us our sizes and then had them tailor made for us." She glanced down at herself. It was a black dress that stretched to half way down her shins, with a slit going up her right side to her hip. There were frog buttons holding it closed along her left side, slitting the rest of the way down from her hip. It was lacking in sleeves, except for cuffs acting as bracelets on her wrists, and the front was held up by a Chinese style collar. The cloth on her shoulder wrapped around to cover her back. The hem of the dress and the buttons were a blood red color. All in all, she looked beautiful.  
TK looked at his brother, at Lea, and back to his brother. "Will one of you get out of the doorway before I push both of you into a bedroom?"  
"Sorry!" Lea said, almost jumping out of the way. Matt stepped quietly out of the doorframe to let his brother pass, obviously embarrassed.  
Turning to the interior of the apartment, Lea called, "Kari, they're here!"  
"Just a second!" She called back.  
"Yeah, I need to go finish fixing my hair," Lea told them.  
"Just a second," Matt cut in. "I want to give you this." He held out a small box. "It's for your birthday," he explained shyly.  
"Thanks!" She quickly unwrapped the present: Two silver butterfly clips.  
"Oh! They're beautiful!" she cried, jumping up to kiss his cheek.  
"I'm glad you like them," he said, hugging her.  
"I do! Let me go put them in!" With that, she rushed off into the apartment.  
Matt stepped inside and closed the door, then turned to see TK shaking his head.  
"You're taking her out tomorrow. You couldn't just leave it at that?"  
Kari stepped out, silencing any further argument.  
"Wow, Kari, you look wonderful!" TK told her, looking at her pink, tank top- style dress.  
"It's not too short, is it?" She asked, glancing down quickly. TK looked at the end of the skirt, which stopped at mid-thigh.  
"No!" he exclaimed. "Not at all! Why do you ask?"  
"Tai was giving her a hard time about it," Lea explained, stepping out with her hair pulled nicely back.  
"Shall we go?" TK asked, looking at his watch.  
Matt grabbed Lea's coat, holding it up for her to pull it on, and TK mirrored his brother's actions for Kari. Lea hooked her arm around Matt's, and led the small procession out the door.

TK, Kari, Matt, and Lea stood just inside the gym doors.  
"Wow! This place looks great!" Kari exclaimed in amazement.  
Matt smiled and took Lea's coat off her shoulders and handed it to the coat check.  
"Wanna go dance?" Matt asked Lea.  
"Yeah." Matt wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Those two are sure cute together," Kari commented.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," TK sighed. "She does make him happy."  
"I think they make each other happy," Kari said, smiling at the two as they danced. "C'mon, let's go join them!"  
They took a step towards the floor, then stopped dead when they saw Joe.  
"Look at him!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Look at Tiki," TK added, eyes wide.  
Joe was dancing in a shiny blue shirt that moved like liquid as he danced, black slacks trying to keep up with his steps, hair pulled out of his face with a black hair tie. Tiki was wearing a dress identical to Lea's, except where Lea's dress was red, Tiki's was green, and the buttons were on the opposite side. Both were dancing surprisingly close to each other.  
"I didn't know he could dance," Kari said.  
"Wanna go see if we can dance better?" TK asked, grinning slyly at her. She smiled back, and the pair hurried out onto the floor.  
Davis stepped inside just ahead of Sora and Tai. They'd arrived at the same time, and he'd gaped in awe at the pair. Tai was wearing a simple black outfit, and Sora was wearing a pale blue dress held up by spaghetti straps that looked about ready to snap. It conformed to her body, Davis's reason to gape and Tai's reason to threaten a hard smack to the back of his head.  
He skipped ahead and through the doors, immediately starting to scan the crowds for Kari. He glowered at TK when he found her- the two were dancing close, not enough to be touching but too close for Davis's comfort. He was about to run in and interrupt when June stopped him.  
"Daviiis!" She wailed. "Matt's not dancing with me!"  
"Do you ever think maybe that's because he's got a girlfriend?" He snapped, trying to look past her for any sign of Kari.  
June glared at him, miffed, and said, "Well what about Kari? She's got a boyfriend!"  
"That's different!" He snapped. "Guys are supposed to steal the girls away from evil boyfriends! Girls get in catfights!"  
" Davis!" She cried. "Don't be so insensitive!" With that, she ran to the bathroom.  
Davis turned back to the crowd, but Kari had disappeared with TK. (He never found out, but Kari had seen him and dragged TK off to a distant area of the gymnasium.) He spun in a circle, trying to find her, then walked back to Tai and Sora.  
"Did you see where Kari went?" he asked. They didn't answer. "Hello?"  
" Davis," Tai started. "Look..."  
Davis looked. "Whoa! Joe can DANCE!"  
At this point, Joe looked up to see everyone looking at him. He waved nervously, grabbed Tiki's wrist, and pulled her close to whisper something to her. They saw her nod, and the two took off to the back of the gym and disappeared altogether.  
"That was... surreal," Sora muttered. "I didn't know he could dance!"  
"He can! Tiki unlocked that special part of him that makes him confident that way!"  
The three turned in surprise to see Tom, one of the boys from Soccer, standing behind them.  
"Oh? And how do you know?" Davis asked.  
"Because I was there when she did it. They were at a club, and she taught him how to loosen up." He shrugged. "It was pretty cool to watch, needless to say..."  
"I can imagine!" Sora exclaimed. "He's really loosened up since we were kids, but not that much!"  
"Well, apparently he has," Tai murmured. "Wow, that's cool!"  
Meanwhile, Lea and Matt were having quite a time in a verbal war someone- they forgot who- started with TK and Kari.  
"Yeah, well, my girlfriend is wearing a better dress!"  
"Nuh uh! Kari's is WAY better!"  
"Why do I feel like a victim all of a sudden?"  
"I'm with you... How'd we get into this?"  
"I don't know... Wanna switch dresses?"  
"That would fix this argument for a while... But Tiki and I kinda planned to wear our better dresses tonight, the matching ones, so..."  
"Ah, loyalty to a friend. Understood! Personally, I like your dress better."  
"Thanks, Kari! I would like yours, but..." Lea smiled apologetically, "I'm not much of one for pink..."  
Kari giggled. "That's all right. TK likes it, don't you TK?"  
"It's a great dress on you, way better than LEA's dress!" he said pointedly, glaring at Matt.  
"What's wrong with my dress!" Lea cried indignantly. "Keep picking on it and you'll hurt its feelings!"  
"What? Uhm, There's nothing wrong with it, I just like Kari's better!" TK hadn't counted on Lea getting involved.  
"Oh, come on, Lea, you might look cute in pink," Matt said, not paying attention to his brother anymore.  
"Oh really?" She said, feigning annoyance. "Come on, Kari, we're gonna go switch dresses!"  
"What about Tiki?"  
"She'll understand! I've got to make a point that Lea doesn't look good in pink!"  
"I think she's pushing this a little too far," TK said to Matt. The brothers launched towards their girlfriends as Lea and Kari began a mad dash for the bathrooms.  
"What?" Lea cried as Matt ensnared her in a hug.  
"Don't change, I like this dress way better," He said softly.  
Lea blushed faintly. "Really? Thanks."  
TK had grabbed Kari's shoulders and spun her to face him. "Don't change your dress! I like the one you have on!"  
"Why? Do you like pink that much?"  
"Yes! Er, no, I mean... It looks good on you, okay?"  
She giggled at him. "Okay."  
They were about to return to dancing when their digivices started to beep at them.  
"What's this?" Lea wondered aloud, holding hers up and looking at the screen.  
"I think we need to find a quiet corner," Matt said.  
"This is not the time for that, Matt!" Lea responded sharply.  
"That's not what I meant!" He cried. "I meant that we need to investigate this where other people can't see it!"  
The four ran for a corner of the gym behind the bleachers to find Tiki and Joe already there, their digivices flashing. It wasn't much longer until Sora, Tai, Davis, Yolei, Mimi, Izzy, and Cody gathered in, all thinking the same thought.  
"What's going on?" Tiki asked, giving Lea a questioning look.  
"I don't know," she was about to respond, but at that point, their small machines began projecting a message through the screens and speakers to them.  
"This is the Digimon Emperor, Ken!" Came the voice. On the screen, Ken smiled wickedly out. "I thought you DigiDestined would like to know that I've discovered a power great enough to destroy you all with its hands tied behind it's back! That will teach you to mess with me!" His cackle faded out, and the digivices stopped glowing. The group looked up and around at each other.  
"Now what do we do?" Kari asked softly.  
"I... don't know..." Tiki responded, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose all we can do is wait..."

**

* * *

**

Author's note:  
Tiki: Incase you couldn't tell, Tiki came in and helped out again!  
Lea: Only the last like, three pages...  
Tiki: That's not the point, I still helped.  
Lea: rolls eyes whatever. And by the way, how is it that you and Joe got behind the bleachers so fast?  
Tiki: ... We were already there?  
Lea: clicks tongue you are not a very good girl.  
Tiki: Joe knows!  
Lea: Too much info!  
Tiki: Need I remind you of that little scene with Matt a little while ago?  
Lea: Shut up!  
Tiki: Keep an eye out for Tiki's side of the story, soon to be posted at FF.N, and remember: Big sister's watching you... "Spooky eyes" the reader Oh yeah, and Chapter 7 will be coming out soon...


	7. Another new one from the wayward me!

**She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 7  
By: LeaMarie F. Rocket. Assisted by: Tiki E. Rocket **

Disclaimer: We don't own 'em. If we did, the boys would be living with us permanently.  
Though, we do own, Lea, Tiki , and any other thing that hasn't been seen on the show. Please don't take.

Author's note:  
Lea: Sorry, if you like Davis, he kinda gets bashed in this one, both literally and figuratively.  
Tiki: Why are you apologizing?  
Lea: I'm just being nice!

**

* * *

**

Lea opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping boy next to her. Lea smiled softly at him. Matt had somehow wrapped Lea tightly next to him in the middle of the night. He had his head resting on the pillow, while Lea's head was on his shoulder.  
Lea glanced over at Kari's bed to see TK had been talked into Kari's bed sometime in the night. "_So much for being a gentleman and letting her have the bed."_ Lea thought to herself.  
A crash from the kitchen caused her to sit up quickly.  
"What was that?" Matt asked, snapping awake.  
"I don't know," Lea muttered, standing up. She grabbed Kari's curling iron off the dresser and walked quickly out of the room.  
When she got to the kitchen she saw Tiki in the middle of a large mess of pots, pans, and cookie sheets.  
"What in the name of the Worlds are you doing?" Lea snapped. "You scared me half to death and back!"  
"Sorry, I pulled out a pan from the pantry and they all came down!" She cried.  
"Did any hit you?"  
"No."  
"Darn."  
"HEY!"  
Lea started giggling. "Just kidding. I'm going to go- er...maybe not."  
"You're going to go, what?"  
"I was going to go get dressed, but I realized there's two boys still in there. I don't mind one in there while I'm changing, the other one I do."  
Tiki rolled her eyes. "YEEP!" She hollered suddenly. She'd had her back turned to the door, and Joe had crept in and poked her in the side.  
"Morning," he said, smiling at Lea.  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
Tiki glared at the two, fuming.  
"ACK!" Lea cried, spinning around. "Don't do that!" She yelled at Matt, who'd just poked her in the side. "Morning," he said smiling at Tiki.  
"Morning. Did you sleep ok? She didn't kick you off the bed, did she?"  
Lea glared at Tiki.  
"Nope." He wrapped his arm around Lea. "Did you see TK?"  
"Yes. I wonder how she talked him into the bed."  
Tiki started to snicker. "Just don't tell Tai that one."  
"Tell me what?"  
Lea spun around to see Tai standing next to Sora. "TK slept in Kari's bed!" Lea announced cheerfully.  
Tai's eyes widened. "HE WHAT?" Tai started to march to Kari's room when Sora grabbed his hand.  
"We all had to sleep somewhere. Would you rather have had Davis in there?"  
"NO! Point made."  
"I just wish he'd get up! I wanna go change!" Lea whined.  
"I can fix that!" Tai and Tiki said simultaneously, Tai's face expressing overprotective/territorial instincts, and Tiki's showing a malignant smile.  
"I don't think you need to change. You look cute right now," Matt told her, glancing at Lea's nightwear. It was pants and a small tanktop made of a fuzzy material, flames of red glitter burning the bottoms of the pant cuffs and the waistline of the shirt. It was, needless to say, a little revealing.  
"You would think that," Tai told him.  
"What? They're really soft!" Matt protested.  
"Yes, and some of that really soft material was my skin, Dear," Lea told him.  
"Um..."  
Tiki giggled. "I doubt either of you minded."  
"I didn't." Lea smiled. "I'm going to go wake up the others now. Tiki, I think I'm going to need your help for a second."  
"Why?"  
"Just come on." Lea walked off, followed by Tiki. She opened the door to Tai's parent's room. Inside were Yolei, Mimi, Izzy, Cody, and Davis.  
"Time to get up you guys!" Lea called to them.  
"Just ten more minutes!" Came the plea.  
"Tiki, get ready," Lea whispered, then, louder, "Ok, fine. I'll go pull TK out of Kari's bed, first."  
Davis snapped awake. "WHAT!" he yelled. "How dare he! That Casanova!"  
"Do you think he even knows what that is?" Tiki asked Lea.  
"I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Davis launched himself across the room, stepping on everyone else on his mad dash to the door. Before he got out the door, Tiki jumped in front of him, catching him before he made it into the hallway. He flailed, still trying to run despite the fact that Tiki had him in the air.  
"Kick me again, little boy, and I swear you will direly regret it!" Tiki yelled at him. He froze, then fell limp. Tiki hoisted him over her shoulder, walked to the couch, and dropped him unceremoniously onto it. He hit with a 'whumph'. As soon as he was down, she sat on his back to prevent him from taking off.  
"That was really mean, Davis!" Yolei cried, rubbing at a red mark on her side. "You should watch where you're going!" Cody rubbed his head, wincing.   
"I'm with Yolei on that one," he said.  
Mimi wailed. "He stepped on my stomach! That really hurts!"  
"Lea, could you grab some icepacks for them?" Tiki asked.  
"Make someone else do it, I gotta get TK and Kari up!" Lea called back.  
"Hey, you three, if you really are mad at Davis, you can beat him up now!" Tiki called, feeling Davis struggling under her as he tried to make a break for TK.  
"Gladly," came an embittered response from the others. Tiki jumped out of the way just in time.  
Lea gently shook TK and Kari's shoulders, though shaking one would have shaken the other anyway, they were so closely wrapped together.  
"You two, get up!" She said softly. "Davis is about ready to kill you, TK. Tiki's got him distracted... or maybe it's the others who have him distracted, either way, Tiki started it, but you need to get up!"  
The pair murmured something along the lines of "I don't care" and settled again. Lea sighed. "Kari, he's gonna start drooling on you in a moment..."  
"What?" she cried groggily, sitting up. TK whined, eyes opening.  
"Kari, where're you going?"  
"He wasn't about to drool on me, was he?"  
"No, but it's time to get up so we can eat breakfast and get on with our newly active lives," Lea stated. "Remember Ken?"  
Kari moaned. "I was hoping that was just a dream..."  
"Nope. It's real..."  
There was a pounding of feet coming closer, and the door flung open, followed by a shocked cry of dismay.  
"TK! Get out of that bed!" Davis shrieked, then squawked in surprise as he fell floor wards as Yolei knocked him to the floor.  
"Oh, no you don't, you poor excuse for an alarm clock!" she cried. "We're not done killing you yet!"  
"Why me?" He asked, tears streaming down his face as Yolei dragged him back to the couch.  
TK, Kari, and Lea looked on, amused.  
"Well, I guess that means it's time to wake up," Kari sighed.

**

* * *

**

The group looked nervously around the Digital World. Nothing had changed since the last time they'd been there. There were no dark spires, and no evil digimon.  
"There's nothing here!" Mimi complained.  
"Kinda like Davis's head," Yolei quipped.  
"That's not fair!" Davis protested.  
"That's right!" Tiki said, ignoring the puzzled look her sister gave her. "You know why it's not fair?"  
"Why?" he asked, pouting a little.  
"Because only the special ones of our group can be the one with that talent!" Tiki declared. "Only you and Mimi are lucky enough to have empty heads! It means that you two are special enough to have heads with enough free space to make sure you can absorb the most important information!"  
"Really? Cool!" He marched onward, self importance eking from his person.  
"Tiki, that was really mean," Lea muttered.  
She grinned. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that."  
Lea shook her head. "You really shouldn't have given him false hope like that."  
Tiki shrugged. "Oh well. He's special, remember?"  
Mimi looked wide-eyed between the two. "I don't get it."  
"That's okay. You're just as special as Davis is!" Tiki told her.  
"Really?"  
Lea burst into laughter. "Please, excuse me a moment." She walked a few feet away and continued to laugh.  
Tiki turned to Matt. "Am I the only one who thinks it's kinda odd that there's nothing wrong here?"  
He shook his head. "If you're crazy for thinking so, than so am I."  
Beastiemon came tumbling out of the bushes at that point, Tigeramon shortly after. "Hiyas!"  
"Hiya Beastie!" Tiki called. "Have you noticed anything strange lately?"  
"No, nothing."  
Tiki turned to Matt, who gave her a similar look. "We must not be crazy after all," she said. Facing her digimon, she bent down and picked it up. "Nothing at all, you say, huh?" she said thoughtfully. "Not even a control spire to knock over..."  
"Nope!" Tigeramon said from the ground. "We knocked over a couple the other day, but that's all we've seen lately."  
Lea returned from the bushes. "Tigeramon!" she cried happily. She rushed over and hugged the creature. "It's good to see you!"  
"Good to see you too, Lea!" It said back, snuggling against her. "I was just telling Tiki that everything has been really quiet lately."  
"Hm..." Lea and Tiki stared thoughtfully off into the atmosphere.  
"So Lea, who's the digimon?" Matt asked.  
"Oh!" She cried, returning from her space trip. "Everyone, this is Tigeramon, my digimon. I don't know if you've already met her, but the green thing Tiki's holding is Beastiemon." Beastiemon smiled slightly at the group, teeth glinting in the sunlight. Tiki set her digimon down and wandered away from the group, Beastiemon trotting along side her. "I'm gonna go think for a few minutes, okay?" She called over her shoulder.  
"Joe?" Lea asked softly.  
"Hm?"  
"Would you go keep an eye on her?"  
"Sure," he said, waving Gomamon towards him and jogging to catch up with Tiki. Lea sighed and turned back to Matt.  
"What do you make of all this?" she asked.  
"Nothing, really," he said. "I mean, look around."  
Lea looked. They were standing on a small hill, the other DigiDestined lolling around them, playing with their digimon and looking, over all, like they were out on a picnic.  
"It's so peaceful..." Lea sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen it like this before."  
"Which means either Ken was bluffing," Matt said, "or this is just..."  
"The calm before the storm," Tai murmured. Lea turned to see him standing close by. He must've been listening to their conversation, because he had a disconcertingly serious expression on his face. Lea nodded.  
"I'm doubting it'll be this calm around here too much longer," Lea said. Matt nodded, resting a hand on her hip. It wasn't a pulling grip; more like he was looking for something to anchor himself to. Lea put her hand over his.  
Tai stared out into the horizon, sighing to himself. "So, this must be the Matt that I heard so much about," Tigeramon said, looking Matt over.  
Matt smiled.  
"Yes, that's him. My boy toy!"  
"Your what?" Both demanded.  
Lea just smiled. "Isn't he cute?" She asked Tigeramon.  
"You know I'm standing here, right?" Matt asked her.  
"YEP!" She chirped.  
"Have you had coffee this morning?" Tigeramon asked.  
"Yes, and it's kicking in!" Lea chirped again.  
Matt shook his head. "She's like this a lot in the mornings after having a cup," Matt explained.  
"So, you see her a lot in the mornings?" Tigeramon asked innocently.  
"Only twice! We've only slept together twice!" Matt panicked.  
Tigeramon's eyes widened and she shot a sly look at Lea. "Oh really? Lea, I thought you would tell me when you'd do something like that!"  
"That's not what he meant!" Lea cried. "We've slept! As in unconsciousness!"  
"Oh, how boring..." Tigeramon turned its back to her, sighing, red fur and black stripes stretching and relaxing on her shoulders. She flicked a tufted ear. "You really should have some more fun with your life. Inactive boyfriends are just not good enough for you!" Tigeramon turned her head to wink a bright yellow eye at her trainer.  
"I'm not inactive!" Matt cried defensively. "We just haven't been going out long enough for us to do anything that interesting!"  
"Oh, so you think relationships are all physical, huh?" Tigeramon accused, turning her head to face him now. "Typical male!"  
"Oh, that is SO not what I meant!"  
Lea giggled at the fight between her partners- monster and mate- and prayed that Matt would figure out Tigeramon was only teasing.  
Some time later, Tiki and Joe returned, hand in hand, Digimon at their heels.  
"And what were you two doing?" Lea and Tigeramon asked.  
"They were making out!" Beastiemon called. Gomamon burst out laughing, and Tiki and Joe blushed.  
"Beastiemon, don't lie!"  
"I wasn't lying! You were making out!"  
"We kissed, okay?" Joe cried, then clamped a hand over his mouth. Tiki blushed and looked at her shoes. "Sorry," Joe muttered.  
Tiki looked up at him, smiling. "Don't worry, Lea would've found out anyway..."  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, Lea and Matt have been sleeping together, so you and Joe kissing is nothing!"  
"Tigeramon!"

**

* * *

**

Lea lay back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was wearing a dress she and Tiki had purchased special for that evening- Tiki bought it as a birthday gift for her- made of shiny red material. The skirt was short and form fitting, that went 1/4 the way down Lea's thigh. The top was spaghetti straps that Lea was convinced were just for show.  
"I can't believe she talked you into that." FireSoul said, announcing her presence.  
"I can't believe I can breath in it!"  
FireSoul chuckled. "Honestly, I think Matt's gonna love it."  
"I hope so," Lea sighed. "Owch! Shouldn't have done that," Lea coughed.  
"A little tight?" FireSoul asked.  
"A little."  
FireSoul sat on the bed. "Lea?"  
Lea sat up. "Yes?"  
FireSoul pulled her close to her and started stroking Lea's hair in a motherly fashion.  
"I want you to know, that whatever goes on tonight, I'll stand behind you," FireSoul told her.  
"What do you thinks gonna happen?" Lea asked looking up at her.  
FireSoul gave her a knowing look.  
"I might spend the night there! But that's it!" Lea insisted.  
"LeaMarie, I don't know what's going to happen tonight. All I know is that I see a very pretty girl who's dolled herself up for her boyfriend. And I know what happened the last time you two went clubbing," FireSoul responded gently.  
"Nothing major happened!" Lea exclaimed defensively.  
"He saw a girl shirtless for the first time. And honestly, how far would you have gone?"  
Lea looked down at her lap. "I don't know," She whispered.  
"Lea, I'm not lecturing you, and I'm not scolding. I only want you to know I'm behind you," She paused. "I'm sure Tigeramon will be too."  
Lea sighed. "You're trying something, aren't you?"  
"No."  
The doorbell rang causing l to jump.  
"It's Matt," FireSoul told her. "Go have fun."  
"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Lea waved and walked out of the room.  
"You're life's really complicated isn't it? You only trust who you have to." FireSoul shook her head.

**

* * *

**

Matt stood by the door of the apartment. He'd rang the bell hand knew Lea'd be there soon. He straitened out his dark red shirt and picked a small piece of fuzz off his black pants.  
He felt the crystal bump into his chest. He pulled it from under his shirt and looked at it. The flames that had once started at the bottom of his crest had now grown to a little over half the way up.  
_"Each time I look at it, the flames are a little higher. They really jumped after the last time we went out."  
_Matt put the crystal down again just as the door opened.  
Matt felt his mouth drop.  
"Hi, Hon!" Lea smiled. "Come in." She stepped inside and allowed him in.  
Matt wrapped his arms around her. "You look terrific!"  
"Thanks. I'm ready to go, unless you can think of something I need to bring?" she asked gently.  
"Don't know. Are you going to spend the night?" He asked running a hand down her arm.  
"Do you ant me too?" Lea asked leaning against him.  
"Of course."  
"Then let me get a change of clothes."  
Matt watched as she walked away.  
"_She's coming home! Good thing dad's gone again._"  
Lea walked in again, caring a small bag.  
"We can drop that off at my place before dinner," Matt offered.  
"Thanks."

**

* * *

**

Tai and Sora stood at the entrance of the restaurant, waiting for the others.  
"Joe goes clubbing?" Sora asked, surprised.  
Tai nodded. "I've seen him waiting with Tiki for Lea."  
"That's cool."  
"Hey Tai!" Tiki's voice rang out. "Hey Sora!"  
"Hey! Where's Matt and Lea?" Joe asked from Tiki's side.  
"Don't know. They haven't showed up yet," Sora explained.  
"They're probably making out someplace," Tiki guessed.  
"Or standing right here," Lea said stepping out of the shadow, Matt's hand tangled in her's.  
"We ready to go in?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah!" Tiki exclaimed.  
"She's hungry," Joe explained.  
"I can tell. Let's go in before she attacks something," Lea suggested.  
They walked in and found their table.  
"Oh YUM!"" Tiki exclaimed looking over the menu.  
"Now I'm hungry," Lea said giggling.  
It took a few minutes, but the waiter finally took their orders.  
"Can you really eat all that?" Sora asked Tiki.  
"Yep!"  
"And she never gains an ounce," Lea complained to Sora, then to Tiki, "You know I hate you for that."  
"I know. So why were you and Matt so late?" Tiki asked coyly.  
"We had to make a quick stop," Matt explained.  
"Where?"  
"I had to drop something off at the apartment," Lea told them.  
"Oh, and what was that?" Tiki asked in an innocent tone.  
"Ok, truth be told, I actually ran your bra up a flag pole alright?" Lea snapped.  
Tiki glanced down her shirt at her chest. "No you didn't. I'm wearing it."  
Joe reached hesitantly for a napkin.  
"Hmmm...I wonder whos it was then. Well the see through green ivy panties were definitely yours."  
Then napkin was suddenly raised up to Joe's nose.  
"Now look what you did!" Tiki cried.  
"Me? It wasn't my image that did that!"  
The waiter set the food down, cutting off the impending fight.  
That was interesting," Sora commented.  
"What?" Lea asked looking up.  
"If it'd been your undergarments, Tai would've been the same situation," Tiki told her.  
"You ok, Joe?" Lea asked.  
"Fine. It's stopped now."  
"That's good."  
"So where's this club that we're going to?" Tai asked changing the subject.  
"Just a couple of blocks from here."

**

* * *

**

Matt swung the doors of the club open. He saw the looks of excitement on Tai and Sora's faces.  
Lea reached out and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
The music thumped, pounding most conscious thoughts out of their minds.  
The flashing lights shinning off of Lea's dress caught Matt's attention. He reached out and touched the red shine.  
Lea smiled and pulled herself close to him.  
"Do you like it?" she asked snuggling into his arms.  
He pulled her closer and started dancing slowly.  
"Yes. It looks really nice on you."  
She looked up at him, a pleased smile on her face. "Really?" she giggled a little. "Thanks!"  
"Are you two going to stand there or dance!" Tiki yelled over the music, disappearing into the crowd with Joe not far behind.  
Lea watched as her sister disappeared, boy at her heels, smiling after her. When she turned back to Matt, however, he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was glaring off to the side.  
"What?" She asked, trying to see what he was seeing.  
"Nothing," he said, turning his attention back to her and smiling.  
"Okay..." She smiled weakly at him. "Let's just go dance."  
Tai and Sora had stood, looking around in an awed silence since they arrived.  
"Wow," Sora murmured, "look at all these people!"  
"Short skirts, tight clothes, heavy music, darker lighting..." Tai's face showed his excitement. "This is awesome!" Sora shot him a dirty look. "What's that about skirts?"  
"Yours is short! It's really cute on you, too!" He cried, trying to keep from being beaten.  
She huffed, blushing faintly. "All right. But if you look at anyone other than me with that drooly look, I'll get mad!"  
"Okay!" Tai agreed, then, "What drooly look!"  
But she was already walking away from him, into the throng of scantily dressed people. He gave chase, and so began a dance as old as time.  
When he found her amidst the crowd, she had started dancing. It was strange to see her; ordinarily she seemed reserved and quiet; now, her eyes flashed like the sequins on her skirt, which swayed with the movements of her hips, entrancing him. He began to try to move in synchrony with her, but that proved difficult; she was moving to the fast paced music in a way he didn't understand.  
He became the ultimate 'white boy dancing'.  
Sora turned to him, chuckled, and began directing him.  
"Move your shoulders like this," she demonstrated, "and your hips like this."  
"You mean like this?" Tai began to attempt what she was saying, shoulders moving easily enough, but hips still too jerky.  
"Here," she said, and reached out to grab his hips. Tai blushed as Sora nonchalantly began moving his hips in rhythm with hers.  
"All right, and do that thing with your shoulders now, too," She instructed. Tai followed her orders, and was shortly moving the way she wanted. "Great!" She moved in a mirrored version of what he was doing- Only more sparkly than he.  
Lea and Matt had found Tiki and Joe, Tai and Sora not far away. Lea watched in amusement as Tiki glanced off to one side, obviously oggling a cute blond across the room. Joe followed her line of vision, and muttered something to her. Almost instantly, she pounced on Joe, grinning madly and squeezing him close, muttering something back. He blushed faintly. Tiki's lunatic expression faded into something more touching, and she said something else. Joe's reply wasn't spoken; instead, he embraced her tightly, and kissed her cheek.  
"Hee, they're so cute!" Lea said to Matt. Matt, who'd been watching with her, grinned. "Yeah, though I'm guessing if it weren't for Joe she'd be flirting with that other kid."  
"Well, yeah... but can you blame her? He was really cute..."  
Matt shot Lea an annoyed look. "Oh really?"  
Lea smiled at him. "Yup! But you're cuter!"  
Matt smiled faintly back. "Good." He leaned in closer. "You're beautiful."  
Lea blushed. "Oh... Thank you." She glanced nervously around for a moment, then said, "Jeez, I need something to drink..." and vanished into the crowd.  
Matt glanced around, trying to find her head amidst the multitudes, cursing himself silently for not making her wear higher heeled shoes. He took off in the direction she'd gone, feeling strangely lost and alone on the dance floor.  
When he got to the wall, he wound his way to the bar. It didn't take long for him to find Lea sitting on a barstool, chatting amiably with someone sitting next to her. He glared when he saw it was male. _"Probably done nothing but stare at her chest the whole damn time,"_ he thought irritably. He stepped in silently behind her.  
"Yeah, I'm here with my friends," were the words that froze him.  
"Just friends?" the guy next to her asked.  
"Well, friends and boyfriend," she added. Matt relaxed when he heard that; at least she wasn't disowning him to other people.  
"Oh," responded the guy. Matt took this moment to surprise her by a hug from behind.  
Lea squeaked, then smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey, Matt!" she said chirpily.  
"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek lightly, pulling into an almost possessive embrace. Lea giggled. The guy next to her excused himself to go back to dancing, obviously seeing he'd have no luck here.  
"Here you go!" the bartender said, setting down a brightly colored drink and watching Lea too long for Matt's taste. He shook himself. _"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought angrily. _"I don't need to be this protective. I know she can handle herself..."_ He glanced at Lea from the corner of his eye as she sipped at her drink. _"...And I should know she's put her faith in me,"_ his mind added, feeling the crystal under his shirt swing and tap against his chest.

**

* * *

**

Matt and Lea entered the dark apartment.  
"It's kinda messy," Matt warned. "I haven't had the chance to clean up, so there's a lot of garbage hanging around..." Lea walked in and flipped on the light. "Oh, this isn't bad," she said. "You should see Tiki's room!"  
"It's worse?"  
"Think college dorm without alcohol containers."  
"Yikes..."  
The two kicked off their shoes and made a beeline for Matt's room.  
As soon as they entered, Lea flopped down on the bed, sighing deeply. Matt flopped down next to her, mimicking her sigh.  
He heard her chuckle dryly to herself, take a breath, and mutter "Tadaima" into the pillow.  
He sat up on his elbows. "You're home?"  
She readjusted her head so she could look at him, smiling. "Yeah," she said. "I'm home." She rolled over on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Matt felt the energy build in the room that meant FireSoul was nearby. She was close to him; He could feel the refreshing energy buzz that exuded from her.  
"Ever since I was little," Lea murmured, "I've been trying to find a place comfortable enough to call home... When I'm with you, I feel like I'm there, even if we aren't actually in a proper living establishment." She snickered at that. "Even when we're at school." She turned to face him again, asking, "Have you ever felt like that?"  
He rolled onto his back, resting his head on his hands and resting one foot on the bed, letting the other leg stretch out, thinking. "Yeah..." he said reflectively. "When I'm with you." He realized it was true; every time she'd been around, he felt like he could stay comfortable there forever.  
They lay in silence for a few minutes, then Matt sat up quickly, muttering "I'll be right back" over his shoulder. Lea rolled onto her side, watching the door for his return. She didn't wait long; he darted back in a few moments later, triumphantly holding a key in his right hand.  
"This," he said, "is a key to my apartment. This way, if you ever want to 'come home', you can waltz right in, flop down on my bed per usual, and we can be together."  
She chuckled, eyes tearing up at this touching action. "Thank you," she said. "I'll keep it close by at all times." She took the key from him and tucked it into her pocket.  
He sat down on the bed as Lea sat up, bringing their faces an alarming three inches apart. Without thinking, Matt leaned in and kissed her gently, broke for a moment to whisper "I love you," and went back to kissing. He felt FireSoul's energy fluctuate, and the connection given to him by the crystal told him she loved him back.  
Then it clicked. He realized why he was always so protective: He loved her, and he didn't want her taken away. He pulled her close to him, holding her body tight, silently swearing to himself that he'd never let this go.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Matt woke up to find he was alone. Groggily, he sat up, noticed he was shirtless, pondered what happened to his shirt, remembered, and stumbled out of the room to find Lea.  
She was in the kitchen. Cooking. The house was spotless.  
Matt looked around, surprised and now wide awake.  
"Where'd all the junk go?" he asked.  
"Oh, I got bored, so I cleaned," Lea called. "Want some eggs?"  
"Sure..." Matt looked around, surprised by the lack of mess. Tentatively, he made his way to the couch. Lea watched him, amused.  
"I've watched Tiki's cats get that same look when she rearranges furniture," she commented. "Alarmed and confused."  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, that sums it up..."  
"You really slept in late," Lea continued amiably. "It's nearly 11, and you're just getting out of bed! Though I can't say Tiki and I haven't done something similar..." Lea sighed, reflecting on lost days. "There was a time where we could go to bed at 11 and not wake up until one the next day!"  
Matt grinned, chuckling to himself.  
They fell into silence as Lea finished cooking. Just as she was serving, the door to the apartment opened, and Matt's father walked in.  
At first, he walked past, muttering a greeting to the kids, then stopped, and gave the living room a puzzled look. He shook his head, said "at least it's clean" and went to bed.  
Lea and Matt looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:  
T: HEY Everyone! In case you couldn't tell, I stepped in again to help write the story!  
L: Yes you did, dingbat, and I'm very thankful.  
T: Hurray! Cuz you know, I almost spend more time working on your story than I do working on my own side...  
L: Yeah you do!  
T: Oh well, we're not hurting for it. Thanks for reading, love you all!  
T&LM.R

Author's Note 2:  
L: Sorry about the formatting on my first attempt to update chapters 6 and 7. Some baka forgot to fix it before uploading.


End file.
